Cor Veritatis
by Michi Michaelis
Summary: Sortilegios Weasley han inventado una nueva poción llamada "Cor veritatis" la cual aseguran que hace que la persona que la ingiera revele todo aquello que oculta su corazón, Hermione luego de una fuerte discusión con Ron, coloca un poco de esta en su bebida pero en una serie de sucesos inesperados es Malfoy quien ingiere la pocion. Qué misterios tendrá escondidos el joven heredero?
1. De regreso

**N/A:** Buenas, buenas a todos y todas, acá regreso yo con un "intento de fic" para aclarar es un **Dramione** así que si no te gusta la pareja pues no sé si te guste el fic... en fin este fic está situado en el séptimo libro luego de la guerra; es decir, Voldemort está muerto, la luz gano y etc, etc.

Habrá unas pequeñas diferencias con el libro por ejemplo no tengo corazón para matar a Snape ni a Fred así que ambos están vivitos y coleando :D no pregunten cómo, estoy en plan de resolver eso digamos que… alguien los salvo en el último segundo o que los hechizos no fueron tan potentes y no llegaron a matarlos.

Buenos las demás las descubrirán a lo largo del fic que lo disfruten espero sus Reviews ^^

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

* * *

**Cor****veritatis**

**(verdad del corazón)**

**Capitulo 1: de regreso**

Luego de mucho y de una gran guerra podía respirarse al fin el aroma de la paz y el jubilo de la tranquilidad en el mundo mágico, todo, gracias al niño que vivió Harry Potter quien junto a sus dos mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger formaron el trió dorado que derroto al más terrible de los magos oscuros Lord Voldemort y junto con él a el mal que amenazaba con acabar con todo lo que conocían y querían.

El nuevo año en Hogwarts para muchos que lucharon en esa atroz guerra significaba lo más parecido a un nuevo comienzo o en otros casos una vía de escape de los recuerdos.

Muchos alumnos estaban felices de volver a Hogwarts que era como su segundo hogar, rostros optimistas y risas cálidas adornaban el ambiente o eso era lo que parecía verse para los ocupantes del expreso de Hogwarts que en pocos minutos llegaría a destino.

-Harry, Ron, dejen de mirar a la nada y cámbiense no falta mucho para llegar-

-Herms, no te preocupes ya nos cambiamos- respondió Harry quien aparto su mirada de la ventana y sonreía a su amiga

-Si, mione no deberías preocuparte tanto…- comentaba un distrito pelirrojo que miraba en un intento "disimulado" las piernas de su novia

\- Ronald, ¿Quieres concentrarte por una vez en tu vida y dejar de mirarme las piernas y babear como si fueras una fuente?- Dijo una Hermione claramente molesta y un tanto sonrojada –Además si no lo notaron llegaremos a mas tardar 5 minutos-

-¡5 MINUTOS! – gritaron al unisonó el moreno y el pelirrojo –Ron tenemos que cambiarnos o Mcgonagall seguro que nos mata- seguro el moreno mirando a su amigo – Herms podrías…?-

Sin dejarlo terminar la joven melenuda salió del compartimiento de su novio y mejor amigos, esos dos no cambian de eso no tenia duda pero tampoco los cambiaria jamás, con ese pensamiento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro le debía mucho a ese par, su vida sin duda no sería la misma sin ellos; caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo en camino al compartimiento que compartía con Ginny y Luna quienes cursarían con ella el séptimo año, cosa que no podía hacerlas más felices a las tres, al fin todo era como siempre lo había querido desde que entro a Hogwarts tenía a sus padres (a quienes busco luego del fin de la guerra en Australia), a sus mejores amigos y a su un poco tonto pero amado pelirrojo Ronald quien luego de años de amarlo en secreto por fin se dieron una oportunidad, si, simplemente su vida estaba tal y como siempre la quiso y era muy feliz así y nada ni nadie le podría arruinar su felicidad

-Oh pero miren nada mas si es la Sabelotodo Granger-

Ok… hablo demasiado pronto

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué no vas y te tiras a las vías del tren y me dejas en paz?- respondió a la defensiva

El rubio quien se encontraba a espaldas de la Gryffindor chasqueo con notorio fastidio su lengua – Granger no te enseñaron tus padres que así no se saluda –

-oh bueno si tanto te molesta mi "saludo" ¿Por qué mejor no te largas?- dando un pequeño giro quedando frente a el

-Granger aun no te insulto y ya me hechas… Y yo que pensaba que toda esa palabrería del perdón y la igualdad que dijiste para el profeta era meramente cierta… - respondió irónico mientras la miraba fijamente –Veo que no eres más que solo palabras… ¿no Granger? – finalizo con su característica sonrosa ladeada

Hermione pensó por un segundo lo que le dijo el hurón y en cierta forma se sorprendió de que leyera el pequeño discurso que dio al profeta unas semanas antes de regresar a hogwarts donde efectivamente hablaba de promulgar la igualdad entre todas las criaturas mágicas y el perdón para aquellos que quisieron redimirse en la guerra, mas al escuchar lo ultimo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojo como platos ¿acaso estaba insinuando que era una hipócrita?

-Tú no eres quien para decir eso Malfoy… tú no eres más que un niño inmaduro y mimado hijo de mami que no me inspira nada mas allá de la lastima… - ataco ella mordaz

El joven heredero de los Malfoy se vea enojado en sobremanera, si bien en el pasado fue así la guerra lo había cambiado hasta había ido con Granger en son de paz ¡JODER!, aunque en el fondo era consciente de que muy probablemente se merecía ese trato obviamente jamás lo admitiría aun tenia orgullo ¡por Merlín! Miro a la castaña, su mirada estaba obscurecida debido al enojo y tensaba su mandíbula en un intento de calmar sus instintos y no hechizar a Granger, dio dos largos pasos quedando prácticamente frente a ella con una penetrante mirada

-escúchame bien Granger… Tú no eres ni serás jamás nadie para decir nada sobre mi y lo que sea que te inspire ahórratelo que no me interesa lo que opine una desagradable sabelotodo como tú – acercándose más – ahora quítate de mi camino antes de que te quite yo mismo – finiquito chocando su hombro contra el de ella mientras pasaba a su lado alejándose perdiéndose a la distancia

Luego de aquel desagradable encuentro decidió seguir su camino y olvidar el incidente al fin y al cabo no iba a dejar que el hurón botador arruinara su día, camino un par de pasos cuando noto que el tren se había detenido hacia un rato ¿tanto tiempo estuvo discutiendo con el idiota hurón? Sin más que hacer se dirigido al compartimiento para recoger sus cosas y bajar, pues seguramente sus amigos la estarían esperando.

Dos minutos más tarde ya descendía del tren y buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos a quienes localizo junto a las carrosas, camino hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa, sin duda era muy feliz de tener a sus amigos, desvió ligeramente su mirada y a lo lejos diviso una cabellera platinada casi blanca que caminaba apartada del resto de los estudiantes, por lo que pudo ver ninguno de sus "amigos" había regresado en parte me alegraba porque eso significaba menos serpientes que soportar aunque por otra no podía evitar sentir un poco… ¿de lastima? Si eso, al verlo cabizbajo y siendo rodeado de miradas de reproche y rencor… sacudí mi cabeza y desvié mi mirada apartándola de él y regresándola a mis amigos, _el tiene lo que se merece, por todos esos años que trato a todos como si fueran menos que el, como dicen "el karma tarde o temprano nos llega a todos" _

-herms menos mal que llegas Ronald no dejaba de quejarse de que se iba a acabar su preciada comida-

-¡Ginny eso no es verdad!- dijo un ron mirando a Ginny en forma de reproche

-Pero Ron Ginny tiene razón, hace un minuto no dejabas de decir que no llegaríamos para el banquete si herms no se apresuraba- acoto una soñadora luna

-¿Tú también me delatas? ¿Acaso toso están en mi contra?-

No pudimos evitar reír al ver a ron haciendo pucheros como si fuera un niño y más cuando su rostro se coloraba tanto que parecía una extensión de su cabello

-bueno chicos, mejor vámonos o de verdad no llegaremos al banquete- dije mientras secaba una pequeña lagrima que me corría a causa de la risa

Luego de aquello nos dirigimos hasta la última de las carrozas que quedaban que por poco nos dejaba, menos mal que Ginny logro alcanzarla antes de que se fuera sin nosotros. Estuvimos todo el trayecto conversando y riendo sobre lo desesperado que estaba Ron para llegar al gran comedor y darse su banquete personal de "todo lo que pueda comer" mientras el que al principio nos miro con cierto enojo termino riendo con todos, cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada de Hogwarts no pude esconder mi asombro al ver como lo habían restaurado tan bien todo, parecía como si nunca hubiera sido un campo de batalla… baje ligeramente al recordar a todos los que cayeron en esa horrible guerra a todos los amigos que perdí, sentí un vacio en la boca del estomago al recordarlos los extrañaba mucho pero sabía que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, sonreí ligeramente, era momento de que dejara el pasado atrás y recordara con una sonrisa a mis amigos que ya no están quizá físicamente pero siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.

Pasamos por el hall donde vimos a Hagrid quien organizaba a los de primer año para la selección íbamos a saludarlo pero a lo lejos escuchamos la voz de Mcgonagall que llamaba a Hagrid para que pasase con los alumnos de primer año

-Chicos apresurémonos o no podremos entrar hasta que acabe la selección- dije mientras tomaba la mano de Ron y Harry y corría para llegar al gran comedor mientras Luna y Ginny nos seguían de cerca.

Entramos en silencio y nos sentamos de igual manera aunque no pudimos evitar que la profesora Mcgonagall nos mirara con cierto reproche por llegar tarde, suspire definitivamente este año seria especial, cuando terminaron la selección de los nuevos alumnos los cuales fueron 13 para Gryffindor 10 para Ravenclaw 8 para Hufflepuff y 5 para Slytherin, comenzó el banquete de bienvenida el cual debía admitir que le había quedado estupendo a los elfos y más ahora que se que reciben un salario, días libres y vacaciones, si definitivamente eso le daba un mejor sabor, levante mi mirada y vi como Ron prácticamente se devoraba todo lo que tuviera en frente, por Merlín, comía como animal

-¿Ronald, quieres comer como una persona normal?-

-pgro hegniove tegjo agfre – hablo con la boca llena de comida, me sorprende que no me hubiera llenado de comida

-Ronald al menos traga la comida antes de contestar- dije irritada

-Ro –tragando – siento-

Sonreí sinceramente ese pelirrojo era un caso, pero igual no podía evitar quererlo

-oye Ron tienes salsa por toda a cara- comento Harry sonriente

-¿Qué? Y porque no me…-

-shhh la profesor Mcgonagall va a hablar- dije interrumpiéndolo

-Buenas noches alumnos, primero que nada quiero darles una cordial bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y para los alumnos que ya han estado aquí antes darles también una calurosa bienvenida a este su segundo hogar –aplausos- como bien saben el año pasado muchos de los que alguna vez fueron estudiantes de ese colegio dieron sus vidas por defendernos contra el señor tenebroso, por tanto hemos erguido un monumento en honor a los caídos de la guerra en el hall para aquellos que deseen presentar sus respetos están en total libertad de hacerlo, pero ahora quisiera que dieran un fuerte aplauso en sus memorias – una horda de aplausos lleno todo el gran comedor hasta aunque parezca increíble los mismos Slytherin aplaudieron aunque unos con mas ánimos que otros- finalmente nombrare a quienes serán premios anuales y prefectos este año –pausa- Premios anuales: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

Un momento… acaso dijo… Tenía que ser una broma…

Prefectos: Gryffindor: Ginebra y Ronald Weasley, Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood y Michael Corner, Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan y Slytherin: Steve Laughalot y Hestia Carrow. Eso es todo ahora pido a los Prefectos al terminar el banquete llevar a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes y a los premios anuales por favor ir a mi oficina para darles instrucciones. –dijo retírense hacia la mesa mientras un enorme silencio invadía el gran comedor…

Mire a mi alrededor y localice al causante de mis males sentado en una de las esquinas de su mesa con la mirada baja y totalmente apartado del resto, maldito hurón, ¿cómo había logrado ser el otro premio anual? Sé que el tenia muy buenas notas pero… vamos, con lo que hizo los años anteriores no se lo merecía… esto no tenía sentido…

¿Porque esto me pasa a mi?

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden los Review son muy apreciados se cuidan besos :D

PD: por cada review que envien Draco les regalara una foto sde el sin camisa :v (ok no)

PD2: re subido por accidentalmente colocar un cap demas...


	2. Los Premios Anuales

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas, acá regreso yo con el segundo capítulo de este "intento de fic" como le digo yo tan cariñosamente XD antes que nada, quiero agradecer a **Caroone**, **Sardes333** y **Serena Princesita Hale** por sus Reviews si no les llego su foto de Draco tal vez se la robo el cartero porque yo la mande (? Y a todos los que pusieron la historia en fav o la siguen también gracias :D. sin mas que decir disfruten el cap.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

Capitulo 2: Los premios anuales

Al finalizar el banquete Ginny y Harry se levantaron para ir a la sala común y guiar al resto de los alumnos mientras que Ron quien debería ser realmente el que acompañara a Ginny insistía en acompañarme a mí al despacho de Mcgonagall

-Ronald no sigas, Malfoy no me hará nada y menos con la directora de testigo- le repetí por tercera vez hastiada

-Pero mione ese hurón no es de fiar…-

-Ronald ya la guerra acabo – vi que Ron iba a comentar algo y lo interrumpí - Y no estoy defendiéndolo ni nada por el estilo si es lo que estas pensando, simplemente hoy no quiero tener que lidiar con discusiones innecesarias y mas con el hurón botador Malfoy –

Ron me miraba no muy convencido, era lógico, pero realmente no quería estar con esos dos juntos en la misma habitación eso sería adelantar la próxima tercera guerra mundial, me acerque a él y le di un casto beso en los labios con el fin de calmarlo al menos por un rato

-estaré bien Ron, hablamos mañana en el desayuno, te quiero- le dije sonriendo y alejándome aprovechando como miraba embobado al vacio

Salí rápidamente del gran comedor en dirección al despacho de Mcgonagall, caminaba relativamente rápido ya que Ron me había distraído un tiempo medianamente considerable lo que significaba que iba atrasa a la reunión con la profesora, llegue frente a la gárgola que daba a su despacho, por la hora suponía que tanto la profesora como el hurón ya estaban la oficina de la primera aunque eso me recordaba… ¿Cuál era la contraseña? Merlín Hermione cómo pudiste no prestar atención a cuando la directora te dio la contraseña… eso me pasa por estar en las nubes últimamente

-probemos a ver… ¿Sorbete de limón?- nada- ¿Fizzing Whizbee? - nada - ¿Cucurucho de cucarachas? –aun nada… Esto comienza a cansarme - ¿Dumbledore? –Nada además de una risa burlona de la gárgola- ¿te parece muy gracioso, no? Tengo prisa y tú no me ayudas… La directora Mcgonagall me está esperando y no recuerdo tu contraseña ¿podrías omitirlo solo por esta vez? –Nada- ¡estúpida gárgola!

-Señorita Granger se puede saber ¿Por qué esta insultando a una gárgola, como si fuera una demente? – se escucho a mis espaldas

"_¡no de todos los profesores de Hogwarts!¿¡porque él!?"_ \- Profesor Snape, ¿que lo trae por acá?- pregunte tratando de evitar el ridículo de haberme encontrado discutiendo con una gárgola que me ignoraba olímpicamente

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo Granger- Respondió con su típica voz carente de sentimientos y con cierto eje de fastidio – la verdadera pregunta es ¿No debería estar usted con la directora y no aquí tal cual lunática gritándole a una gárgola que obviamente no hace más que ignorarla?-

Suspire para mis adentros, definitivamente este día iba tal cual a una montaña rusa paso de ser el mejor a que una serpiente se burle de mi y así sucesivamente –Si profesor… pero eh olvidado la contraseña- dije resignada, al menos así sabia que el profesor si bien no me la diría haría que la gárgola me diera paso al despacho

-vaya vaya… La alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts ha olvidado algo tan insignificante como una contraseña… - se acerco a la gárgola y le susurro unas palabras las cuales permitieron dar paso al despacho – y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a su junta con la directora- me dijo con un obvio rastro de burla mientras se alejaba por el pasillo contrario

"_Esto solo me ocurre a mí…10 puntos menos por andar en las nubes"_ pensé, pero al menos ahora podría subir, recorrí rápidamente por los escalones llegando un poco cansada a la puerta que daba al despacho _"definitivamente, necesito hacer más ejercicio" _sacudí mi cabeza este no es el momento para pensar en eso, cuando estuve a punto de llamar a la puerta para poder pasar no pude evitar escuchar como Mcgonagall discutía con Malfoy

-Sr. Malfoy ya le eh dicho que no pienso revocarle el título de premio anual- se escucho lo que obviamente era una Mcgonagall más seria de lo normal

\- Directora, no me lo tome a mal pero no creo que el que yo y Granger seamos premios anuales sea la mejor idea…- ese típico arrastre de palabras solo podía ser del hurón… _"qué raro seguro pensara que se le pegara lo sangre sucia, es un idiota…"_

-Sr. Malfoy como ya le eh explicado, si le di el titulo de premio anual fue además de sus calificaciones de años anteriores y por el hecho de que en su sala común no puedo asegurar su integridad física-

-…-

"_¿Integridad física? ¿De qué habla Mcgonagall? ¿Y porque Malfoy no le respondió?"_

-Aun así… Bastante tengo con los integrantes de mi casa como para también cuidarme las espaldas de Granger, quien por si no lo sabe, no es precisamente una persona con la que posea una… agradable relación por obviedad de razones… además, enserio ¿cree que su "querida alumna" querrá estar cerca de mi? Porque yo lo dudo- se escucho con voz insistente

"_ja… como si realmente le importara lo que yo quisiera"_

-Pues deberá resolver sus problemas con la señorita Granger porque mi decisión es final, el profesor Snape y su madre me pidieron encarecidamente que en lo posible cuidara de usted, ya que, como habrá notado, muchos alumnos no están precisamente felices de verlo Sr. Malfoy… Y con respecto a la señorita Granger, es una joven madura y sé que podrá llevar la situación de la mejor manera-

-…- silencio otra vez

\- Y otra cosa, no planeo que esta escuela se convierta nuevamente en un campo de batalla sin cuartel… así que le pido que desista de sus intentos, no cambiare de opinión- se escucho decir con voz que no daba lugar a replica -¿quedo claro Sr. Malfoy?

\- Si, directora Mcgonagall…- pareció resignarse

Me sentí extraña al escuchar esa conversación, jamás creí que Malfoy casi implorara que le quitaran un reconocimiento tan importante como el premio anual solo por mi… hay que ver lo que hace el racismo estúpido de la sangre… mas debo reconocer que tiene razón en lo de que nuestra relación es bástate… reacia pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿por qué dijo lo de cuidar sus espaldas?, decidí mejor no darle más importancia al fin y al cabo lo que le pase al Huron racista albino botador Malfoy no me incumbe en lo más mínimo; levante mi mano y finalmente llame a la puerta donde se escucho un "adelante" por parte de Mcgonagall

-Señorita Granger la estábamos esperando- dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa – ahora vámonos debo enseñarles su nueva torre –

La profesora nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos Malfoy y yo saliendo de su despacho, caminamos durante lo que pareció una eternidad debido al ambiente tan tenso en el ambiente, podía notar que Mcgonagall estaba más seria que de costumbre aun cuando solo pudiera ver su espalda podría jurar que tenía el seño fruncido, por otro lado no pude evitar mirar disimuladamente a Malfoy quien parecía estar ausente y aunque su cabeza ya no estuviera gacha como en el gran comedor podía ver como no subía su mirada del suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, debía admitir era raro ver al hurón botador tan… encismado en sus pensamientos aunque el verlo así no podía evitar pensar que lo hacía ver… atractivo… lo admito hay que estar ciega para no notar lo obvio el tipo esta como quiere pero uff es un idiota cretino de proporciones bíblicas

-Muy bien jóvenes hemos llegado- dijo Mcgonagall sacándonos a ambos de nuestros pensamientos mientras se detenía en un cuadro en el cual se mostraba una hermosa mujer de piel pálida con unos enormes ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio platinado que bajaban en delicadas hondas por su espalda los cuales resaltaban su figura la cual era cubierta por un vestido de estilo renacentista de color verde olivo con detalles dorados, casi podría jurar que era familiar de Malfoy por su gran parecido – Esta es la entrada su torre, la contraseña es "domorum coniunctio" – una vez pronunciadas las palabras el cuadro desapareció dando lugar a un pasillo estrecho donde se encontraban unas escaleras que guiaban al interior de la torre

Una vez entramos a la torre no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos era simplemente hermoso, era una sala común realmente grande que nada tendría que envidiarle en tamaño a la de las demás casas podría decir que es hasta más grande, estaba decorada exquisitamente con detalles platas y dorados, las paredes eran de un color blanco marmoleado, el suelo era de color roble y detalles de madera un poco antigua lo que le daba un toque antiguo pero muy cálido en el centro habían dos sofás enormes uno color negro de lo que parecía ser cuero con detalles es plateado y junto a este otro de igual tamaño de color vino tinto con detalles en dorado y frente a estos una enorme chimenea la cual iluminaba perfectamente toda la sala además de una pequeña mesa de centro color caoba de aproximadamente un metro de largo, al otro lado había una "pequeña" por decirle de alguna forma porque era casi la mitad del tamaño de la biblioteca principal de Hogwarts, en la cual habían dos escritorios perfectamente organizados y grandes que permitirían trabajar perfectamente en ellos, al final de la sala se podían ver 3 puertas de color caoba con placas en dorado escritos con una fina caligrafía

Izquierda

"_Premio Anual_

_**Draco L. Malfoy**__"_

Derecha

"_Premio Anual_

_**Hermione J. Granger**__"_

Centro

"_**Baño de premios anuales**_"

-Bueno jóvenes mi trabajo aquí termino, los dejo para que revisen con calma su nueva torre y sus habitaciones que pasen buena noche- se despidió Mcgonagall mientras se dirigía a la salida – oh una cosa más, espero que como premios anuales que son del el ejemplo a los demás y se comporten – dijo mientras alternaba la miraba a Malfoy a mi – y felicidades mis nuevos premios anuales de Hogwarts espero grandes cosas de ustedes dos- sonrió ligeramente y salió finalmente de la sala dejándonos a mí y a Malfoy sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, luego de 5 minutos decido hablar

-Bueno Mal…-

-Dejemos algo en claro Granger, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta tener que compartir torre con el otro, así que en el tiempo que estemos aquí simplemente tú me ignoras y yo te ignoro, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el Huron mientras se colocaba frente a su puerta y me daba la espalda, definitivo es tan inmaduro que hasta se le olvidan los modales

-Aunque odie decirlo estoy de acuerdo- dije con cierto eje de molestia por ser interrumpida

El simplemente me miro por un instante, por alguna razón no pude evitar fijarme en sus ojos que nunca me había fijado lo grises que eran… un color bastante particular debía admitir pero se veían vacios y muy opacos o al menos más que de costumbre, asintió ligeramente y volvió su mirada al frente entrando a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un portazo bastante fuerte; _"como si yo estuviera feliz de tener que vivir con el…"_ suspire, "_no tiene caso perder el tiempo pensando en eso lo mejor sería que me fuera a dormir ya que este había sido un largo día"_, abrí la puerta de lo que seguramente era mi cuarto, luego de subir unas escaleras y abrir otra puerta, pude ver mi nuevo cuarto el cual me recordaba mucho a los dormitorios de Gryffindor solo que en una versión un poco más elegante pero aun con su ambiente cálido y hogareños característicos, el cuarto estaba compuesto de una enorme cama matrimonial cubierta de sabanas rojas sangre y vino tinto con detalles en dorado y cobre los cojines color naranjo, arena y blanco le daban un toque armonioso y acogedor al lugar, al lado derecho de la cama había una imponente ventana estilo catedral que permitía tener una vista panorámica de buena parte de Hogwarts el cual estaba cubierto por el manto nocturno iluminado por la luz de la luna lo que le daba un aire simplemente indescriptible, miro un poco mas y vio un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba junto a una pequeña estantería en la cual entrarían perfectamente todos sus libros, me lance a la cama con todo y uniforme estaba agotada, solo quería dormir mi único alivio es que mañana no abría clases ya que era sábado, cerré lentamente los y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, a pesar de todo, algo me decía que este sería un año muy interesante… y también estresante.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capi :3

PD: recuerden mandes su Reviews si quieren fotos de Draquiño sin camisa: v

Draco: ¿a quién le dices demonios "Draquiño"? intento de escritora… ¬¬

Yo: pos a ti… ni modo que me refiriera a mi misma: v

Draco: voltea los ojos y frunce el ceño

Yo: ñe ignórenlo… ya saben den sus Reviews, nos vemos~~


	3. Pequeño Incidente

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas luego de un pequeño bloqueo de escritos volví con el tercer capi de esta historia, nuevamente gracias a todos los que mandan sus reviews, le dan a favoritos y siguen esto :3. Sin más que decir acá les dejo el capi.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**** Pequeño incidente**

(**Draco PoV**)

Cerré la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia, francamente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Granger, suficiente tuve con la discusión con la vieja directora esa como para aguantarla a ella; Subí los escalones que conducían a mi cuarto, realmente no me fije mucho en aquel lugar solo enfoque mi atención en aquella cama con mantas de seda negra y plata que me llamaba a gritos, me quite los zapatos junto con mi túnica y me arroje en la cama como un peso muerto, bueno no me faltaba mucho para serlo realmente, si tomaba en cuenta el desastre que se había vuelto su vida… primero su padre condenado al beso del Dementor del cual tuvo que ser testigo, después su padrino y su madre confabulados con la vieja directora esa para que volviera a Hogwarts aun en contra de su voluntad, luego su madre cae en una profunda depresión por la muerte de su padre lo cual ocasiono que enfermara, para rematar al regresar tener que aguantar las miradas de desprecio y rechazo de todos los demás alumnos como si fuera un paria de la sociedad y ahora como broche de oro era premio anual junto con Granger…

"_por Merlín, ¿por qué demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" _

Gire sobre mi eje y hundí mi rostro en una de las mullidas almohadas, suspire sin poder evitarlo, analizándolo metódicamente lo único medianamente soportable era compartir torre con ella…

-Al menos se que no me lanzara un avada mientras duerma… si, es demasiado buena para hacer eso, por mucho que me odie…-

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente invitándome a ser víctima de los encantos de Morfeo mientras en mi mente se remarcaba la única imagen que había tenido en todo el día y que me esmeraba en desaparecer _"demasiado buena…incluso para mi…"_

* * *

(**Hermione PoV**)

Sábado 7 am, había despertado hacia más o menos una hora y francamente nunca había dormido tan bien, tanto que mi cuerpo se resistía a levantarse de aquella mullida cama aunque estuviera completamente descansada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me levante y me acomode rápidamente buscando mis cosas para poder darme un rápido baño, ese día el desayuno seria a las 9 por lo cual no me extrañaría que los demás estuvieran aun dormidos. Salí de mi habitación en dirección al baño que compartía con Malfoy, una vez verificado que no hubiera hurones a la vista, entre rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, aquel baño realmente era como una versión miniatura del baño de los prefectos aunque aun así nada tendría que envidiarle a este último, coloque mis cosas al borde de la no tan pequeña piscina la cual se lleno rápidamente con agua tibia y una mescla de sales aromáticas, entre lentamente y me acomode de tal forma que solo quedara mi cabeza sobre el agua

-esto es vida…- dije cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la noción del tiempo

-eso no te discuto, Granger pero hay personas que también queremos usar el baño-

Abrí los ojos como platos girando rápidamente para encontrar a un sonriente Malfoy recostado como si nada sobre el marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente

-¿Qué pasa Granger, la comadreja te comió la lengua?-

-¿se puede saber cuál es tu problema Malfoy? ¿No que nos íbamos a ignorar?- levantándome de la piscina, aunque por otra parte note como su tipa sonrisa burlona desaparecía y sus ojos se abrían amas no poder -¿y ahora qué te pasa Malfoy?-

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad parecía que Malfoy se digno a regresar al planeta tierra –Granger… simplemente disfruto la vista – recuperando su sonrisa torcida

-¿vista? Cuál…- me detuve… -¡MALDITO HURON!- tome mi varita y sin pensarlo dos veces grite – ¡EXPULSO*! –

Instantáneamente Malfoy salió volando hasta casi dos metros de la puerta

-¡ni se te ocurra volver a mirarme nunca hurón pervertido! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡NUNCA!- le grite a todo pulmón y con la cara completamente sonrojada debido a la vergüenza y al enojo –Fermaportus*- volví a sentarme en la piscina donde el agua ya se había enfriado -genial… ya ni mi relajante baño podre tener…-

* * *

-¡Herms! ¡Por aquí! – escuche desde la mesa de Gryffindor

-Hola Ginny, hola Luna- salude mientras me sentaba en la mesa –me sorprende verlas tan temprano chicas-

\- ¿temprano? Herms llegamos justo las 9, de hecho tú te retrasaste media hora… pensábamos que no ibas a bajar-

-¿enserio?- sorprendida –la verdad… no me percate del tiempo, tuve... problemas esta mañana… -sonrojándome ligeramente al recordar el embarazoso momento

-Seguramente paso algo con Draco – dijo… no, afirmo Luna sonriendo –después de todo, como ahora viven juntos -

-¿P-porque lo dices?- sonrojándome más - ¿¡porque tendría que pasar algo con ese pervertido!?-

-¿pervertido? ¿Cuál pervertido? ¿No estarán hablando de Ron o de mi, verdad?- dijo un recién llegado Harry quien se sentaba junto a mí y Ginny a quien le daba un rápido beso en los labios

-Hola Harry… ¿oye donde esta Ron?- pregunte en un intento de evitar el tema

-No lo sé… de hecho creí que estaba aquí con ustedes, cuando me levante ya no estaba en el dormitorio- con el ceño fruncido

-Qué raro… yo no lo vi en la sala común, y eso que me desperté mucho antes que tu Harry…- menciono pensativa Ginny

La verdad es que desde hace un par de días antes de regresar a Hogwarts Ron ah estado actuando bastante extraño, siempre desapareciendo por las mañanas, regresando con cualquier excusa y luego desapareciendo nuevamente en las noches… sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas, seguro es algún mal entendido por mi parte

-Oye mione, ¿te pasa algo? No has comido nada…- pregunto Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No Harry estoy bien – dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-ahora que lo pienso mione… ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Aun existe la torre de premios anuales?-

-por supuesto que si Harry, ¿acaso me crees capaz de destruir las instalaciones del colegio solo por Malfoy?- dije entre enojada e indignada

\- No mione, jamás pensaría eso… lo pregunto porque nunca se sabe lo que hará el hurón… por lo que escuche decir a Lavander en la sala común no estaba nada feliz, hasta parece que le pidió a Mcgonagall que le quitara el titulo de premio anual con tal de no compartir torre contigo… hay que ver que ni con la guerra hay personas que no cambian…-

-Draco si ha cambiado, yo no creo que fuera por eso…- susurro una sonriente Luna mirándome fijamente

-¿Draco? ¿Y desde cuando es Draco?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

\- pues ese es su nombre, al menos que yo sepa-

Permanecí en silencio… realmente no quería hondar en el tema del hurón, ya que antes de regresar a Hogwarts tenía toda la intención de dejar el pasado en el pasado y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y cada quien por su lado, pero… uff ese hurón albino de verdad que me hacia el plan quedara lo más parecido a una "misión imposible" y sumado con lo que paso en la torre sinceramente no sé si matarlo con mis propias manos o esconder mi cabeza bajo la tierra tal cual avestruz

-y hablando del hurón de Roma… - murmuró Harry haciendo que mimara a la entrada del gran comedor donde efectivamente se veía entrar a Malfoy vestido con lo que parecía uno de sus típicos trajes completamente negro eh impecable y el cabello desordenado lo que le daba un aire rebelde pero elegante _"se ve muy guapo… ¡¿pero qué rayos?! Es el hurón Hermione no pienses tonterías"_, mientras este simplemente se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la casi vacía mesa de Slytherin donde los pocos alumnos de aquella casa conjunto con los demás lo miraban como si fuera el mismísimo anticristo, aunque pareciese que el simplemente los ignoraba – aun no entiendo porque Mcgonagall insiste en que sea el premio anual…hay muchos otros con tan buenas notas como el…-

-No lo sé Harry pero sus buenas razones ah de tener…- dije sin apartar mi mirada del rubio

Sin decir más del tema nos dedicamos a comer y hablar todo tipo de trivialidades y reinos con las ocurrencias de Luna sobre cómo este año traería más sorpresas de lo que nosotros nos esperábamos

-¿más sorpresas? Luna, no lo sé… creo que luego de 7 años de las aventuras que hemos tenido no creo que algo a esta altura nos pueda sorprender realmente- dijo Harry al borde de la risa

\- Nunca digas nunca Harry, porque nunca se sabe lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina o quizás frente a nuestra nariz… - volteando hacia mi - ¿no lo crees Hermione?-

-supongo que si Luna…- conteste preguntándome a que se refería exactamente

Mire a Harry quien parecía de repente absorbido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente el piso

\- chicas yo las veo después…tengo algo que hacer…- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y salía del gran comedor

Después de la abrupta salida de Harry nos miramos entre todas preguntándonos que le habría pasando para irse así, mientras sin darme cuenta volvía mi mirada de la puerta del comedor por donde había salido Harry a cierto rubio quien parecía estar muy entretenido jugando con desayuno _"pero me pregunto aun mas que le pasa a ese hurón…"_

* * *

**N/A: **

*****expulso, como lo dice su nombre es un hechizo que Empuja bruscamente por los aires un objeto o una persona

*Fermaportus es un hechizo que Cierra o sella una puerta mágicamente.

PD: por cada reviews que mandes Harry te regalara una rana de chocolate :v


	4. Pelirrojo y algunos rubios

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda semana santa (vacaciones XD) quiero agradecer a **Aleksast, Christine C** y **Serena Princesita Hale **por sus reviews en el cap anterior y a todos los que le dan a favoritos o siguen la historia :D sin más que decir disfruten el cap

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Pelirrojo y algunos rubios**

**(Harry PoV)**

Salí del gran comedor a todo lo que daban las piernas, sabía había sido arriesgado llevar el mapa del merodeador al Gran Comedor pero necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, las cuales imploraba que no fueran más que eso, al llegar a las cercanías del lago negro y poder distinguir dos figuras que conocía perfectamente, hicieron, para mi decepción que mis sospechas se volvieran una realidad… no sabía que pensar si enojo o decepción por la escena por mas bochornosa que tenía enfrente de ese par casi devorándose la cara o al menos algo muy cercano a eso

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

-¡¿HARRY?!- preguntaron ambos notablemente asustados

-no soy Voldemort- dije bastante enojado - ahora responde mi pregunta Ronald-

-yo… este… nosotros…Harry esto no es lo que parece lo juro – dijo Ron levantándose

-¿entonces no se estaban devorando la cara el uno al otro? ¿O es que a Lavander le entro una basura en el ojo y de la nada se estaban besando?-

-Harry no seas ridículo, además ¿Por qué te pones así? –

-no se tal vez porque tienes una novia, y esa novia es Hermione quien es como mi hermana-

Ron desvió la mirada obviamente incomodo –Lavander déjanos solos, hablamos después-

-pero…-

\- que te vayas ¿no me escuchaste?- si no es porque sé que es Ron el que hablaba hubiera pensado que hablaba el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy por lo frio y despectivo de su tono

Lavander se levanto rápidamente mientras notaba como sus ojos se cristalizaban y salía corriendo en dirección al castillo

-Escúchame bien Harry, lo que pasa entre ellas y yo no se lo dirás a nadie en especial a Hermione –

-¿ellas?¿Es que acaso hay mas demás de Hermione y Lavander?, ¡Estás loco! Hermione es como mi hermana, no dejare que nadie la lastime, en especial tu, quien se supone que era su mejor amigo y la amaba – le dije indignado jamás encubriría semejante cosa

-no estoy loco Harry, de hecho Hermione es quien tiene la culpa… ella no se interesa por las necesidades que puede tener una pareja, además no hace más que pasársela leyendo ¿sabes lo aburrido que es?-

Esto era el colmo… ¿Quién era este pelirrojo que tenía enfrente y que había pasado con mi mejor amigo Ronald Weasley?

-¿es broma, verdad? ¿Ron, de verdad te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado como para decir que es su culpa que tú la engañes con una de las mas ofrecidas de Hogwarts?-

-Harry, Harry, Harry… deberías saber que los hombre tenemos necesidades que van mas allá de un simple "beso" o un "te quiero" que es lo único que me ofrece Hermione ya que siempre está con la excusa de que no está "preparada". Harry por favor, no soy de piedra-

-Eso es solo una excusa estúpida Ronald, no dejare que sigas engañando a mione- me di la media vuelta dispuesto a irme

-yo que tu no lo haría, después de todo Hermione me ama y muy difícilmente te crea, además… Nadie además de mi quera estar con ella después de todo ella no es precisamente lo que se diría "una belleza"- dijo Ron con una frialdad y burla que no era nada propia de él, ¿Quién es esta persona? -¿enserió quieres lastimarla por una tontería como esta? ¿Soportaras en tu conciencia el corazón roto de mione?-

Me mantuve en silencio, no sabía que responder… ya habíamos pasado tanto en la guerra que quería que de una buena vez todo marchara bien pero… ¿enserió sería capaz de soportar el callar el engaño del pelirrojo solo para que su amiga no sufra? ¿Sería mejor hacerse el ciego e ignorar los descaros de este personaje disfrazado de Ron?

Ron simplemente sonrió – sabes que es verdad, Hermione no encontrara nada mejor que yo… lo mejor será que guardes el secreto Harry, después de todo ¿la comunidad mágica no espera que estemos juntos? Pues, hay que complacer al público, ¿no lo crees?-

Lo mire fijamente, no podía ver algo mas allá de la burla y la satisfacción en esos profundos ojos azules, los cuales e algún momento fueron inocentes, algo torpes pero siempre honestos ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-Bueno si no vas a decir nada me voy, me están esperando – comento el pelirrojo alejándose en dirección al castillo dejándolo solo

"_esto no se quedara así… ¡Con mi hermana nadie juega!"_

* * *

**(Luna PoV)**

Luego de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde con las chicas, me despedí de ellas diciendo que buscaría algunos Nargles que parecían estar alterados, me miraron un tanto dubitativas antes de despedirse e ir a su sala común, sabía que no debería mentirles pero era por una buena causa o al menos yo lo consideraba así, sumida en mis pensamientos llegue hasta el tercer piso donde a la distancia pude escuchar lo que me parecía una discusión

-¡No eres nada además de escoria! ¡un maldito mortifago asesino!-

-¿Por qué no le hiciste un favor al mundo y dejabas que te mataran en la guerra?- dijo una segunda voz

Me acerque lentamente ocultándome detrás de una de las columnas cercanas, un grupo de alrededor de 5 chicos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff rodeaban a quien podía identificar era nada más y nada menos que a Draco, quien parecía mantenerse indiferente ante sus ataques

-¿hacerles un favor? ¿A ustedes? Por favor, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo en idiotas como ustedes- dijo Draco con su típica mascara de frialdad, aunque podía notar que en cierta forma esas palabras le afectaban

-¿te crees mucho, no Malfoy?- dijo uno de los chicos de Gryffindor –pues te enseñaremos que no eres más que una basura-

De un momento para otro los 5 se abalanzaron sobre Draco, quien a duras penas trataba de soportar la oleada de golpes que le llegaban sin parar, Sali de mi escondite y corrí hacia ellos

-Expelliarmus- dije logrando alejarlos de Draco quien estaba recostado contra la pared con varios moretones y la nariz y boca cubiertas de sangre

-¡No te metas en esto Lunática!- dijo uno de Hufflepuff

\- ¿Qué no me meta? – Los mire fijamente – soy prefecta, por ende debo meterme-

-Prefecta un demonio, ¿acaso estas defendiendo a ese asesino?- grito el mismo de antes

-Draco, no es ningún asesino- dije calmadamente – 30 puntos menos a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff por agresión a un estudiante- dije calmada y sonriente – les recomiendo que se vayan antes de que llegue la directora-

Se miraron entre ellos para luego lanzarme una clara mirada de rabia, la verdad no me molestaba con los años había aprendido a no darle mayor importancia a esas cosas

-Ojala se pudran tu y toda tu maldita banda de basura que tienes como familia Malfoy- dijeron antes de irse corriendo de allí

-¿esto te pasa a menudo?- le pregunte a Draco quien simplemente tomaba su varita y comenzaba a curarse el mismo

-…- no dijo nada y siguió en lo suyo

Me acerque a él con intenciones de ayudarlo, pero el solo se alejo

-¿Qué quieres Lovegood? ya hiciste la buena obra del día requerida por el escuadrón de Potter, déjame en paz- dijo a la defensiva, en cierta forma no podía evitar pensar que parecía uno de esos gatitos que dolo son ariscos porque tiene miedo

\- yo sé que no eres un asesino-

Alzo una ceja extrañado, pero decidió ignorarme

-Lo que digan los demás no tiene por qué afectarte, yo sé que no eres tan malo como todos piensan… solo fuiste victima de las circunstancias-

-tú ni nadie no sabes nada de mí- frunciendo el ceño- no sé que quieras pero, no soy una de las obras de caridad de las que se enorgullezca tu grupito de hacer-

-Solo quiero ser tu amiga Draco- dije sonriendo

El me miro como si fuera un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estaba ligeramente pálido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué querrías semejante cosa?-

-Ya te dije, no eres tan mala persona como todos creen y además solo quiero ser tu amiga- dije acercándome a él y curándole algunos de los moretones de la cara

-¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti? Eres una más del escuadrón Potter, ustedes me odian…y con buena razón en realidad-

-Yo no te odio, y dudo que Harry o Hermione te odien… solo no se conocen lo suficiente como para agradarse entre ustedes-

Por un segundo pude notar que murmuraba algo no estaba segura aunque creo que dijo "si ella es demasiado buena para eso…" con lo que me pareció un tono melancólico, podía notarlo Draco Malfoy el príncipe de las serpientes era solo una máscara que ocultaba a Draco el joven que vivía una vida que no quería pero era demasiado orgulloso para decir lo contrario

-ven vamos a la enfermería, antes de que los Torposolo te confundan de nuevo-

-¿topolopos?- era obvio que no había entendido

Con cuidado lo ayude a levantarse del suelo ya que si bien había curado la mayoría de sus heridas aun tenía un par de huesos rotos

-si alguien pregunta, me caí de la escoba por causa del viento- murmuró Draco mirando a cualquier otro lado

-muy bien-

Esto sería el inicio de una buena amistad, y me aseguraría de que Draco Malfoy curara aquella melancolía de su mirada y creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo

* * *

N/A: bueno, bueno antes que nada espero que las fans de Ron no me maten… francamente siempre eh pensado que Ron llevo la cuestión de la fama tras bambalinas bastante mal volviéndose arrogante, narcisista superfluo, egoísta y aprovecho muchas de sus "locas fans" para saciar sus "necesidades" bueno es por decir mi idea general de Ron adolecente post-guerra

Con respecto a Luna, la amistad de ella y Draco jugara un rol importante en la historia, solo eso diré :v

PD: por cada review que mandes Fred y George le harán una broma a la persona que tú quieras


	5. ¿Amigos? Luna y el Hurón

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda noche (acá es de madrugada pos… XD) quiero agradecer a **Aleksast, ****The Lady Annabelle**, **Serena Princesita Hale **y **Sardes333** por sus reviews en el cap anterior, especialmente por no matarme por mi adaptación de Ron, enserio gracias eso era algo que me tenia preocupada… también agradecer a todos los que le dan a favoritos o siguen la historia :D sin más que decir disfruten el cap

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿Amigos? Luna y el Hurón **

Ah pasado un mes desde que entramos a Hogwarts, Harry y Ron han estado muy distantes el uno del otro, ni Ginny ni yo sabemos que pasa, es evidente que se ignoran o se evitan a toda costa, lo que me cuesta comprender es el porqué de la noche a la mañana pasaron de casi no pasar más de una hora sin hablar a no hacerlo por más de un mes, lo más extraño es que cada vez que trataba de preguntarles la razón Ron se ponía tan rojo como su cabello y se alejaba furico y Harry simplemente evitaba responderme… admito que a veces agradecía ya no tener que estar en la torre Gryffindor donde se notaba una tención casi palpable entre ellos, tanto así que Ginny y yo nos reuníamos generalmente en mi sala común ya que Malfoy últimamente se encuentra fuera de la torre más de lo acostumbrado

-Te lo digo enserió Herms, algo raro pasa con esos dos-

-Lo sé, la pregunta es ¿Qué les pasa?- dije mientras llegábamos a la entrada de la torre de premios anuales

-Oye Herms otra cosa que me entra en duda, ¿no me dijiste que Malfoy generalmente se la pasaba acá en la torre?- me pregunto ella al ver la torre desierta

-sí pero desde hace unas dos semanas que generalmente no pasa tanto tiempo aquí… además generalmente estaba en su alcoba, en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro sobre pociones o algún libro de literatura o sentado en su sillón frente a la chimenea - le comente sin darle mayor importancia

-interesante… ¿notaste que te fijas mucho en su rutina diaria?- dijo sentándose en el sofá de color vino tinto

La mire extrañada -¿de qué hablas? Lo note porque era lo que siempre hacia- sentándome junto a ella

–Si tu lo dices Herms…- Ginny suspiro - ¿por cierto con van las cosas con mi hermano? –

Ahora suspire yo – No lo sé realmente, está muy distante… se la pasa jugando al Quidditch, con los muchachos de Gryffindor o cualquier adulador que se le acerque o sus estúpidas fans que no hacen más que buscarlo por su fama- _"Especialmente las lambisconas de Lavander y Parvati"_

Ginny me sonrió de forma comprensiva, después de todo ella me entendía pues era novia del niño-que-vivió-y-derroto-a-Voldemort así que sabía lo que era tener un novio que tuviera que soportar a los interesados que solo se acercaban a el por su fama o a los aduladores que no veían a la persona sino que solo veían al héroe de guerra

Repentinamente escuchamos un ruido que venía de la entrada, si no me equivocaba eran voces, mejor dicho risas

-Sabía que era mala idea usar esa "escénica contra topolopos" tuya Luna-

-Son Torposolo Draco, y si me lo preguntas funciono bastante bien-

El simplemente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa ¿juguetona? – sí, si lo que digas Luna pero… No soy particularmente apasionado de el olor a chocolate con miel es… demasiado empalagoso para mí-

"_Un momento ¿"Luna" "Draco"? ¿Pero de que me perdí?"_

Ginny y yo nos miramos casi sin poder creerlo, tenía que ser una broma ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran amigos? _"porque eso son… ¿No? ¡¿No?!" _me preocupe por ese pensamiento, a mi no debería importarme eso, Luna es muy inteligente y sabe cuidarse y el solo es…Pues el Hurón botador, pero entonces… ¿porque me incomoda que Malfoy le sonría de esa manera?

\- Tú eres bueno en pociones, podrías ayudarme a modificar el olor al menos para que no te moleste a ti-

-Lo pensare, de mientras iré a cambiar mi túnica- se olio ligeramente el brazo- y quizá darme una ducha, espérame aquí siéntate en el sofá negro si quieres – dijo él mientras subía rápidamente a su alcoba y finalmente se encerraba en el baño pasándonos de alto a Ginny y a mí como si no existiéramos

Mire a Ginny nuevamente y ambas miramos a Luna quien parecía no haber notado nuestra presencia aunque solo parecía, de eso nos dimos cuenta al instante en que notamos que tenia rato mirándonos sonriente

-Hola Hermione, Hola Ginny ¿no les parece un lindo día?- saludo como siempre

-¿Luna se puede saber que hacías con Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny quien más que alterada parecía sorprendida

-Somos amigos, así como lo somos Harry, Ron, Hermione tú y yo-

-¿amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunte esta vez yo tratando de averiguar porque me incomodaba ese hecho

-sí y desde hace un mes- respondió Luna simplemente

-¡¿un mes?!- dijimos ambas

Luna simplemente asintió –Deberían entender que Draco no es mala persona, si le dieran la oportunidad podrían ver que está arrepentido de muchas cosas… -Luna me miro fijamente –especialmente de cómo te trato a ti Hermione, no me lo ha dicho pero lo sé-

Por alguna razón no pude evitar sonrojarme, era ilógico ¿Por qué me sonrojo por semejante cosa? Además es verdad que vergüenza debería darle el cómo me trato en el pasado, aunque ahora si bien seguía siendo el mismo arrogante y egocéntrico hurón de siempre podía notar un cambio en su actitud, aunque con lo poco que lo trataba realmente fuera de una discusión no podía dar un verdadero veredicto

-Es un cabezota, es obvio que tampoco lo haría- respondió Ginny al ver que yo no lo hacia

Justo en ese momento salía un recién duchado Draco quien vestía su uniforme perfectamente desarreglado, la camisa estaba desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, la corbata anudada de forma floja lo que dejaba una perfecta vista a su pecho pálidamente sincerado, su cabello desordenado estaba húmedo pero lo suficientemente seco para no escurrir gotas de agua por las puntas, se veía simplemente perfecto _"¡Hermione Granger concéntrate! ¡Por Merlín, además TIENES NOVIO deja de ver perfección donde solo hay hurones!"_

-Ya estoy listo Luna- dijo dándose cuenta al fin de nuestra presencia –Mini Weasley, Granger- pude notar como su miraba quedaba fija en mi, sin poder evitarlo mordí mi labio y mire hacia otro lado _"¿pero qué me pasa?"_

-Hola Malfoy – Saludo Ginny – No sabía que eras amigo de Luna-

\- Ni yo sabía que ustedes estaban aquí, así que estamos a mano- se encogió en hombros restándole importancia

-Oye Ginny- Llamo luna distrayendo a la pelirroja de Malfoy – Me acompañarías un momento a la torre Gryffindor, necesito hablar con Harry-

Los tres miramos confundidos a Luna ¿Qué planeaba?

-eh… claro- respondió un tanto insegura Ginny

Luna miro a Draco y le sonrió de una forma que no lograba describir… pero no me gustaba – ¿Draco, podrías quedarte acá un rato con Hermione en lo que vuelvo?-

Luna sin dar tiempo a responder tomo a Ginny de la mano y salieron por el retrato dejándonos a Draco y a mí en un profundo silencio

-así que…-

-¿De verdad Luna y tu son amigos?- no pude evitar preguntar

-si- encogiéndose en hombros

-Pero Luna y tu son… son… tan diferentes- vaya eso sonó un poco tonto

-Granger quizás no lo sepas pero las personas son diferentes unas de otras, además…- se acerco lentamente hacia mi quedando apenas a un metro de distancia – ¿no lo sabías? Los opuestos se atraen –

No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, recordaba el primer día en la torre cuando me perdí y admire ese par de iris de plata, eran diferentes al resto, sin duda un color que destacaba por ser único al igual que su dueño

-Granger si me sigues mirando así pensare que te has enamorado de mí-

Volví a la realidad encontrándome con un Draco de sonrisa torcida

El quería jugar pues yo también lo haría -Ja, eso solo pasaría en tus sueños Malfoy- sonreí –además te recuerdo que tengo novio-

-Oh por supuesto la estúpida comadreja…- dijo molesto y con obvio desagrado _"ok, Draco es bipolar…"_ – dime algo Granger, ¿Tan bajos son tus estándares que te conformas con una comadreja de media neurona?-

-Ron no tiene media neurona ni es de bajos estándares, además ¿a ti que te importan mis estándares hurón?-

-¿Qué no la tiene?- ironizó – por Merlín Granger hasta el inútil de Longbottom sería mejor partido que la comadreja –

-Neville no es ningún inútil y para que lo sepas el está muy feliz con Hannah, al igual que yo con Ron, otra cosa ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar mis relaciones de pareja y mas con Ron?- dije al borde de la exasperación, este hurón cada vez me saca mas de quicio ¿Cómo demonios es amigo de Luna?

-Granger… eres tan ciega que no vez lo que está frente a tu propia nariz- suspiro, de repente su mirada cambio se había suavizado como si mimara a un animalito lastimado _"¿pero quien se cree?" _– Pero no seré yo quien te diga que tu comadreja no es más que un imbécil disfrazado de tu estereotipado "príncipe azul"- sonrió ligeramente – no, los hombres de verdad no son príncipes son simplemente hombres que viven, luchan, sienten y se equivocan… El día que lo entiendas te darás cuenta que no todo lo que brilla es oro-

Me quede estupefacta por un segundo _"¿de dónde había salido este Draco filosófico? Un momento… ¿desde cuándo es "Draco"?"_

-Bueno Granger aunque me encantaría seguir con este profundo análisis al espécimen de media neurona al que tu denominas "novio" –haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra- tengo que retirarme, tengo clases y tu también- camino hasta las escaleras que daban al retrato, me miro nuevamente por un segundo murmurando algo que no logre entender para finalmente salir de la torre

"_Por Merlín y Morgana ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? ¿Y qué quería decir con "no todo lo que brilla es oro?" "_

* * *

_**(Narrador PoV)**_

-¿Luna, quieres dejar de arrástrame por todo Hogwarts?- pidió Ginny por decima vez

Luna y Ginny tenían al menos unos 20 minutos caminando sin lo que parecía un rumbo fijo, cosa que exasperaba a la pelirroja ya que la habían sacado de la torre de premios anuales con la excusa de ir a la Torre perteneciente a Gryffindor para hablar con Harry pero parecía que su amiga rubia lo había olvidado por completo

-¡Luna, hazme caso!-

Luna seguía en su mundo sin prestarle la mínima atención a lo que prácticamente le gritaba su amiga y manteniendo un firme agarre a la mano de esta

-¡Suficiente!-

La Gryffindor paro abruptamente logrando al fin detener a su amiga Ravenclaw quien, finalmente parecía haber regresado al planeta tierra

-¡ahora mismo me vas a decir a donde me querías llevar!- exigió cruzándose de brazos

Luna notablemente sonrojada desvió la mirada, cosa que extraño a la pelirroja ya que no era nada común verla actuar así -¿Luna?-

-Ginny... Necesito que me ayudes- levantando la mirada - ¿Cómo invitas a un chico a salir?-

* * *

**N/A: **bueno para que vean que soy buena adelante la subida del cap que pensaba hacerla el Lunes, pero como recordé que el Lunes tengo mil cosas que hacer pues… salen ustedes ganando XD Por cierto ¿Quién creen que sea el chico al que quiere invitar Luna a salir? Y ¿Creen que Neville sería mejor partido para Herms que Ronald? Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews :DD

PD: por cada review que mandes los Nargles te regalaran una corbata que le quitaron a Draco o Harry (en el caso de los chicos de Herms o de Luna) :v


	6. Primer Viaje: Discusiones

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda noche quiero agradecer a, **Serena Princesita Hale**,**LocaPorLosRRBZ****, **y **Guest **por sus reviews en el cap anterior, y**C'est Hanabi**con respecto a lo que me dijiste de la situación concurrida (cliché) de los premios anuales estoy tratando de que el enfoque en el que ellos se acerquen no sea por eso, ya que la verdad eso lo eh leído en al menos unos 30 fic :/ (Eso no quita que sean buenos, pero no quiero caer en ese cliché) solo lo use como medio como para que aprendan a soportarse… un poco XD. Bueno en fin agradecer también a todos los que le dan a favoritos o siguen la historia :D sin más que decir disfruten el cap

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Primer Viaje: Discusiones **

**(Hermione PoV)**

\- Jóvenes quiero recordarles que mañana se realizara el primer viaje a Hogsmeade del año y que como es costumbre, todos los alumnos desde el tercer hasta el séptimo año podrán ir al viaje presentando un permiso firmado por sus padres o representantes exceptuando a los alumnos del último curso, eso es todo. Ahora les pido a todos retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes, la cena ha concluido- Termino Mcgonagall su discurso a la vez que desaparecía la comida de las mesas indicando efectivamente el final de la cena

-No puedo esperar, desde hace tanto que me muero por tomar una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Ginny muy emocionada

-Yo escuche que Honeydukes estará vendiendo sus nuevos dulces de salamandra, Hannah no ha parado de decir que seguramente serán una nueva sensación y que quiere que seamos los primeros en probarlos – comentó Neville con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Vaya ah alguien le ah pegado duro, no?-

-¿ah que te refieres Harry?- pregunto interesado Neville

-Se nota que estas muy enamorado de ella, a mí en lo personal ni todos los galones del mundo me harían probar algo que contenga salamandra- bromeo Harry logrando un notorio sonrojo en Neville

-eh…yo… pues…-

-¿Oye Ginny, es cierto que Fred y George abrieron una nueva sucursal en Hogsmeade?- pregunte yo tratando de salvar al pobre Neville que estaba tan rojo como un tomate

-Pues sí, hace unos días me mandaron una carta donde me lo contaban, además me dijeron que tendrá cosas exclusivas que no estarán en la tienda del Callejón Diagon según para que cada una tenga "personalidad propia" o algo así, dijeron que harían la apertura mañana-

-Oye Ginny… -

-Harry ni me preguntes, se que te mueres por ir- respondió ella antes de que siquiera preguntara

-¿te eh dicho que te amo?- dijo Harry con un brillo en sus ojos

-Sí, pero nunca esta demás escucharlo- respondió dándole un pequeño beso a Harry

Mis amigos siguieron conversando de lo que harían mañana en Hogsmeade mientras yo me daba cuenta de un detalle ¡no había hablado con Ron sobre qué haríamos! Había estado tan distraída esta semana con el asunto de Luna y Draco como amigos que lo había olvidado, lo busque con la mirada rápidamente tratando de encontrarlo entre el mar de alumnos de Gryffindor, cosa que no tarde mucho en lograr después de todo ese cabello rojo no es fácil de disimular, mas para mi molestia la imagen que vi fue por decir lo menos bastante molesta: Ron estaba completamente rodeado por un grupo de chicas de 6to año quienes eran lideradas por Lavander y Parvati quienes colgaban de cada uno de los brazos de él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sinceramente me moleste ¿es que acaso no veía que nada mas lo buscaban por su fama y no por él? , disimuladamente me aleje de los demás y me fui acercando a donde se encontraba el dichoso grupito de "trogloditas con exceso de hormonas" y Ron quienes seguían riendo sin advertir en lo más mínimo mi presencia

-Ron…- nada, me ignoro

-Ron- de nuevo, nada

-Ronald- Lavander y Parvati me miraron por un instante pero hicieron de cuenta que no estaba, ¡eso fue el colmo!

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!- le llame casi al punto de gritar, cosa que parece haber funcionado porque al fin noto mi presencia -¿se puede saber porque me ignoras? ¿Y qué hacen Lavander y Parvati sujetas a ti como si fueras un poste?-

-¿Hermione se puede saber qué te pasa? –respondió el – No tienes porque gritarme ni reclamarme como si fueras mi mama-

-¡No te estoy gritando Ron! Además no has respondido lo que te pregunte-

Ron me miro por un momento y luego a Lavander y a Parvati y al resto de sus "fans" –Chicas déjennos solos por favor, les prometo que mañana tendrán más del Gran Ron Weasley - dijo obteniendo por respuesta un fuerte chillido, momentos después quedamos ambos solos en el pasillo que daba a la torre Gryffindor

-¿Por qué les dijiste que mañana estarías con ellas?- le pregunte dubitativa –se supone que iríamos juntos…-

\- Porque les prometí hacerlo Hermione, y eso es lo que hare- dijo el simplemente ignorando mi último comentario

-¡Pero es el primer viaje desde que acabo la guerra Ron!- el volteo los ojos –es el primer viaje desde que somos novios…-

-Mione…- dijo el bajando la mirada –Mira de verdad quería ir contigo pero… es que no podía decirles que no… Lo siento-

Lo mire por un momento, realmente no sabía que pensar, Ron había cambiado tanto desde la guerra y aun mas desde que regresamos a Hogwarts, muchas veces me preguntaba si era aquel muchacho dulce y un poco tonto del que desde hacia tanto me había enamorado y no solo un desconocido que había robado la apariencia de mi novio y amigo como yo comenzaba a creer

-Si lo sientes, cancélales-

-Mione…- me miro por un instante y nuevamente desvió la mirada - ya te dije, no puedo-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tu NOVIA no es suficiente razón para cancelarles a ese grupito de hormonas con patas?-

-¡Mione no seas ridícula, no puedes estar celosa de ellas…no es algo serio para que te pongas así! – me respondió el alzando la voz

-¿Ridícula? ¡¿Acaso crees que soy una ridícula por querer pasar tiempo con mi novio?!- Grite enojada y dolida por sus palabras

-¡basta mañana iré con las chicas, tu piensa y mejora tu carácter y cuando estés más calmada búscame! – grito él para luego alejarse en dirección a la torre dejándome sola en aquel pasillo

* * *

_**20 minutos después…**_

Llegue a la torre de premios anuales con la cabeza y la moral baja, solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación, acostarme en mi cama y no despertar hasta el próximo Lunes, así evitaría pensar en Ron y en el hecho de que a pesar de ser su novia parece ser que ellas tenían un rol más importante en su vida para el del que pudiera alguna vez tener yo

-Vaya Granger con esa cara podrías interpretar perfectamente a un inferí- se escucho la odiosa voz de Malfoy _"Lo que me faltaba…"_

-Cállate Malfoy, no quiero escucharte- dije siguiendo mi camino ni tomarle mayor importancia

Se escucho una pequeña risa – ¿Qué pasa Granger, Tu intento de "Príncipe azul" te cambio por un grupo de hormonas abre piernas?-

Me detuve -¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me haga o no Ron?- en el mismo segundo me arrepentí de lo dicho ya que, le había dado la información que él quería

Se levanto de su sofá en el cual había estado antes de que entrara y se coloco a una distancia algo corta de mí – tienes razón, no me importa Granger, pero no puedo evitar cierta molesta por el hecho de que no puedas ver más allá de tu nariz, y que todo lo que si puedes ver es en blanco y negro-

Fruncí el ceño –Habla claro Malfoy, sino, no digas nada-

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos manteniendo su mirada fija en mi rostro, como si analizara cada una de mis facciones – Granger no te lo voy a repetir, No voy a ser yo quien te diga que la comadreja no es más que un imbécil al que has idealizado-

Fue mi turno para mirarlo fijamente _"¿pero quién demonios se creía para decir eso? Si, es verdad que Ron en este último tiempo ni con la escenita que nos montamos hace un rato demostró ser el novio ideal, pero eso tampoco le daba a Draco el derecho de criticar"_ -¿Y quién te crees tú para opinar sobre mi vida Malfoy? Te lo diré: Nadie, no eres nadie en mi vida para meterte en ella y mucho menos para opinar-

Por un segundo me pareció ver un rápido destello en sus ojos que tan rápido como vino se fue, por lo cual no logre identificarlo

-Vaya Granger, sabía que podas ser una serpiente venenosa pero deberías esforzarte más si quieres llegar a mi nivel- se alejo lentamente y camino en dirección a su alcoba – y antes de que lo olvide, Vendrás mañana con Luna y conmigo a Hogsmeade y antes de que digas algo, no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo- termino de decir para cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de aquella sala

Me quede helada por unos instantes _"Ok, recapitulemos… primero: Ron decide ir con las calenturientas a_ _Hogsmeade en lugar de conmigo, segundo: La extraña discusión que acabo de tener con Malfoy y tercero y aun más importante:__ ¿acaso el hurón me acaba de invitar a ir a __Hogsmeade__? Oficial el mundo se volvió loco…"_

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

-¡Maldita sea!- grite por milésima vez desde que había entrado a mi habitación - ¿Cómo se pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez? ¿Yo? ¿Invitando a Granger a Hogsmeade?- me pase las manos por mi cabello en un intento de calmarme- Draco, Draco cada día estas peor… Tu cordura se está yendo al diablo-

Mis nervios estaban en su límite, es que ¿Cómo no lo estarían? Esta conducta no es propia de mi persona _"Quizá el juntarme con Luna me está afectando..." pensaba_ en un burdo intento de no hondar en mi repentina locura –es que no hay otra explicación sino fuera eso ¿Qué razón tendría para haberla seguido mientras salía del gran comedor? ¿Qué otra razón tendría para hacer que entienda que la estúpida comadreja le tiene unos cuernos que son proporcionalmente del tamaño del Lago negro? Cosa que no debería importarme en lo más mínimo y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué mierda me molesta tanto eso?-

Comencé a caminar de un lado al otro por toda la habitación, mi cabeza era un caos, -inaceptable, simplemente imperdonable… Yo soy un Malfoy y ella… Solo es Granger ¡Por Merlín, es la sabe lo todo Granger!- cansado de tanta faena me tumbe a la cama –Mi padre y todos mis ancestros seguro se estarán revolviendo en sus tumbas- suspiré

"_Oh Vamos Draco ni que hueras tenido sexo con ella o le hueras confesado que la amas o algo así, solo la invitaste a ir a __Hogsmeade__ CON LUNA y contigo, eres un dramático"_ por primera y única vez mi propia conciencia me había sorprendido, gratamente eh de admitir aunque hay ciertas partes que me preocupa el simple hecho de solo pensarlas

-Bah, estoy exagerando…es solo un viaje ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dije mientras mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse para no volver a abrirse hasta el regreso del sol

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

-¡¿Cómo que no vendrás Luna?!- preguntamos yo y Granger al ver a Luna quien no estaba vestida precisamente para salir

-Lo siento chicos- estornudo – es que ayer buscan…- estornudo – do a los Nargles que se llevaron mis zapatos- estornudo- me enferme, lo siento-

-Pero Luna… ¡No quiero estar sola con este hurón!- señalándome

-¡No te creas que a mí me hace mucha ilusión pasar mí tiempo contigo Sabe lo todo!- fruncí el ceño

-¡Pues nadie te estaba obligando a nada Malfoy!-

-¡a ti tampoco Granger!-

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- Grito Luna haciendo que Granger y yo nos calláramos en el acto, ya que, no es normal que ella grite – ambos van a ir juntos, fin de la discusión-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Draco- estornudo – Tu invitaste a Herms a ir con nosotros y como yo no puedo ir – estornudo – irán juntos- sonrió ella

-Pero yo no…-

-Tú aceptaste venir Herms- más sonriente

-Eso no es…-

-Bueno, ya se hace tarde si no se apuran perderán la carroza, adiós- dijo Luna para luego alejarse dando sus característicos saltos perdiéndose a la distancia

-Mira Mal…-

-Hagamos una Tregua- me miro sorprendida y a decir verdad yo mismo me sorprendí por mis palabras –No te hagas ilusiones Granger es eso o quedarnos aquí en el castillo- dije tratando de excusarme

Ella suspiro como derrotada, eso solo significa que sabe que tengo razón – bien…- sonreí -solo por lo que dure el viaje- bufé… eso era tan típico de Granger

-Hecho, ahora camina que las carrozas se irán-

-Tú no me das ordenes Malfoy- protesto ella adelantándoseme o al menos eso parecía querer hacer

-Granger ¿quieres caminar más rápido? No tenemos toda la vida-

-¡Cállate!-

Este sin dudas seria un viaje muy, pero muy largo…

* * *

**(Luna PoV)**

Una vez lejos de Draco y Herms, me adentre en los pasillos de castillo buscando el salón donde habíamos quedado de vernos hasta que todos los demás alumnos se hubieran ido, luego de un par de minutos lo encontré y una enorme sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro al ver que el estaba allí esperándome

-Hola, disculpa la demora, tenía un asunto que atender- salude

-Tranquila no tengo mucho tiempo aquí- respondió el bajándose del escritorio donde se hallaba sentado -Entonces, ¿Que quieres hacer?-

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos Nargles mientras los demás se van?- sugerí un tanto insegura

-¿Nables?- me miro dubitativo pero luego sonrió – Por mi suena excelente, vamos-

Nos miramos un momento y comenzamos a reír para luego salir de aquel salón y buscar a los Nargles. Mi conciencia me decía que no estaba bien haberle mentido a Draco ni a Hermione pero, solo así lograría que se llevaran mejor y dejaran atrás ese orgullo, además si lo pasaban la mitad de lo bien que yo lo estoy pasando habrá valido la pena.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero les haya gustado el capi, para las que pensaron que Luna invitaría a Draco lamento decirles que no, pero aun tienen chance para adivinar quién es XD (la primera persona que adivine tendra una mencion especial en un capitulo)

Por cierto quizá algunos se dieron de que cambie mi Nick, bueno pasa que originalmente estaba mal escrito por eso el cambio, les aviso para evitar confusiones :3

PD: Por cada review que mandes participas por un viaje a Hogsmeade con Draco (para las chicas) y con Hermione o Luna (Para los chicos) :v


	7. Primer viaje: Treguas

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda tarde quiero agradecer a, todos/as por sus reviews en el cap anterior de verdad nunca pensé que esta historia llegara a gustar tanto .

Como lo prometido es deuda: este capítulo tendrá la "**Mención Especial**" de **Christine C** ¡quien fue la primera en adivinar al chico secreto! Además de que **este capítulo se lo dedicare** a su persona **como premio** :D

Además hare una "**Mención honorifica**" para **AFuckingAngel **por mencionar primero que nadie al chico de Luna aunque luego cambio por otro

Bueno en fin quiero agradecer también a todos los que le dan a favoritos o siguen la historia :D sin más que decir disfruten el cap

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Primer viaje: Treguas **

**(Hermione PoV)**

Silencio, eso era lo único que había en la carroza que compartía con Malfoy en camino a Hogsmeade, después de todo hay que recordar que al no conocernos realmente fuera de una discusión no teníamos, aparentemente, ningún tema de conversación. Suspire por decimotercera vez en lo que llevamos de trayecto, preguntándome que estarían haciendo mis amigos y Ron quienes no tenían que soportar a Draco Suplicio Malfoy

-Granger, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto el rompiendo el silencio

-¿el qué?- haciéndome la desentendida aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería

-No eres tonta Granger, sabes perfectamente de que hablo-

Sí, pero no se lo diría – No, la verdad es que no-

-Granger… no juegues con mi paciencia- siseó él, típico de las serpientes

-Malfoy si piensas que con eso me asustas estas más que equivocado- respondí tajante

-¡Por Merlín Granger! ¡Se supone que estaríamos en T-R-E-G-U-A!- se quejo el remarcando cada letra de la última palabra -¡y tu no haces otra cosa más que suspirar como si te hubieran condenado al beso del Dementor! –

-el beso del Dementor sería menos castigo…- murmure por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto él con el ceño fruncido

-lo que escuchaste-

Por un segundo casi me pareció ver un atisbo de tristeza e sus ojos, pero había sido tan breve que no podía estar segura…. Tal vez, solo tal vez, me había pasado un poco de la raya

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas?- pregunto el de la nada mirándome fijamente -¿mi compañía es tan desagradable como para preferir el beso del Dementor?-

-Malfoy yo no…-

-Vamos Granger dilo sin pena, no hay nadie cerca que vaya a escucharte y aun si lo hubiera nadie diría lo contrario… todos quisieran verme muerto, y no me extrañaría que tu también- dijo él en el tono más frio que jamás hubiera escuchado en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me insultaba su tono había sido así… eso de alguna forma me perturbo, definitivamente, me había pasado de la raya

-a diferencia de lo que crees Malfoy, yo no le eh deseado la muerte a nadie, ni siquiera a ti que has sido un patán desde que te conozco… - respondí simplemente tratando de mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera a él, algo me decía que si lo hacía no me gustaría lo que vería

De nuevo se instalo el silencio en la carroza, solo que esta vez era realmente incomodo, lo que me hacia rogarle a Merlín y a todos los Dioses que termináramos de llegar a Hogsmeade, 20 minutos más pasaron en completo silencio hasta que finalmente llegamos y aparentemente éramos los últimos debido a que los demás alumnos solo se podían ver a la distancia; me baje de la carroza aterrizando sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve típico del lugar, sonreí, seguía tal y como lo recordaba antes de que todo el caos de la guerra estallara, si poder disfrutar de este hermoso lugar significaba que tendría que evitar discutir con Malfoy bien valdría la pena intentarlo

-Yo regresare al castillo, tú quédate y busca a tus amigos-

Me gire para notar que Malfoy seguía en la carroza con la mirada pérdida – Tu me invitaste a venir, ahora te quedas- respondí, no es que no me gustara la idea, la verdad era muy tentadora pero… mi orgullo no me dejaba que le permitiera que se fuera y más si era él quien me había invitado, además aun me sentía un poco mal por el comentario del beso…

-Solo lo hice porque Luna me lo pido…-

No sabía porque, pero no le creí –Malfoy deja de hacerte el papel de diva y baja, no tenemos todo el día para esto-

El me miro y yo lo mire, pasaron unos minutos hasta que él se canso y bajo de la carroza –Espero que sepas las posibles consecuencias de que te vean conmigo, Granger- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la entraba del poblado -¿caminas o qué?-

-sí, si ya voy- sonreí internamente, había logrado mi cometido

* * *

**(Harry PoV) **

Ginny, Neville, Hannah yo habíamos llegado hacia un rato al pintoresco pueblo, como aun era temprano decidimos separarnos y juntarnos en las tres escobas en un par de horas.

-Oye Harry, ¿Que te dijo Herms para no querer venir con nosotros?-

-Me dijo que vendría con Luna, y conociendo a Luna seguro llegaron para la última carroza- reí ligueramente, Luna podía ser una de las personas más inteligentes y observadoras que conocía, pero a veces se perdía tanto en su mundo que perdía también la noción del tiempo

-¿Con Luna?- pregunto ella extrañada –Pero Luna me dijo que hoy no vendría…-

Abrí los ojos enormemente -¿Cuándo exactamente te dijo eso?-

-Pues… hace una semana me pidió ayuda de cómo invitar a un chico, y cuando le pregunte si lo invitaría Hogsmeade me dijo que no, que no vendría…-

-Vaya… ¿Entonces crees que Hermione vino con alguien que no quería que viéramos?- pregunte, aunque eso no sonaba a algo que hiciera Mione

-La verdad Harry no lo creo…Quizá lo dijo para quedarse en Hogwarts leyendo, ya que sabía que la obligaríamos a venir- sugirió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa –mi amiga es un caso, de eso no hay duda-

\- tienes razón Ginny- sonreí – por cierto, ¿a quien quería invitar Luna?- pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caminar a Sortilegios Weasley

-No me lo dijo…- frunciendo el ceño levemente –Pero creo que quería invitar a Malfoy…-

Me detuve de golpe -¡¿MALFOY?!- grite, recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de mi novia–Lo siento…- dije tratando de calmarme – pero no logro entender… ¿Por qué crees que Luna querría salir con Malfoy?-

-Sé que debí haberte dicho pero…- se detuvo un momento mirando a otro lado - Luna y Malfoy al parecer son amigos desde inicios de año, Herms y yo nos enteramos hace una semana…y Creo que a Luna le gusta Malfoy-

Mis ojos se abrieron de una forma desmesurada ¿Luna y Malfoy amigos?, no dudaba de la capacidad de Luna de escoger muy bien a sus amigos pero… ¿Malfoy? Eso era algo que realmente no me esperaba, y menos enterarme que al parecer que a Luna le gustaba el ex-Príncipe de las Serpientes

-Vaya… eso… No me lo esperaba-

-¿No estás molesto?- me pregunto Ginny un tanto temerosa

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- le sonreí – Ginny, se que Malfoy no ah sido la mejor persona del mundo desde que lo conocemos- ella asintió – Pero luego de la guerra creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y si Luna logro encontrar algo bueno en el no seré yo quien les impida intentar algo, pero eso no quita que me las verá muy caro si él le hace daño, después de todo Luna es como segunda hermana después de Herms-

Ginny me miro impresionada por un momento como si tratara de asimilar mis palabras para luego dedicarme una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba fuertemente mi mano – Eres un gran hombre Harry James Potter, solo alguien con un corazón tan noble es capaz de tener el don del perdón como lo tienes tu-

Sonreí por sus palabras, nunca me consideraría un gran hombre, solo me consideraba un muchacho que había vivido demasiadas cosas como para querer guardar cualquier tipo de rencor por cosas que eran solo palabras y problemas de críos – Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la nueva sucursal de tus hermanos? Me muero por ver qué cosas tienen – dije emocionado

-Jajaja eres un caso Harry, claro vamos-

* * *

**(Ron PoV) **

Caminaba junto a Lavander, Parvati y algunas otras chicas por todo el pueblo, no podía evitar desviar mi mirada cada vez que veía a una hermosa chica la cual lograba reconocerme y me sonreía obviamente yo también le sonreía y le giñaba el ojo, tal vez hoy lograra variar un poco mi repertorio, luego de siempre estar con Lavander, Parvati y algunas otras que estaban en aquel momento en mi grupo necesitaba un sabor diferente

-Oye ro-ro- me llamo Lavander, la verdad odiaba que me llamara así, pero era demasiado pesada cuando le decía que no me llamara así

-¿Hm?-

-Parvati y yo estábamos pensando- _"¿pensaron? Eso ni yo me lo esperaba" _ -cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, nos gustaría saber si te interesaría…- uso su mirada picara, ya me gustaba por donde iba la conversación

-¿Si, Lavander?- pregunte yo con la misma sonrisa, no podía evitarlo

-Probar un nuevo juego que hemos creado… - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído para luego susurrar- especialmente para ti, y puedes traer a alguien más si gustas-

En ese momento no pude evitar imaginarme de lo que me hablaba, sonaba demasiado tentador, y por supuesto ¿Quién sería yo para negarme a probar un "inocente juego", más si lo han hecho especialmente para mí? Mi sonrisa se ensancho - ¿Un juego? Suena interesante… ¿y que se supone que gane yo?- pregunte, sabia la respuesta, pero eso no lo hace menos satisfactoria

-Lo que tú quieras, Ron- Respondió Parvati mientras daba un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que realmente me éxito

Por un momento a lo lejos pude observar a una muchacha menuda de cabello castaño y bastante alborotado junto con un muchacho alto al que no lograba ver completamente ya que estaba cubierto con una túnica de invierno negra junto con un gorro que le tapaba el cabello. Por un instante podría jurar que esos eran Mi Mione y el Imbécil del Huron, pero al instante deseche la idea MI Mione jamás me engañaría ni estaría con ese maldito mortifago. Sonreí, Mi Mione… todo sería mucho más fácil si se pareciera un poco a Lavander o a Parvati, no me obligaría a saciarme con otras que si me quieran dar lo que ella no

-Eso suena excelente- sin duda, ser un héroe tenía unos magníficos beneficios

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

Granger y yo teníamos rato caminando manteniéndonos en un interminable silencio, el cual no sabía si agradecer o aborrecer porque sinceramente para esto… me hubiera ido al castillo aprovechando de mandarle una carta a mi madre… eso me recuerda…

-Granger- le llame, logrado atraer su atención –Iré a hacer unas cosas, nos separamos aquí-

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me miro fijamente –No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi Malfoy- dijo con su típico tono altanero – iré contigo quieras o no-

Suspire, ¿es que no entiende que si la ven conmigo la tacharan de por vida? En fin, Granger es demasiado terca para entenderlo – como quieras…-

Caminamos en dirección Honeydukes donde había una enorme fila, para lo que parecía la degustación de algún tipo de nuevo producto

-oh es verdad, Neville dijo que hoy estarían vendiendo unos nuevos dulces de Salamandra – menciono Granger, así que eso era…

Haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado pase de largo la fila yendo directamente a la puerta del establecimiento hasta que…

-¿Hermione?- pregunto una voz que podía identificar como parte del escuadrón Potter

Granger se giro y sonrió en dirección de donde había provenido el llamado - ¡Neville!- saludo ella corriendo en dirección a Longbottom y a otra chica que creo es de Hufflepuff –No te había visto, creí que estarías con Harry y Ginny-

-No, no ellos se fueron directamente al nuevo local de los gemelos, Harry parecía muy ansioso por llegar… quizá quiera jugarle una broma a alguien-

-¿tú crees? No me parece algo propio de Harry…- "_Claro porque todos sabemos que Potter es un santo…"_ pensé sin poder evitar el sarcasmo

-Tienes razón jijijiji- _"por Merlín… ¡ríe como subnormal!"_ \- ¿Por cierto, no dijiste que estarías con Luna? – _"Mierda…estúpido Longbottom"_

-eh… si bueno lo que pasa es que no pudo venir…- respondió ella obviamente incomoda, probablemente porque sabía que yo la estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla

-¡Oh! ¿Viniste sola entonces o… viniste con Ron? - no sabía porque pero el nombre de la comadreja lograba revolverme el estomago

-No y no Neville – respondió sonriente – Eh venido con un amigo de Luna- "_vaya, tanta vergüenza le dará decir que está conmigo que uso el hecho de que soy amigo de Luna… eso es un golpe bajo…"_

-¿un amigo?- pregunto el extrañado – Herms no me lo tomes a mal pero… Luna además de Ron, Harry, los hermanos de Ron y yo no tiene amigos hombres…al menos no que yo sepa-

Abrí los ojos ligeramente _"Así que ni si quiera Luna se había molestado en decirle a nadie que era mi amiga… Ja, debí espéramelo… solo era uno de los estúpidos intentos de obra de caridad del escuadrón Potter"_ apreté los puños hasta casi dejarlos blancos, no podía evitar sentirme usado pero no les daría el gusto de ver que eso me afectara, no, ante todo soy un Malfoy y si hay algo que los Malfoy tenemos es orgullo y astucia. Deje de tomarle importancia a la conversación y entre al local buscando el recado que me había encardo mi madre el cual le enviaría cuando llegara a Hogwarts lo cual no tardaría mucho en hacer no me apetecía estar en aquel insulso pueblo mucho más tiempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero les haya gustado el capi, ¿Piensan que Draco de verdad cree que luna solo lo busco por caridad? ¿Probarían un Dulce de Salamandra? ¿Creen Hermione y Draco algún día aprenderán el significado de una tegua? ¿Existirá en Ron Pepe Grillo (su conciencia para con Herms) ó se fue de paseo? Estas respuestas y más en los Reviews :D

PD: Por cada review que mandes ganaras un boleto para el sorteo "Beso del Dementor: Draco Malfoy" (para los chicos el de su chica HP favorita)


	8. Primer Viaje: Sortilegios Weasley

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda tarde quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, **AliceGI**, **Christine C** y a **AFuckingAngel**por sus review en el capi anterior, también quiero agradecer también a todos los que le dan a favoritos o siguen la historia :D

Y como disculpa por mi mal entendido por lo de la adivinanza, este cap se **lo dedico a:** **AFuckingAngel****. ** Sin más que decir disfruten el cap.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos existirá

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Primer Viaje: Sortilegios Weasley **

**(Hermione PoV)**

Luego de terminar de habar con Neville busque con la mirada a Malfoy y al no verlo supuse que quizás hubiera entrado aburrido de esperarme, suspire ese hurón sí que tiene poca paciencia. Entre a la dulcería buscando cualquier cabeza rubia casi albina pero luego de un rato de no encontrarlo me di cuenta de no estaba en aquel lugar, Salí del local tratando de pensar donde estaría… "_Tal vez en la tienda de Quidditch"_ camine hasta allí y nada "quizá en Cabeza de Puerco o en Las Tres Escobas" me dirigí a ambos establecimientos y de nuevo nada, pase así al menos unas dos horas y nada que aparecía el hurón

"_¡pero donde se metió!" _ Pensé frustrada mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas que se ubicaban en una pequeña colina la cual te daba una vista panorámica del pequeño pueblo

-¿Sera que la tierra se trago a Malfoy?- me pregunte, sabía que era absurdo pero era la única cosa que explicaría que desapareciera, suspire, no había caso si él quería perderse pues que lo hiciera, yo no soy su niñera, con eso en mente decidí buscar a Harry y a Ginny seguramente ellos si se estarían divirtiendo, me aleje de la colina sin percatarme de un rubio que se alejaba lentamente en una de las carrozas en dirección al castillo.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos para que encontrara a Ginny quien estaba revisando algunos pantanos portátiles - ¡Ginny!- le llame

-¿Hermione?- me saludo un tanto extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías en el castillo…-

Fue mi turno de mirarla extrañada –Ginny, pero yo te dije que vendría con Luna…-

Me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido – Herms no tienes porque mentirme, se que Luna no iba a venir, me lo dijo la semana pasada… por eso creí que estabas en el castillo leyendo o algo así- me explico ella

-¿Cómo que sabias que Luna no iba a venir?- le pregunte – Luna esta mañana nos dijo a mí a Malfoy…-

-Un momento… ¿Malfoy?- pregunto ella interrumpiéndome, cosa que parece estar de moda - ¿Qué no se suponía que Luna iba a invitar a salir a Malfoy?- comento sumamente confundida y yo la mire de la misma manera

-¿Luna quería invitar a Malfoy a salir? ¿Ella te dijo eso?- eso, por alguna razón me revolvió el estomago

-Pues no pero… ¿a quién mas si no?- dijo segura de si -¿conoces a algún otro chico que se junte últimamente tanto con Luna? –

Medite un momento la pregunta… si lo pensaba seriamente tendría sentido, ambos parecían llevarse muy bien y si recordaba jamás había visto a Malfoy actuar "amigable" hasta que lo vi con Luna… ¿será posible que ella… que ellos…? – Pero hay algo que no entiendo… Luna nos dijo a Malfoy y a mí que estaba enferma y que se quedaría en el castillo, eh insistió en que teníamos que venir ambos…-

-¿y dónde está el ahora?- pregunto ella inspeccionando el lugar buscando alguna cabeza rubia

-No lo sé…- respondí negando con la cabeza

\- dime una cosa… ¿en algún momento le viste un gran interés por regresar al castillo o porque cada uno fuera por su lado?-

-pues ahora que lo dices… me dijo en varias ocasiones que fuera a buscarlos y cuando llegamos él no quería bajar de la carroza…y antes de perderlo de vista por hablar un rato con Neville, volvió a decirme lo mismo diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer…-

-ahí lo tienes… Seguro regreso al castillo para encontrarse con Luna- dijo Ginny sonriente por su deducción

-Tal vez…- no sabía porque pero esa deducción no era algo que me hiciera precisamente feliz… -Por cierto, ¿Donde está Harry?-

-esta con Fred y George, dijeron que tenían algo único que sabían que solo él podría ayudarles-

-Me pregunto que será…-

* * *

**(PoV Harry)**

Poco antes de llegar a Sortilegios Weasley a lo lejos pude ver a Ronald rodeado por un montón de chicas calenturientas encabezadas por Lavander y Parvati. Aun me costaba callar la clase de persona se había transformado quien alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo. Mi conciencia me pedía a gritos que se lo dijera a Hermione, pero otra parte de mi me pedía que callara, que ya habíamos sufrido suficiente con la guerra y que no podía hacerle eso a la que consideraba mi hermana, Ronald por un lado sabía que había tenido razón aquella vez que lo encare, Hermione lo amaba y si le decía le rompería el corazón, y eso, no me lo perdonaría, pero también sabía que Hermione podía encontrar a alguien mejor que la quisiera y la respetara como ella se merece. Suspire, estaba en una situación delicada y sin nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

-¿¡Harry Potter, me estas escuchando!?-

Salí de mis pensamientos para encontrar a una Ginny quien no parecía muy contenta –eh, disculpa Ginny estaba pensando unas cosas- le respondí tratando de sonar lo menos tenso posible

-¿Todo está bien Harry? – me pregunto ella cambiando su mirada por una preocupada

Afirmé con la cabeza- Si Ginny, simplemente pensaba en cómo han cambiado las cosas después de la guerra-

Ginny sonrió y tomo mi mano apretándola ligeramente y yo le respondí imitándola

-O pero miren que lindos- se escucho una voz detrás de nosotros

-Unos tortolos que irradian tanta dulzura que debería ser ilegal, ¿no lo crees Fred?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo George-

-Hola chicos- respondimos Ginny y yo

-Harry, necesitamos un favor- dijo Fred

-Sí, es algo que sabemos que solo podemos fiarte a ti-

Los mire un tanto extrañado, no era común que me pidieran ayuda para lo que seguramente era uno de sus experimentos -¿de qué se trata chicos?-

-No, no, no Harry- Negó efusivamente George

-Es algo súper secreto- completo Fred

-¡A la oficina!- Gritaron ambos mientras me jalaba por los brazos a la trastienda

-¡Ginny!- la llame en un intento de salvarme de esta, pero pude ver que ella solo se despedía de mi con su mano _"Sálvenme… "_

* * *

Llegamos al fondo de la trastienda y entramos a un cuarto el cual estaba lleno de ingredientes, calderos y muchos más implementos para realizar pociones de todo tipo

-Bueno Harry te preguntaras- inicio a decir Fred

-¿Por qué te hemos traído aquí?-

-¿No?-

-Pues la verdad es que si ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- pregunte un tanto preocupado

-Tranquilo Harry- me dijo George colocando su mano sobre mi hombro – Fred haznos los honores por favor- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa

Fred sonrió por las palabras de su gemelo _"Esto no me da un buen augurio"_

-Veras Harry…- comenzó Fred – alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Cómo saber si alguien te ha sido sincero? ¿Cómo saber si una persona tiene buenas o malas intenciones para contigo? O… ¿si aquella chica de la que llevas enamorado años siente lo mismo por ti?-

-pues…-

-¡No tienes porque preguntártelo más!- exclamo George interrumpiéndome

-Porque Sortilegios Weasley ah creado el primer-

-El único-

-el Inigualable…-

-¡Cor Veritatis!- dijeron ambos al tiempo que sacaban un frasquillo tubular con un corazón decorando la boquilla, dentro de este había lo que parecía una poción bicolor de color dorado y rosado que me recordaban al Varitaserum y a la Amortentia (N/A: imagínense los postes que se usaban en las barberías de color rojo y blanco para que se den una idea) -¿Y cómo funciona exactamente?- pregunte un tanto indeciso de saber si quería que respondieran aquella pregunta

-¡Oh! Muy buena pregunta Harry- respondió un contento Fred

-Esta pequeña poción te permite conocer todo-

-Absolutamente todo-

-Lo que oculta el corazón de una persona, no importa si es bueno o malo-

-No podrá esconderlo, mentirte, o negártelo de ninguna manera-

-La poción funciona como un Varitaserum pero solo a nivel emocional y corporal-

-además que deberás agregar un cabello tuyo a la poción para que surta efecto y la "victima" solo se "sincere" contigo -

-lo cual hace imposible que te mienta-

-Vaya, no sabía que existía una poción así….- dije realmente sorprendido

-No existía…Hasta ahora- aseguraron ambos orgullosos de su invento

-pero sigo sin entender… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?- pregunte tratando de conseguirle algún sentido a esto

-Harry, Harry, Harry- dijo Fred colocando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro – ¿en verdad no te das cuenta?-

Justo cuando iba a responder George me interrumpe - ¡Queremos que seas quien realice el experimento de probar esta magnífica poción!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dije escandalizado -¿Por qué yo?-

-Elemental pequeño Harry- dijo Fred

-¿Quién más confiable y honesto que tú?- completo George con una enorme sonrisa

"_¿Confiable y honesto?_ _Últimamente no siento que esas sean cualidades de las cuales sea un gran candidato…" _ no pude evitar pensar al recordar la situación de Mione y Ronald… _" Un momento, ¡Eso es!" _–Muchachos acepto ayudarlos- ambos agrandaron aun mas sus sonrisas – Pero tengo una condición-

Se miraron entre ellos extrañados, quizá no se esperaban eso, un par de segundos después volvieron su mirada hacia a mí y sonrieron nuevamente –tú dirás-

-Yo llevare el experimento, PERO, yo no seré quien use la poción- me miraron sin entender a que me refería – Quiero que Hermione sea la que use la poción…- dije finalmente

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de tal manera que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas – podemos preguntar… ¿Por qué?-

-Hay alguien que esta la está engañando y sé que si se lo digo yo aun con pruebas ella reaccionara muy mal conmigo además, se que no lo creerá a menos que lo escuche de su propia boca…- trate de explicar sin dar mayores detalles

Fred y George parecieron pensarlo por unos momentos, no muy seguros de que fuera una buena idea, dudo que fuera por falta de confianza para con Mione, tal vez era más bien, por el contexto que les había dado. Fred tomo el pequeño frasco y lo coloco en mi mano mientras me giñaba el ojo

-Asegúrate de tomar una buena foto de cuando Herms le rompa la nariz al imbécil de nuestro hermanito, la usaremos como publicidad para la poción-

Me sorprendí, eso no me lo esperaba - ¿Cómo lo…?-

-Días antes de ustedes volvieran a Hogwarts, Ronald comenzó a recibir demasiadas cartas, todas con un perfume de mujer diferente y luego por las noches se iba de la casa y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada- dijo George con un tono realmente serio que desconocía de el

\- Una noche, decidimos seguirlo tomando prestada tu capa de invisibilidad, cuando lo alcanzamos…- paro Fred quien tenía el mismo tono de voz que George solo para fruncir el ceño a medida que su mirada se obscurecía –Lo encontramos en uno de los Hoteles de mala muerte a las afueras de Ottery, con una muchacha rubia con la que parecía se estaban devorando las caras…-

¿Lavander?- ambos negaron con la cabeza, era otra -¿Por qué nunca se lo dijeron a Hermione?- pregunte con un enorme sentimiento de decepción, no por los gemelos, sino por Ronald quien podría decirse, que prácticamente desde el inicio de su relación con Mione la engañaba

-Por la misma razón que tu Harry…- dijo George – No lo creerá si no se lo dice el mismo Ronald…- termino con una clara expresión de decepción y tristeza la cual compartía con Fred

Apreté la poción en mi mano, ella me daría lo que necesitaba para que Mione pudiera abrir los ojos y viera en qué clase de ser había transformado la fama a Ronald

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Por fin aparecieron los gemelos! Y además ¡La razón que le da nombre a este fic! Desde este punto las cosas se ponen más interesantes… :D espero les haya gustado el capi

**PD:** Por cada review que mandes un hurón abandonado es adoptado :3


	9. Theodore Nott

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda tarde quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, **AliceGI**, **Moonlizsky****, ****The Lady Annabelle****, ****Aleksast****, LocaPorLosRRBZ** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a **Guest **y a **Eliana** por sus review en cap anteriores. También agradecer a todos los que dan a favoritos y/o siguen la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten la historia :3

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos existirá

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Theodore Nott**

**(Draco PoV)**

Luego de un viaje de alrededor de una hora, había regresado al castillo, baje de la carroza y me dirigí directamente a la lechucería para enviarle la carta y el recado a mi madre de la cual desde el inicio de clases no sabía prácticamente nada, cosa que no dejaba de causarme molestia y mas porque me hizo dejarla estando enferma y si cuando le pregunto cómo esta evita mis cartas por días… silbe ligeramente llamando a mi lechuza amarrando rápidamente la correspondencia

-Llévasela a mi madre, en la Malfoy Manor- una vez dada la orden extendió sus alas e izo vuelo perdiéndose a la distancia

Salí de aquél sitio, quería ir a mi habitación y estar solo, aun no pasaba el par de tragos amargos, especialmente el de ser visto como obra de caridad… instintivamente apreté los puños y fruncí el seño, no podía evitarlo me hervía la sangre al pensar que Luna solo estuvo interés en mi amistad por lastima…

-¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy Draco?- escuche a lo lejos alguien que me llamaba a mis espaldas, hice caso omiso disponiéndome a seguir mi camino -¡oye que te estoy hablando!- repitió nuevamente la voz, y yo nuevamente lo ignore -¡¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?!- resople _"pero que tipo tan molesto…"_

-Habla rápido, no tengo todo el día- dije sin siquiera molestarme en girarme para verle

Murmuró algo por debajo que no logre entender, mas tampoco me interesaba –La directora me pidió que te dije que fueras a verla apenas llegaras del pueblo, que era urgente-

"_Lo que me faltaba, ahora la vieja arrugada esa seguro me echara algún sermón vaya a saber Merlín porque…" _sin molestarme sin quiera en responder comencé a caminar en dirección al castillo

-Oye disculpa…- volvió a llamar el tipejo

Bufe _"Pero que ser más molesto, ya parece hasta familia de la comadreja" -_¿Qué?-

-Tu… ¿Eres novio de Lovegood, no?-

Me gire y lo mire por un instante, era un muchacho de cómo mucho segundo año, no podía ver a cual casa pertenecía ya que no llevaba nada que lo identificara, mas por el hecho de conocerla seguramente eran de la misma casa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- no respondería directamente, necesitaba información… algo para cobrármelas luego

\- Es que se les ah visto muy juntos últimamente… y pues hay rumores de que ustedes…-

-Ve al punto niño, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cansado de tanta vuelta

\- Es que acabo de ver a Lovegood y un muchacho cerca del lago negro-

"Interesante…" fingí verme ligeramente afectado -¿un muchacho? ¿Puedes describirlo?-

-pues….- el niño pareció pensárselo, eso no me convenía, si quería información necesitaba que moviera la bocaza

\- ¿y bien? No tengo todo tu tiempo, habla de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer…- dije en un tono lo suficientemente "amenazante" como para que el niño se pusiera pálido _"como adoro esa reacción"_

-Era de tu misma edad… cabello castaño y piel blanca… Creo que es de tu misma casa, tenía una bufanda verde y plata…-

"Castaño, pálido, de slytherin y que se pueda llevar con Lovegood…no será…" mire al niño, quien parecía temeroso, suspire no tenía tiempo para esto… -Bien, ya no me interesas, me voy –

Retome mi paso dando fin a la conversación la cual debía admitir me había dado un dato interesante de Lovegood "Tiene debilidad por los ex-mortifagos o los hijos de estos…". Olvidando a Lovegood me dirigí al despacho de la directora a ver qué demonios quería.

* * *

**(Luna PoV)**

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, Theo y yo disfrutábamos de la vista en el lago negro mientras veíamos al calamar gigante elevar sus tentáculos a la superficie, creo que quería saludarnos

-Oye Luna- me llamo Theo

-si dime-

-¿Cuándo les diremos a tus amigos sobre…- colorándose ligeramente – Nosotros…?

Lo mire fijamente por unos instantes –pensaba que te incomodaba que ellos supieran que estábamos saliendo -

-¿De dónde sacas eso Luna?- me respondió bastante más serio de lo usual - ¿Por qué me incomodaría que supieran que somos novios?-

-¿novios?- abrí los ojos sorprendida –no sabía que éramos novios- sonreí

-Porque pensaba preguntártelo hoy…- susurro el por lo bajo, pero suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara

Mi sonrisa se agrando, tome su rostro con mis manos y me acerque a él dándole un pequeño y dulce beso - Pues me encantaría ser tu novia-

Luego de un par de besos y de estar gran parte de la tarde juntos prometimos vernos antes de la cena ya que los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar y necesitaba buscar a Draco y a Hermione, y si mi percepción no se equivocaba mi amigo siente algo por mi leona amiga, quien aunque sé que esta Ron no es feliz y por el lado de Ron no parece muy interesado en Herms… Y si era necesario yo misma alejaría a los Torposolo que los atormentaban a ambos para que pudieran estar juntos a pesar de sus diferencias, así como Theo y yo.

* * *

Llegue al hall esperando a mis amigos, salude a Neville y a Hannah quienes me regalaron un par de Dulces de Salamandra, a Harry y a Ginny aunque el primero estaba encismado en sus pensamientos y rodeado de Torposolo, eso me preocupo luego trataría de hablar con él, a lo lejos observe a Ron quien estaba muy amistoso con esas chicas de Gryffindor Brown y Patil si no me equivocaba y una mas también estaba allí pero no lograba reconocerla, cuando quise preguntarle si había visto a Herms, se alejo rápidamente con esas tres chicas en dirección al séptimo piso, suspire era obvio lo que planeaba hacer… No entendía como Herms no se daba cuenta ¡y hablado de ella! Estaba entrando por la puerta principal… ¿Sola? ¿No debería estar con Draco?

-¡Herms!- la llame a la vez que me acercaba

-Luna… - me respondió y miro a todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba esperando…- sonreí –Bueno en realidad, esperándolos-

-¿Esperándonos…? ¿aquie…?- se callo repentinamente mirando fijamente mi espalda

-¿Qué pasa?- Me gire y vi un par de ojos verdes para luego sentir unos labios tibios sobre los míos por unos breves instantes –Hola Theo-

-Hola Lunita, se que nos veríamos antes de la cena pero no pude resistir las ganas de buscarte antes- respondió el un poco apenado

-No te preocupes, de hecho me alegra verte Theo-

-¿Theo? ¿Lunita? Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí- oh… casi olvidaba que estaba hablando con Hermione

-Theo y yo somos novios- dije mientras tomaba la mano de Theo

Los ojos de Herms se abrieron enormemente al igual que su boca, creo que si hubiera podido su quijada tocaría el suelo, la verdad su expresión me resultaba chistosa -¿Qué?...-

-Que Luna y yo somos novios, Hermione Granger- dijo mi novio esta vez

Herms trato de volver a la normalidad, tardo un poco por la impresión pero lo logro –Pero… Luna…Tu…- creo que ya sé que intenta preguntar

-Si lo que quieres saber es si yo salía con Draco, No, jamás salí con el…- Hermione me miro sorprendida al igual que Theo –Además, ambos ya teníamos personas que nos gustaban, aunque en su caso… es demasiado orgulloso para siquiera admitirlo-

-No sabía que eras amiga de Draco Luna-

-No quise regarlo mucho porque podría incomodarlo, ya que se que muchas personas no le miran con buenos ojos y podrían intentar apartarme de él, aunque igual no lo haría, le aprecio mucho – respondí con una sonrisa – Además es un muy buen amigo cuando lo conoces -

Theo y Herms me dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por eso jamás nos dijiste Luna?- pregunto Herms

-Más o menos, en ese caso solo quería evitar que se mataran entre ustedes- Herms y Theo rieron – Pero en realidad, fue porque no quería forzar las cosas entre Draco y los demás… En este momento no quiero que sufra más…-

-Entiendo…-

-Ahora que hablan tanto de Draco, ¿Dónde está? ¿No se suponía que los habías enviado juntos a Hogsmeade?- pregunto Theo, muy buena pregunta por cierto

Hermione me lanzo una mirada acusadora -¿A qué se refiere Nott con que "Nos enviaste juntos" Luna?-

Trague seco, esto era malo… Yo no podía decirle a Herms sobre los sentimientos de Draco, eso le correspondía a el, además de que ella diría cualquier cosa sobre Ron, cosa que solo lo empeoraría, y sería un desastre_…" Quisiera serle sincera y decirle lo que se pero… no me corresponde, como amiga de ambos solo los puedo apoyar y quizá jugar un poco a Cupido Jejeje" _

-Hermione, ¿Ese no es el profesor Snape?- aproveche la distracción para tomar a Theo y salir corriendo de allí, habían ciertas cosas que debía resolver

* * *

**(Hermione PoV)**

Estaba confundida por la huida repentina de Luna juntos con Nott ¿Qué me estará escondiendo Luna? Suspire, no tenia caso pensar en eso, quizá solo fuera otra de las excentricidades de su amiga. Retome mi andar a la torre de premios anuales a la que me dirigía antes de encontrarme con Luna, mas repentinamente siento una mano que sujeta mi muñeca, me volteo preocupada para ver de quien se trata

-¿Podemos hablar?-

* * *

**N/A:** Se que el capi no es muy largo… pero es importante créanme :) ademas no sabia como alargarlo mas y que quedara bien XD...otra cosa que quería comentarles… Estoy con el proyecto de escribir dos nuevos Dramione (Fic's largos) y quisiera su opinión de cual les gusta más, y ese probablemente lo suba en paralelo a este, depende del tiempo que tenga les dejo las sinopsis para que me den su opinión: D

**Sinopsis: Del otro lado del espejo**

Hermione Granger, parte del trió de oro, quien estudia su sexto año en Hogwarts; es consciente de los peligros que azotan su mundo por eso se mantiene en constante alerta como prefecta. Una noche en medio de sus rondas al notar una extraña sombra decide seguirla hasta llegar a un abandonado salón de clases donde solo había un extraño espejo donde aparece la imagen de su mayor enemigo "Draco Malfoy", ella extrañada del hecho y movida por la curiosidad intenta tocar el espejo pero este le absorbe llevándola a una realidad donde su historia y su vida ya no son las mismas. Romance/Humor/Drama

**Sinopsis**: **Return my life (provisional)**

¿Sabes cuan poderosa e impredecible puede ser la magia espontanea? Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Hermione Malfoy tampoco lo sabía aun a sus ya 16 años; hasta que un día toda su vida sin quererlo de un cambio de 180º y deba regresar al pasado al descubrir que por su culpa sus padres nunca estuvieron juntos y el mismo ahora deba reunirlos. Romance/ Drama/ Humor

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes un hurón abandonado es adoptado :3 recuerda mencionar tu opcion fav.


	10. Pociones

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda tarde quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, **AliceGI**, **Aleksast****, ****tentenxneji4ever**y **mila** por sus review en el capitulo anterior También agradecer a todos los que dan a favoritos y/o siguen la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten la historia :3

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos existirá

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Pociones**

**(Harry Pov)**

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Harry, me asustaste… pero claro, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No hablemos aquí… mejor acompáñame- dije mientras la llevaba conmigo a un sitio apartado para poder hablarle del "experimento"

Tardamos un rato pero llegamos a una parte alejada del castillo ubicada en el séptimo piso cerca de la sala de los menesteres, sabía que nadie pasaría por allí por lo que no vi necesidad de usar directamente la aquella sala, prefiriendo entrar a uno de los salones vacios, seguido de cerca por Mione

-Harry ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Paso algo con Ginny? ¿O quizá con Ron…?- me pregunto ella, se notaba que estaba cansada de que no le explicara nada

-primero que nada Herms necesito que te sientes lo que voy a hablarte es muy serio- ella me miro un tanto sorprendida pero rápidamente acato mi pedido –Bueno Herms primero que nada necesito decirte que respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste… la verdad si pasa algo con Ron…-

-¿Qué le paso a Ron? ¿Está bien?- pregunto ella un poco menos preocupada de lo que me esperaba

-Si Herms el está perfectamente… demasiado bien diría yo- me miro confundida – Herms el problema no es si Ron está bien, el problema es lo que hace…-

-¿De qué me hablas Harry? ¿Acaso tu sabes algo de Ron?- frunció el ceño –Claro… Sabes que está haciendo algo indebido por eso discutieron y hace casi dos meses que no se hablan… ¿Qué es lo que es Harry? Dime, yo tratare de arreglar las cosas…-

"_Si supieras Herms…" _–Herms… ese es el problema yo no soy quien tiene que decírtelo…- vi que iba a interrumpirme pero se lo impedí –Y antes de que me lo preguntes es porque si te lo dijera yo no me creerías… es algo que debe decirte Ron directamente-

-¡Pues vamos a buscarlo, me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados por más tiempo sin saber que paso entre ustedes!- ordeno ella mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Me temo Herms que aunque se lo preguntes directamente es muy probable que te mienta…o desvié el tema como lo ah hecho últimamente…-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-Esa es una de las razones por las que me aleje de Ron…Herms- me acerque a ella y tome sus manos –Escúchame atentamente el Ron que conociste ya no existe, y aunque me duela admitirlo… Probablemente no regrese…-

-Harry… No entiendo de que hablas… se que Ron a cambiado un poco desde la guerra, que la fama se le ah subido un poco a la cabeza hueca que tiene pero, ¡Es tu mejor amigo y mi novio!, el pronto volverá a ser el mismo… yo lo sé- me respondió ella aunque parecía que trataba de auto convencerse, eso me dolía…

-Hermione ¿quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres saber porque Ron te evita o esta distante? ¿Por qué cambio tanto?- ella simplemente asintió

Solté sus manos y busque en mis bolsillos aquel frasquito que me habían entregado Fred y George, ese pequeño frasquito era mi último chance para hacer que mi amiga abriera los ojos, lo saque con cuidado de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué a Herms –Dale esto a Ron en su bebida, Te recomiendo llevarlo a un sitio donde estén solo los dos…cuando lo beba pregúntale que es lo que siente realmente… El no podrá mentirte ni aunque quiera…-

Ella miro la poción desde todos los ángulos tratado de identificarla – Harry, ¡¿Te has vuelto demente?! - la mire sorprendido, eso no me lo esperaba - ¡¿Acaso quieres que le dé a Ron una extraña mezcla entre Varitaserum y Amortentia?! ¡Eso además de poder matarlo, podría ser hasta ilegal!-

-No, no Herms, no es ninguna de las dos, es una poción especial, pero no tiene ningún tipo de daño colateral _"creo" _ sobre quien la bebe… -

Mione me miro un tanto desconfiada, era lógico, yo también tenía mis dudas, después de todo… ¿Qué tan seguras podían ser las pociones de los gemelos?... Espero no tenga muchos daños colaterales…

-Está bien Harry…- Sujeto la poción y la coloco dentro de su bolsillo – Preparare alguna bebida y lo llevare a mi torre, allí hare que la tome…-

-me parece un buen plan- le sonreí, realmente esperaba que todo resultara como quería

Mione me devolvió la sonrisa y camino hacia la salida –Oh ahora que recuerdo, ¿Sabías que Luna es novia de Nott? Parece ser que no todos los Slytherin son tan malos después de todo…- finalizo saliendo por la puerta mientras me dejaba a mí con la boca abierta de la impresión "Creo que Luna tenía razón… Este año tendría muchas sorpresas" pensé recordando las palabras de mi rubia amiga en los primeros días del curso…

* * *

**(Ron PoV) **

Pasión, Lujuria, deseo, adrenalina. Eran los sentimientos que tenía cuando recién las tres chicas y yo habíamos terminado nuestro "juego" y debo decir ¡Que juego! Hacía tiempo que no se destacaban tanto las chicas, definitivamente ¡3x1 es la mejor combinación del mundo! Y el que diga lo contrario es un imbécil

-Ro-Ro- me llamo Lavander quien estaba a medio vestir – ¿quieres jugar otra ronda?

Tentador muy tentador… -Lavander no se… -

-¡Oh vamos Ron!- Respondió Parvati –Un chico atlético y fuerte como tu podría resistir perfectamente otra ronda- dijo mientas pasaba los dedos por mi pecho desnudo

-Es verdad Parvati pero… Es que tengo algo que hacer…- no era verdad, pero no quería admitir que estaba agotado

-¿Qué es ese algo?- pregunto la tercera chica, la cual no recordaba su nombre -¿Acaso veras a la insípida que todo el mundo llama "tu novia"?-

Ese comentario si bien no me molesto tanto como normalmente pensaría, esas cosas eran frases que solo yo podía decir, porque siendo francos… Hermione es bastante insípida – Ella es MI novia, y no te quiero volver a escuchar hablando de ella-

-Pero… ¡Si tu eres el primero que habla mal de ella!- objeto la chica

-¡Porque solo yo tengo derecho a decirle lo que me venga en gana porque es MIA! ¡Al igual que a ti, zorra de cuarta! Tampoco es que estas muy buena para creerte mucha cosa…-

Lavander y Parvati me miraron sorprendidas y un tanto asustadas, pero de igual manera no objetaron nada, la otra chica en cambio me miro con profundo odio, terminando de acomodarse salió por la puerta no sin antes decirme

-Esta me las pagas Ronald Weasley, no eres más que un imbécil y yo misma me encargare de que TU NOVIA lo descubra y te aplaste como la cucaracha que eres-

No le tome mayor importancia, esa estúpida no diría nada, al fin y al cabo era su palabra contra la de uno del trió dorado, un héroe de guerra respetado y admirado, Mi Mione jamás le creería ni una palabra, simplemente la tenía en la palma de mi mano, Eso le recordaba, quizá le haría una pequeña visita en su torre… Tal vez hoy si fuera su día con SU Hermione.

* * *

**(Hermione PoV)**

Estaba terminado de preparar la bebida de Ron solo le faltaba agregar un cabello suyo para que quedara lista, realmente no estaba muy segura de que sacaría con esto, pero ya estaba cansada de que Ron actuara como un perfecto imbécil, tanto que me recordaba a alguien

-Vaya Granger ¿No se supone que deberías estar con tu estúpido escuadrón Potter?-

Y hablando del rey de Roma – ¿Así que decidiste volver aparecer Hurón?- dije ignorando su comentario y dejando la bebida sobre la mesa – ¿Se puede saber a dónde te fuiste cuando estábamos en Hogsmeade?-

-Eso no te incumbe sabelotodo con cuernos- respondió el más despectivo de lo usual

-¡Pero quien mierdas te crees Hurón de pacotilla!- le ataque yo levantándome del sofá

-¡Me creo lo que me da la maldita Granger!- afirmo el - ¡Y no soy ningún hurón!

-¡pues deja de actuar como uno si no quieres que te digan así H-U-R-Ó-N!-

El se acerco a mí dejando apenas una brecha de un metro entre nosotros, su mirada destellaba ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? ¿Ira?... era un conjunto de emociones que jamás creí ver en Malfoy, pero podían notar claramente –Malfoy… ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte olvidando que recién estábamos discutiendo

-Para que preguntas si no te interesa…- me respondió el endureciendo su mirada

\- si no me interesara no me molestaría en preguntar…-

Desvió su mirada cortando el contacto visual -No soy tu obra de caridad del día Granger… No te hagas la buena samaritana del cuento…-

-¿Cuándo lo he sido contigo Malfoy? No eres precisamente santo de mi devoción-

Sonrió disimuladamente –Ni hoy ni nunca… ¿No Granger?-

Yo le mire extrañada ¿Qué quería decir?, justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, en ese momento se escucho el retrato abrirse junto con unos pasos que subían directamente a la sala común

-¡Mi Mione amor, lo más importante en tu vida ya llego!- Justo quien menos esperaba y a la persona que ahora, le debía muchas explicaciones… Ronald Weasley había hecho su aparición en la Torre de premios anuales

* * *

**N/A:** me disculpo de nueva cuenta, se que el capi esta cortó pero es que la uní me dejo full esta semana D: bueno en fin ya cada vez está más cerca la verdadera parte "Dramione" del fic cosa que me hace feliz XD. Nuevamente les dejo la votación de los nuevos fic que planeo publicar (en paralelo a este)

**Sinopsis: Del otro lado del espejo**

Hermione Granger, parte del trió de oro, quien estudia su sexto año en Hogwarts; es consciente de los peligros que azotan su mundo por eso se mantiene en constante alerta como prefecta. Una noche en medio de sus rondas al notar una extraña sombra decide seguirla hasta llegar a un abandonado salón de clases donde solo había un extraño espejo donde aparece la imagen de su mayor enemigo "Draco Malfoy", ella extrañada del hecho y movida por la curiosidad intenta tocar el espejo pero este le absorbe llevándola a una realidad donde su historia y su vida ya no son las mismas. Romance/Drama/Humor

**Sinopsis**: **Return my life (provisional)**

¿Sabes cuan poderosa e impredecible puede ser la magia espontanea? Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Hermione Malfoy tampoco lo sabía aun a sus ya 16 años; hasta que un día toda su vida sin quererlo de un cambio de 180º y deba regresar al pasado al descubrir que por su culpa sus padres nunca estuvieron juntos y el mismo ahora deba reunirlos. Romance/ Drama/ Humor

PD: Por cada review que mandes una linda palomita le da un "regalito" a Ron e la cabeza :v


	11. ¡Error de cálculo!

**N/A**. Buenas a todos y todas espero tengan una linda tarde quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**, **AliceGI**, **Aleksast****, ****LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****Taly Paz**y**tentenxneji4ever **por sus review en el capitulo anterior También agradecer a todos los que dan a favoritos y/o siguen la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten la historia :3

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos existirá

* * *

**Capitulo 11: ¡Error de cálculo! **

**(Ron PoV)**

-¡Mi Mione amor, lo más importante en tu vida ya llego!- dije mientras subía a la sala común de mi castaña, una vez allí no me gusto nada la imagen que vi -¿¡pero qué carajos hace este hurón de mierda aquí!?-Ese imbécil de Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca de Mi Mione

-La única mierda aquí eres tu comadreja- me respondió el muy imbécil sin alejarse de Mi Mione lo que me enojo mas -Además la verdadera pregunta seria ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?-

-Eso no es tu problema asesino de mierda- saque mi varita y le apunte – Así que aléjate de MI Hermione y saca tu inmunda cara de esta torre-

Malfoy se alejo de Hermione, sonreí parece que el capullo tenia cerebro después de todo ¿Quién se mete con un héroe de guerra como yo? Nadie, mas de repente escucho un risa burlona eh instintivamente la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro -¿Enserió crees que me asustas Wesel? Por favor, hasta el tal Longbottom es mejor que tú en un duelo-

-¿Que insinúas maldito mortifago?-

-¿Insinuar? Te lo estoy diciendo comadreja : ERES-UN-INUTIL, es mas apostaría toda la fortuna Malfoy-Black a que tu no serias nada ni nadie sin Potter o Granger- sonrió torcidamente -¿Lo entendiste o es que eres tan idiota que te lo tengo que pasar por escrito para que tu única neurona sea capaz de captarlo?-

Mire a Hermione para que me apoyara y me defendiera, pero ella simplemente miraba al muy desgraciado con los ojos muy abiertos hasta parecía contener una carcajada ¡Es el colmo! eso terminó con mi paciencia -¡Sectumsempra!-

-¡Protego Horriblis!- _"repelió mi ataque el muy desgraciado… aunque su cara de pánico me encanta" _-¡Expelliarmus!-

-Protego- me cubrí justo a tiempo, o dejare que me quite la varita este malnacido hurón – Reduc…-

-¡Inmobilus!- Grito una tercera voz… O no… -¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?! –

Hermione nos miro a mi y a Malfoy alternadamente hasta para en mi claramente estaba muy pero muy enojada – ¿Ronald Weasley acaso te volviste demente? ¡Sabes que el Sectumsempra podría matar a Malfoy! Y tu Malfoy –Volviéndose hacia el- ¿Por qué buscas que Ronald te hechice? ¿Estás demente o qué? –

Ninguno de los dos respondió debido a que estábamos… bueno, inmóviles - Malfoy voy a quitarte el hechizo, mas te vale no atacar a Ron- _"¿Porque se lo quita a ese primero y no a mi? ¿Qué carajo pasa entre ellos dos?" _ -Finite incatatem- una vez dicho eso el hurón estaba libre del hechizo

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa Granger?- le grito a Mi Mione el muy bastardo, si tan solo pudiera moverme… le hubiera lanzado un avada….

-Me pasa que ambos son un par de trogloditas y era eso o dejar que se matasen Malfoy, ahora me llevare a Ronald… Levicorpus- elevo mi cuerpo un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, solo lo suficiente para sacarme de aquella torre… pero esta me las pagaría Malfoy… y Hermione, ¡jo esa me bah a escuchar…!

* * *

**(PoV Draco)  
**_**  
**__"¡Maldita comadreja! como me hubiera gustado lanzarle un imperdonable… bah no valdría la pena pasar mi vida en Azkaban solo para deshacerme de él…"_ suspire y sin poder evitarlo lleve mi mirada en dirección a donde Granger se había llevado a la comadreja petrificada, sonreí, al menos yo no tendría que hacer de estatua a lo payaso por todo Hogwarts. Sin más que hacer me recosté en uno de los sofás de la sala común, realmente no tenia ánimos de subir a mi habitación, eso me recordaba que debía leer la carta que me había entregado la vieja mandona de la directora, la saque de mi bolsillo y la examine aun no podía entender porque tanto misterio y urgencia por una carta y el que Snape estuviera allí solo lo hacía más sospechoso

* * *

**Flashback **

Caminaba por los pasillos desérticos de Hogwarts bastante fastidiado por la "urgencia" de la directora, es decir, ¿para qué rayos me necesita a mí en su oficina? Y si era para algo de los premios anuales podía decírselo a Granger porque bien sabe que a mí poco y nada me importa esto del premio anual. Llegado frente a la gárgola que cuidaba el despecho curiosamente me encontré a mi padrino el cual extrañamente parecería tener tiempo esperándome

-Hasta que al fin llegas Draco, vamos tenemos que subir- sin decirme ninguna otra palabra susurro la contraseña dando paso a aquel lugar

-Parece que encontraste al joven Malfoy, Severus- dijo la directo cuando entramos a su despecho – Tome asiento señor Malfoy-

-Disculpe directora, podría decirme ¿Qué es tan urgente para que el profesor Snape fuera a buscarme?- pregunte mientras tomaba asiento a la par que ambos adultos se lanzaban miradas un tanto… ¿Angustiadas?

-Vera señor Malfoy…- comenzó la vieja – Lo hemos mandado a llamar debido a que quisiéramos que nos contara… ¿Qué sabe del estado de su madre?-

Alce la ceja con una obvia expresión de desconcierto - ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre?-

-Señor Malfoy absténgase solo a responder la pregunta- respondió mi padrino extrañamente más serio de lo habitual

-bien… No sé mucho realmente…- ambos se miraron preocupados ¿pero qué carajos? –Dígame que le paso a mi madre… - ambos desviaron su mirada impresionados _"Oh por Merlín ¿me vieron cara de la comadreja o qué?"_ -¿Y bien…?-

Snape tomo una carta del escritorio de la vieja y me la entrego, su semblante el cual siempre era sombrío y serio parecía haber rebasado los límites de lo humanamente posible –No la leas hasta que diga lo contrario- cuando iba a replicar agrego - está encantada así que no importa lo que hagas no podrás abrirla-

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con mi madre? ¿Y que era esa estúpida carta?

–Muy bien Draco, ya puede irte…- me dijo, no, me ordeno mi padrino literalmente echándome de aquel despacho _"Ni que quisiera estar más tiempo aquí… "_

-Con permiso- sin más Salí de aquel lugar, intrigado y un tanto irritado

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

Suspire no tenia caso pensar en eso, deje la carta sobre la mesa donde observe una copa con lo que parecía…

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla?- me acomode e el sofá para mirar mejor la copa, la tome en mis manos y la olí ligeramente - ¿Qué hacia Granger con esto?- tras pensarlo unos segundos, me llego una posible respuesta – Claro seguramente quería embriagar a la insulsa comadreja…- de repente mi vela mental se encendió y una sonrisa siniestra adorno mi perfecto rostro –Granger, Granger vaya niña mala que eres, mira que querer emborrachar a la comadreja… Pero yo como buena persona soy y porque seme ha antojado tomar algo porque eh tenido un día muy pesado…- decía a medida que acercaba la copa a mi boca – me sacrificare y te hare el favor y me tomare esta pequeña copa por el ¡Salud!- decía a la vez que tomaba aquel liquido literalmente en un sorbo, mas a medida que pasaba por mi paladar pude percibir un extraño sabor dulzón casi aterciopelado, cosa que no era típica de esa bebida que si bien recuerdo es dulce pero esto era… diferente.

Al terminar todo aquel líquido coloque la copa nuevamente en la mesa, repentinamente comencé a sentirme mareado y a ver un poco borroso - ¿Pero….qué me pasa? – ignorando mi mareo me levante del sofá y tome nuevamente la carta y la guarde. Mi mente quedo en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad las palabras solo salían de mi boca sin que siquiera las procesara, solo quería decir lo que… ¿Sentía? -¿Me abre vuelto chica?-revise dentro de mis pantalones y no, mi pequeño soldado aun se hallaba allí… ¿entonces, porque tenía la extraña sensación de querer sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro? Sin saber que hacer salí de la torre de premios anuales…Quizá así encontraría a alguien con quien desahogarme o mejor tal vez gritarle… Si eso me gusta más.

* * *

**(Hermione PoV)**

Lleve a ron aun petrificado a uno de los salones abandonados del cuarto piso (donde se encontraba mi torre), suspiraba frustrada, no concebía la mejor manera de calmar mi enojo que imaginarme golpear al Ronald petrificado al suelo hasta el cansancio, es decir, ¿En que estaba pensando al atacar así a Malfoy? ¿No entiende que el hurón solo lo estaba molestando y el de tarado le siguió el juego… ¡Y por poco no lo hirió de gravedad! Si no es porque Draco reacciona rápido el hubiera… Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso que no paso gracias a Merlín y Morgana.

Baje a Ronald colocándolo con relativo cuidado en el suelo a la vez que retiraba el hechizo – Bien espero una explicación razonable para que actuaras como un idiota –

-Ha ¿No estarás hablando enserio verdad?- Me respondió el enojado -¿Acaso no viste las estupideces que me decía ese malnacido asesino?-

-¡Ronald! ¡La guerra acabo, y tu sabes perfectamente que Draco no es ningún asesino!- para cuando note mi error ya era tarde

-¿Draco?- Me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras su rostro se enrojecía – ¿Desde cuando llamas a ese infeliz por su nombre? ¿Eres estúpida acaso?-

Lo mire fijamente, no dijo lo que creo que dijo… ¿Verdad? –No me llamaste estúpida… ¿Verdad?-

\- Hermione ¿Acaso te estás liando a mis espaldas con ese infeliz?- interrogo ignorando mi pregunta - ¿Acaso me estas engañando con ese malnacido?- Ron a medida que habla se acercaba más y más a mí, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello y su expresión era de ira pura, yo inconscientemente trataba de alejarme

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Ronald? ¡Yo no te engaño!-

-¡No me mientas!- me grito acercándose mas

-Ron yo te quiero… No te engañaría y menos con Dra…Malfoy- Me corregí por suerte antes de que él lo notara

-Claro… ¿Por eso lo defiendes a él? ¿Por eso le llamas por su nombre?-

-Ron estuviste a punto de herirlo de gravedad, ¿No recuerdas lo que nos conto Harry? – Dije tratando de razonar con el – ¡Intervenía o alguno de los dos terminaba mal herido!-

-¿¡Y qué importa si ese maldito acaba en la enfermería o muerto!? Le hubiera hecho un favor al mundo, Por su culpa Dumbledore está muerto ¿O acaso lo olvidas?-

Me quede cayada por un momento meditando seriamente lo que diría… - Ron, tu sabes tan bien como yo que Dumbledore y Snape planearon lo de su muerte, después de todo el ya iba a morir por culpa de la magia del Horrocrux…-

-Claro ahora te pones de parte de ellos… No pensaba eso de ti…-

-¿De qué hablas…?-

-No te hagas, ¡eres una traidora Hermione! ¡Estas defendiendo al desgraciado de Malfoy y a Snape!- me tomo de los hombros y me empujo al suelo – ¡No quiero volver a verte hasta que rectifiques tu traición! Y si no lo haces… Yo mismo me asegurare de que todos sepan la traidora que eres, dándole la espalda a los que se preocupan por ti- sin más salió por la puerta dejándome sola en aquel salón tirada en el suelo

Sin poder evitarlo varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me sentía fatal ¿Desde cuándo Ron decía esas cosas? ¿Desde cuándo Ron hacia esas cosas? ¿Cómo siquiera podría insinuar que yo era una traidora? Abrace mis piernas y comencé a llorar ¿Desde cuándo mi vida había tomado este rumbo?

* * *

**(Luna PoV)**

Caminaba por los pasillos del Tercer piso, tenía un largo rato buscando a Draco ya que me preocupaba que no hubiera regresado con Herms de Hogsmeade, me preguntaba qué habría pasado para que lo hiciera ¿Tal vez lo atrajo un Lulupin?, mientras pensaba las diversas posibilidades escuche como alguien se acercaba aunque a un paso un tanto ¿Torpe?, gire mi rostro y para mi sorpresa era mi amigo Draco quien además de tener más Torposolo que de costumbre estaban realmente alterados revoloteaban por todo el lugar, era una conducta demasiado errática para ellos aun cuando su objetivo principal fuera el de atormentar a los a los magos solían ser mucho más tranquilos… Con cuidado me fui acercando a Draco quien parecía no haber advertido mi presencia

-¿Draco, Estás borracho?- le pregunte mayormente por su forma de caminar

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa, Lovegood? Te lo diré: Nada, no te interesa nada-

-Si no me interesara no te preguntaría…- dije analizado su comportamiento

-Genial ahora suenas igualita Hermione cachos largos ¿Sabías que me dijo lo mismo? Es decir, quien se cree que es-

-Quizá solo estaba preocupada por ti…-

De repente Draco comenzó a reír como lunático, su conducta era demasiado extraña - ¿Ella preocupada por mi? Lovegood por favor… Hermione es igualita que tu, me ven como una caridad- se acerco rápidamente hacia a mí, tanto que casi caigo de la impresión – pero sabes que… ¡NO LO SOY!-

-Draco, tu eres mi amigo no mi caridad…-

-Claro, claro y yo nací ayer, me chupo el dedo y me creo el cuento de que la comadreja es inteligente- respondió sarcástico - Por favor Lovegood al menos en las faldas para decírmelo en mi cara y no que me entere por el lerdo de Longbottom que nadie sabía siquiera que te juntabas conmigo-

-Eso fue porque…-

-No me interesa Lovegood…- dijo interrumpiéndome – Eh estado toda mi vida solo, solo pudiendo contar con mi madre… no creo que esto haga realmente una diferencia…- de la nada de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, eso me sorprendió mucho Draco no era de los que mostraban abiertamente lo que sienten y menos la tristeza

-¿Draco…?-

-Es mejor así Lovegood, cada quien por su lado… Yo estaré marcado toda la vida como un paria, una vergüenza y un asesino…Tú eres demasiado buena para eso…¡ Ahora, déjame en paz, no te quiero ver!- sin más salió corriendo por la misma dirección por la que llego, mientras yo seguía un tanto patidifusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir mejor dicho… ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno para que vean que me acuerdo de ustedes (y no soy mala como voldy) les traigo capi nuevo recién salidito del horno :D y bueno como podrán ver trate de hacerlo más largo... Bueno en realidad de acá en más si serán más largos XD Y algo que quería decirles, al ver sus comentarios con respecto a los otros fic les traigo una sorpresa *redoble de tambores* ¡Subiere ambos! Resulta que fue un empate :v bueno probablemente a mas tardar el viernes en la noche encuentren ambos fic publicados y los actualice alternadamente (el que actualizare fijo es este) sin mas que decir les recuerdo los títulos de mis nuevos fic :D

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**Return my life **

PD: Por cada review que mandes una Parvada de lindas lechuzas le dan un "bautizo" a Ron e la cabeza :v


	12. La… ¿Sinceridad de Malfoy?

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas lamento el enorme retraso con este capi… Para qué negarlo la uni me tenia asfixiada esta semana X_X se que no es excusa pero es la verdad… Bueno sin más quiero agradecer a **Aleksast**, **AliceGI**, **Serena Princesita Hale**, **LocaPorLosRRBZ**, **tentenxneji4ever**, **Lady Morgana9**,** Guest **y **karina349** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten el capi

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 12: La… ¿Sinceridad de Malfoy?**

**(Hermione PoV)**

Sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido dentro aquel salón, limpie cualquier rastro de lágrimas con las mangas de mi suéter, no quería que nadie notara el hecho de que estaba llorando no, no eso sería darle el gusto a Ron de demostrarle que me dolieran sus palabras aun cuando no fueran ciertas…

"_¿Por qué estas con alguien que solo te lastima?" Pregunto mi conciencia _

"_Porque le quiero…"_

"_Pero él a ti no…"_

"_Eso no es verdad… Ron me quiere, yo lo sé… Solo se le subieron un poco los humos…" le objete, aunque eso no me lo creyera ni yo misma_

"_Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma"_

"_¡Es la verdad!"_

"_Claro como digas…Si sigues así solo terminaras lastimada, recuerda lo que te dijo Harry…"_

"_Harry puede equivocarse no siempre tiene la razón"_

"_Muy bien, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí…"_

Suspire y sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza tratando de olvidar esa extraña conversación con mi conciencia, me levante del suelo y Salí de aquel lugar con el único plan de ir directamente a mi torre y encerrarme en mi habitación. Aproximadamente diez minutos después entre a mi torre, al observar ligeramente la sala note que Draco no estaba… Probablemente se hubiera ido por allí, sin darle mayor importancia a eso seguí mi camino, al llegar a la puerta que daba a mi habitación repentinamente un recuerdo golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza, instintivamente gire mi rostro en dirección a la mesa donde había dejado la pócima para Ron y al ver que esta estaba caída sobre la mesa sin liquido en su interior me preocupe, me acerque a la mesa y sujete la copa mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba la alfombra buscando algún tipo de residuo de esta que para mi desgracia no estaba… Eso solo quería decir, no, ¡eso no podía estar pasando!

-¡Hermione!- dijo una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos

-Luna… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- respondí ocultando rápidamente la copa detrás de mí para que no la viese

Luna pareció observarme detenidamente, como si me analizara -Te paso algo con Ron, ¿Verdad?-

Abrí los ojos como si fueran platos - ¿Por qué dices eso…?-

-Te conozco… Además tus ojos están rojos…-mirándome con cariño

\- Solo me entro algo en los ojos- desvié la mirada mientras le dedicaba una pequeña risa forzada

-Entiendo, cuando quieras hablar de ello no dudes en buscarme- dijo sonriendo –Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, venía a preguntarte si sabes que le ocurre a Draco esta… Extraño-

O no esto era malo…- ¿Y porque sabría yo que le pasa a Malfoy?… Te recuerdo que no somos precisamente "amigos"- le respondí rogando a Merlín que notara mi nerviosismo

-Lo sé…- dijo ¿Triste? Porque Luna estaría triste por eso – Es que como viven juntos pensé que sabrías algo sobre sus repentinos cambios de humor-

-Cambios de humor dices… ¿Cómo si de la nada le diera por… sincerarse?-

-¡Sí, si así mismo¡- exclamo -¿entonces si sabes que le ocurre?-

"_¿Rayos que hago ahora? Es obvio que el bebió la posición…" _-Luna ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Malfoy?- pregunte omitiendo su pregunta

-Hmmm hace unos veinte minutos en el tercer piso…-

Sin decir nada mas salí corriendo de la torre, tenía que encontrar a Malfoy y todo por culpa de la estúpida idea de Harry y esa inútil posición siamesa de Varitaserum y Amortentia.

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, por alguna razón me sentía liberado sin ataduras deseando encontrar a la siguiente persona que se me posara en frente para decirle sus cuatro verdades, lo que realmente pensaba de ellas aunque una parte de mi dijera que mantuviera las apariencias que no era una buena idea lo que planeaba hacer descarte esos pensamientos fijo en mi objetivo, sin poder evitarlo sonreí al ver a nada más y nada menos que al cara-rajada Potter

-Pero miren nada más si el Gran Potty Popotter- dije burlonamente

-¿Qué rayos quieres Malfoy? No estoy para tu jueguitos- respondió el tajante

-¿Potter y quien te dijo que yo quiero jugar contigo? No, no eso se lo dejo a la mini Weasley… De hecho yo venía por otra cosa…-

-Pues no me interesa Malfoy… Mejor ve por tu lado y yo por el mío…-

Ese comentario me enfureció, y como era ya costumbre desde hace rato se noto eso claramente en mis facciones – Claro porque todos sabemos que San Potter no puede respirar el mismo aire que los demás ¿No? –me acerque a él un par de pasos- Sabes siempre me ha molestado que todos te crean el "niñito bueno incapaz de matar una mosca" y que al final solo seas la misma calaña que todos los demás… Es más Potter, tú y yo nos parecemos… -

-¡Ni en mis pesadillas me parecería a ti Malfoy! Y no me importa lo que pienses de mí-

Ante su respuesta solté una sonora carcajada, extrañamente no era de burla – Potter, Potter… No te lo tomes a mal… Pero lo que dije es verdad, tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que yo mismo quisiera admitir…-

-¿Y si no quieres para que lo haces?-

-Hmmm No sé, me provoco, me nació, me dio la gana, que se yo Potter… Este día ando regando verdades sin importare nada… Es más deberías intentarlo es liberador-

-Yo mejor me largo…- dijo él mientras trataba de alejarse pero antes de siquiera hacerlo le tome del brazo evitando su andar -¿Pero qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Te volviste loco?-

-¿Loco? No Potty – sonreí - Yo estoy perfectamente cuerdo-

Potter me miro extrañado mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba -¿Malfoy…Te sientes bien?-

-Me siento de maravilla Potty… Aunque…-volviendo mi expresión y voz serias - Respóndeme una cosa Potter… ¿Por qué mandaste a tus lacayas a "compadecerse" de mi?-

-¿Qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea de que me hablas Malfoy-

Sin siquiera notarlo mi cuerpo se movió a una velocidad impresionante estampando a Potter contra la pared logrando con mi propia anatomía evitase que él se pudiese escapar de aquella posición, que en otras circunstancias había ya realizado con la diferencia que era solo chicas y a ellas no tenía el repentino deseo de arrancarles los ojos con mis propias manos

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido Potter? ¿Crees que porque nadie en este estúpido colegio quiere verme ni en lienzo necesito tu limosna?- le grite exasperado

Potter me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía un tanto… ¿Asustado? ¿Enserio este tipo fue el que derroto al Señor Tenebroso?- No se dé que me hablas Malfoy, yo jamás he hecho limosna con nadie y dudo que si lo hiciera tu estuvieras en mi lista-

-Te crees muy listo ¿No, Potter?- me acerque ligeramente más a él quedando nuestros rostros a penas a unos 10 centímetros - Sabes algo, nunca te he soportado… ¿Quieres saber por qué? – el se quedo en silencio - Porque tu siempre has tenido todo lo que yo mas deseaba…-Hice una pausa a la vez que me acercaba a su oído y susurraba- amigos de verdad, el amor de una familia, la admiración y respeto de todos, personas que darían la vida por protegerte, personas que te aman… Sabes, siempre me enseñaron que todo podía conseguirse con el dinero y el poder, por muchos años lo creí así hasta el día que me rechazaste por Weasley… Ese día comprendí que el dinero no lo consigue todo… por eso Potter… Es que te detesto tanto, por mera e insulsa envidia ¿Gracioso, no? El Gran Draco Malfoy muerto de los celos por el niño-que-vivió-

Sin decir más palabras lo solté y me aleje de aquel sitio sintiendo que extrañamente me había liberado de un gran peso de encima que me agobio por años… Quizá esto de ser sincero no fuera tan malo, al menos si te ayuda a sentirte así.

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

Aun cuando sabía que Malfoy se había alejado hacia un par de minutos, mi cuerpo parecía encontrarse en un rotundo estado de shock auto inducido, ¿Y quién me culpa? Es decir, ni yo mismo se que acaba de pasar, ni mucho menos el porqué del repetido "Ataque de venenosa sinceridad" de Malfoy. Trataba de relajar mis músculos y sacar de mi mente aquel raro episodio, suspire en un intento por relajarme cuando a lo lejos alcance a escuchar que alguien me llamaba para mi suerte resulto ser Hermione quien parecía haber corrido una mini maratón debido a su respiración agitada, cabello mas alborotado de lo usual y el color ligeramente carmín de sus mejillas

-¿Hermione, estas bien?-

Ella asintió – Si Harry es solo…- pareció por un instante analizar lo que iba a decir – Harry ¿Has visto a Draco?-

Mi cuerpo sin quererlo se tensiono nuevamente y creo que Hermione lo noto

-No me digas… Tuvo un repentino ataque de sinceridad, ¿Verdad?- yo simplemente asentí – Por las barbas de Merlín, esto se está saliendo de control, primero Luna y ahora tu…-

-¿Qué le hizo Malfoy a Luna?- pregunte preocupado por mi amiga

-Nada Harry- suspiro – lo mismo que a ti supongo…- sin poder evitarlo un ligerísimo sonrojo apareció en mi rostro al recordar la repentina cercanía de Malfoy y para mi desgracia Hermione lo noto de nuevo –Harry ¿Qué paso entre tú y Draco?-

-Ya te lo dije Herms…Lo que no entiendo es el porqué-

Ahora fue el turno de tensarse de Herms a la vez que mordía su labio inferior con notable insistencia, lo cual significaba que ella sabía algo y no era algo bueno –Esto Harry… Por eso mismo busco a Malfoy… sospecho que por error él se tomo la poción que me diste para Ronald…-

-Hermione… Esto es malo muy malo ¡esa opción es experimental! No sé qué efectos secundarios tendrá o si era formulada especialmente para Ron-

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que estabas seguro que no era peligrosa!- Me reprocho ella

-Eso es lo que me dijeron los gemelos, pero también me dijeron que era experimental-

-¿Los gemelos?... ¡¿Harry James Potter me diste una poción de los gemelos, que para mas colmo era experimental?! ¿Acaso estas demente? –

-Cálmate Herms- creo que no debí haber dicho eso…

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡Como me voy a calmar si Draco podría acabar quien sabe como por mi culpa!-

-Hermione yo…-

-Calla Harry no quiero escucharlo- dijo interrumpiéndome – solo dime por donde se fue Malfoy-

Yo simplemente le señale el corredor que giraba con sentido a la derecha- por allí-

Miome comenzó a caminar a toda prisa en dirección a donde le había señalado más paro un instante mirándome fijamente – Habla con Fred y George, necesito saber cómo le afectara esta poción a Draco y si... Puedo revertirla- sin más retomo su andar dejándome solo nuevamente en aquel lugar

-un momento… ¿Desde cuándo Hermione dice "Draco" y no "Malfoy"?-

* * *

**(Hermione POV)**

"_¿Qué hare? Por las barbas blancas de Merlín si algo le pasa a Malfoy será enteramente mi culpa, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi?"_ pensaba mientras prácticamente corría por el pasillo _"¿Qué hare cuando lo encuentre? Llevarlo a la torre obviamente… no puedo dejar que se tope con nadie más"_. Avanzaba sin parar sin encontrar ningún rastro del rubio, en momentos como este desearía tener el mapa del Merodeador de Harry pero ya está muy lejos como para regresar y pedírselo, tenía que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible

-¿Pequeña sabelotodo a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo una voz a un costado de mi logrando que parara un instante

-Estoy buscando a Malfoy ¿Lo has visto?-

El negó con la cabeza – Lo siento Granger no lo he visto desde ayer-

-Está bien, gracias de todas formas Nott- le respondí a punto de volver a mi faena

-Espera, creo que es donde podría estar… Aunque no estoy del todo seguro-

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada, realmente necesito encontrarlo…-

El alzo la ceja parecía divertido - ¿No me digas que lo que dijo Weasley en la cena es verdad?-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿me había perdido la cena y ni me había percatado? -¿Qué dijo Ron en la cena?-

-Oh nada importante… Solo que andabas supuestamente detrás de los huesos de una "serpiente ponzoñosa y desgraciada" y que eras una traidora o algo así… Realmente me pareció tan patético que no le preste mucha atención-

-¡¿Qué dijo que?!- prácticamente grite encolerizada - ¡Esas son puras difamaciones sin fundamento! ¡Como Ron puede decir semejante cosa!-

-Lose, Luna me dijo algo parecido- encogiéndose de hombros – En fin ¿No estabas buscando a Malfoy?

-Si tienes razón…-

-Oh por cierto Granger creo tener una idea de donde podría estar, aunque no estoy un cien por ciento seguro…-

* * *

Caminaba un poco más lento, esperando que Nott estuviera en lo correcto y Malfoy se hallara en aquel sitio que en realidad estaba prohibido para los estudiantes. Suspire al recordar las palabras que supuestamente había dicho Ron… Aun no sabía si creerle a Nott después de todo casi no le conocía de él solo sabía que estaba en Slytherin y que era novio de Luna, mas estaba completamente consciente de que Ron en su arrebato era capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas… ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? Ron casi odiándola y Ella ahora desesperada buscando a Malfoy, sin dudas el mudo estaba de cabeza.

Minutos después finalmente había llegado a la entrada de aquella torre a la cual no había pisado desde hacía más de dos años… Respire profundamente mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a subir la larga y extensa escalera totalmente oculta dentro de la oscuridad de la torre. Al llegar a al punto más alto donde se encontraba un enorme móvil de todos los astros y planetas conocidos rodeados por un enorme "balcón" que a simple vista parecía tener la envergadura de toda la estructura en el cual podía notarse perfectamente el paisaje nocturno que se había apoderado de la totalidad del cielo

-Granger ya te habías tardado, Tengo al menos una hora aquí esperándote- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que me propino un tremendo susto

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Malfoy? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?- encarándolo

El simplemente me… ¿Sonrió? –No Granger yo no quiero matarte, al menos a ti no-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada reamente solo me gusta verte enojada-

-¿Qué?- le mire sin entender

-Que te ves linda enojada Granger- rio ligeramente acercándose a mi mientras yo me alejaba lentamente -¿Qué pasa Hermione, Acaso te doy miedo?-

-Tú no me das miedo Malfoy, simplemente no confió en ti-

Malfoy paro abruptamente a la par que entrecerraba los ojos –Claro… Después de todo se pune que tú me odias ¿No?... –

-Tú también me odias-

Nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a mí pero a una mayor velocidad, por lo que al intentar alejarme choque contra el barandal que impedía una segura caída al precipicio, dando como resultado segundos después se acorralada por Malfoy quedando extremadamente cerca uno del otro

-¿Y quien dice que yo realmente te odio…Hermione?-

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno aca no tengo mucho que decir a demás de sentir un montón la demora (de nuevo) tratare de actualizar más rápido ( si es que a mis profes se les ocurre dejarme respirar… -_-). Bueno les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life **

**Del otro lado del espejo **

**PD:** Por cada review que mandes actualizare más rápido el fic XDD


	13. Torre de Astronomía

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas ¿Cómo andan? Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en subir capitulo, mas en mi defensa les digo que donde vivo ha habido muchos bajones de luz y no eh podido escribir T_T (No hay luz pero no importa tenemos patria… -.-") y antes que nada agradecer a **AliceGI****Aleksast****, ****karina349****, ****veru****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****tentenxneji4ever****, ****The Lady Annabelle****, LocaPorLosRRBZ, ****Lady Morgana9****, Mei Fanel** y **Milymu** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten el capi

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Torre de Astronomía **

**(Hermione PoV)**

-¿Y quien dice que yo realmente te odio…Hermione?-

Sin poder evitarlo solté una gran carcajada -¿Estas de broma cierto? Malfoy, es decir ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa a estas alturas?- dije sin parar un instante de reír, mas al ver como fruncía el ceño y su mirada se obscurecía calle casi al instante

-¡¿Tan difícil es creerlo Granger?!- me pregunto notoriamente irritado

-Pues tú me dirás… Tengo casi ocho años recibiendo de ti un trato no muy amistoso que digamos… Mejor dicho tienes ochos años insultándome y menospreciándome solo por ser ¿cómo le dices tú? A si ¡Sangre Sucia!-

-¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarte así delante mío Granger!- prácticamente me grito Malfoy mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-¿Pero qué te pasa Malfoy, si tú eres el primero en llamarme así?- interrogue, con o sin poción su actitud no tenía sentido, seguro esa cosa ocasiono efectos secundarios entre ellos la falta de sentido

-Es distinto Granger…-

-Claro porque tu lo decías con toda la intención de denígrame ¿no?-

-¡yo nunca quise hacer eso!-

Lo mire con los ojos hechos platos - ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? Es obvio que lo disfrutabas…-

-Hermione… Jamás disfrute el hacerte daño, aunque reconozco que si a Potter en especial al imbécil de la comadreja… Pero en tu caso, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso…- respondió el ¿avergonzado?

-Malfoy por Merlín no soy estúpida, era obvio que lo disfrutabas además…-

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez!- grito interrumpiéndome abruptamente a la vez que sujetaba mis hombros con una fuerza considerable pero sin llegar a hacer daño -¿Qué demonios querías que te dijera Granger? Que llegara un día y te dijera: "Hola soy Draco Malfoy y me gustas desde el primero año que estudiábamos en ese insulso colegio ó pero lo olvidaba, no puedo decírtelo porque mi padre es la mano derecha del mestizo delirante que quiere matar al cuatro-ojos de tu mejor amigo y odia a muerte a los hijos de muggles" – dijo el tratando de sonar como cuando estábamos en primer año – No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que eso no iba pasar, además…-

Yo francamente deje de poder escucharle en un burdo intento de asimilar lo que él había dicho, creo entender que la poción hace que diga lo que realmente siente pero… _"¡Es que es imposible! Simplemente esa posición lo volvió loco tanto o más que Bellatrix Lestrange" _No había duda _"¡Le fundí un fusible a Malfoy!"_

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿Eh?- regresando a la realidad – Sinceramente Malfoy… No quiero escuchar tus desvaríos… Es más podría apostar que actualmente eres candidato perfecto para ser un interno del área psiquiátrica en San Mungo-

Draco lanzo un largo suspiro de frustración – Eres…. La persona más insufrible, sabelotodo, cabezota y tonta que eh conocido jamás…-

¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Pero quien se cree? – ¡Y tus eres el ser más egocéntrico, malcriado, petulante, engreído, egoísta, inhumano, inmaduro e idiota que eh tenido la desgracia de conocer!-

Draco bajo ligeramente su mirada hacia el suelo ¿No me digas que enserio le afecto lo que dije?, el suspiro de nuevo aumentando ligeramente el agarre que tenia sobre mis hombros. Observándolo detalladamente debía admitir que se veía muy atractivo con su cabello rubio cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos de un color semejante al mercurio, sus finos labios rosados que si bien nunca había reparado en ellos como otra cosa que una fábrica de insultos y cosas semejantes, en ese momento se le hacían realmente apetecibles hasta besables….

"_¡¿Pero en que estas pensado Hermione?! ¿Acaso quieres besar a Malfoy? ¡Tienes novio! ¿Se te olvido?" _le recordó su cerebro interrumpiendo su feliz análisis del espécimen rubio quien la miraba expectante mas con su sonrisa característica

-¿Primero me insultas y después me miras como si fuera un pedazo de carne en exhibición? Y después dicen que el pervertido soy yo… ¿No, Hermione?-

-Ni en tus sueños Malfoy…- respondí en un intento de sonar convincente

-Oh Hermione… Si supieras que en mis sueños haces mucho más que mirarme…- un brillo pasó por sus ojos y se acerco un poco mas dejando a penas unos 15 centímetros entre nosotros - Generalmente eres una autentica fiera… En TODO el sentido de la palabra…-

Mis mejillas retornaron de un rojo bastante chillón, lo suficiente para no tener nada que envidiarle a un tomate maduro, pero es que… ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa? -¿Acaso te volviste demente Malfoy?-

-Tal vez…-

**(Draco PoV)**

Estaba tan cerca de ella, podía percibir su característico aroma a Manzana y Canela que por tantos años me dejaba alucinando con tenerla en mis brazos, hacerla mía… Qué me había vuelto demente me dice Granger, Tal vez… Simplemente el tenerla en frente ocasionaba que mi cerebro hiciera corto, normalmente lo controlaba pero hoy… Merlín juro por cómo me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black que Hermione Jane Granger no saldrá de esta torre sin que al menos le haya dado un jodido beso… Uno por el que muro desde hace tanto…

-¿Tal vez? ¡No juegues con migo Malfoy…! – Estaba nerviosa ese sonrojo y la manera en que mordía ligeramente su labio lo denotaba con creces - ¡Estas peor que una cabra!-

No pude evitar una ligera risa, que imaginativa podía resultar esta castaña

-¿De qué te ríes?- frunciendo el ceño

-¿No es obvio?- ella negó – Según tu estoy como una cabra porque eh soñado con hacerte mía… Con hacerte el amor hasta que quedes afónica de tanto gritar mi nombre…- mi sonrisa se agrando al ver que ella se sonrojaba más si es que eso era posible y me miraba con los ojos tremendamente abiertos – ¿Acaso te crees tan poco atractiva como para sorprenderte tanto por el hecho de que alguien vea a la mujer que se esconde detrás de la sabelotodo? –

-Yo…Pero… Si digo No… Yo quiero decir que…- balbuceo en un intento de decir algo coherente - Yo… Pero yo estoy con Ron…-

"Pero yo estoy con Ron" esas palabras retumbaron en mi cerebro como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más deplorable e la faz de este y cualquier mundo. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse debido a la ira y enojo que albergaba dentro acompañada de unas inmensas ganas de ir a matar al imbécil de la comadreja. No comprendía como ella siendo la voz de la razón y moral podía estar con semejante desperdicio de intento de hombre que debía estar divirtiendo de lo lindo en este momento por los rumores que había escuchado.

-Dra…Draco me estas lastimando…-

Regreso en sí y por mera inercia le soltó mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué haces con un imbécil como él?-

-¡Ron no es ningún imbécil!- dijo ella alzando la voz – Estoy con el porqué… Porque yo… Le quiero ¡Sí! Porque le quiero, y él me quiere a mi-

"_¿Le quiere? ¿A ese infeliz?" _ En ese momento de haber recibido un cruciatus muy probablemente no lo sentiría más que el dolor que invadía su pecho… -¿Qué él te quiere? Granger… ¿Eres ciega o relámete la comadreja te contagio la estupidez?- grite, estaba enojado con Weasley pero aun mas con ella por dejarse ver la cara y eso… Me dolía

-¡Ni soy ciega ni estúpida Malfoy! Y tú no eres nadie para criticarme lo que Ron o yo hagamos-

-¡Ni queme importara lo que hace ese, solo me importas tu! ¿Es que no lo entiendes o tengo que escribírmelo en la frente?-

-Malfoy por favor no sigas… ¿No entiendes que no puedo creerte?- dijo desviando la mirada – Son demasiados años siendo enemigos, odiándonos, insultándonos…Eso no cambia de un día para el otro…-

-Y no cambio Hermione….- le tome le barbilla haciendo que fijara su mirada en la mía - Porque yo nunca te odie… Si hice lo que hice fue porque si actuaba de otra manera mi padre…Bueno no hay que ser muy listo para imaginarlo-

-Eso no quita el hecho de que por muchos años me hiciste mucho daño… Sé que has cambiado, Luna me lo dijo y yo misma pude notarlo pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Malfoy, yo… No puedo, simplemente no puedo confiar en ti… No de repente, no de la nada…-

Sabía que tenía razón cuando decía aquello, no se puede confiar en alguien como él… No era estúpido, aunque no le gustara admitirlo sabía perfectamente que su adorada castaña no confiaba en él y eso se lo había buscado él solito, sin ayuda de nadie más y todo por actuar como un capullo durante la mayor parte de su vida y que cuando deseo dejar de serlo no pudo ya que representaba poner en riesgo la vida de ambos… Si quizá tuviera buenas intenciones pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora tenía las consecuencias en su propia nariz dándole una bofetada de realidad, esa que tato detestaba pero que tenía que afrontar día con día

-Comprendo, pero al menos ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad? Para demostrarte que soy sincero…- _"Genial parezco un tarado sentimental de Hufflepuff…Las cosas que hago por ella…"_

-Yo realmente no lo sé… -

-¿Dónde quedo la famosa leona Granger que se jactaba tanto de su valor? –

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Simple, si eres una leona actúa como tal ten el coraje para "verificar" si lo que te dice esta serpiente es verdad o no- rogaba a Merlín que funcionara era mi última carta… -¿y bien?-

-Por supuesto que soy una verdadera Gryffindor Malfoy, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que en una serpiente no se confía… Tienden a envenenarte cuando menos te lo esperas…- respondió mordaz

-Entonces ya estás en sobre aviso, no podre tomarte por "sorpresa" y "envenenarte" –

Ella me miro fijamente un par de segundos analizando lo que le había dicho, mientras yo por mi parte trataba por todos los medios o tirármele encima y besarle para acabar con esta conversación que no parece ir a ningún lado

-Lo pensare….-

Le sonreí y di un paso en frente reduciendo en nada la de por si poca distancia que había entre nosotros - ¿Eso habría que celebrarlo no crees? –

-¡No me acostare contigo Malfoy!- grito enojada, aff se veía tan bella así

-Admito que aunque eso me encantaría, soy un caballero ante todo… No obligaría a una dama a acostarse conmigo si no quiere hacerlo… A menos claro que me equivoque y si quieras-

Ella trago saliva y mordió su labio nuevamente, la había puesto nerviosa – Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que tengo…-

-Sí, sí como digas…- la interrumpí realmente no quería escuchar el resto – er no me refería a eso, sino a esto…-

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a objetar nada la bese, ¡Por Merlín la estaba besado y era mil veces mejor que en esos sueños que se tiene cuando eres un puerto urgido!. Al inicio ella estaba notoriamente sorprendida o eso quería pensar yo, mas a los pocos segundos comenzó a corresponder con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacía. Era un beso suave, cálido e impregnado del dulce sabor a fresa de sus labios. Llevo sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de la castaña en un intento de profundizar aquel contacto mientras ella hacía lo propio rodeando su cuello con sus manos. Podía sentir como una corriente recorría su columna acompañado por una embriágate sensación de felicidad, sin duda después de esto podría morir feliz, muy feliz.

Pasaron un par de segundos más hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamarle por la falta de oxigeno, maldito fuera el momento en que a la naturaleza se le ocurrió hacerlos dependientes de el para poder sobrevivir. A regañadientes se aparto lentamente de Hermione disfrutando hasta del último segundo y del hecho de que ella aun mantuviera los ojos cerrados acompañados de unas mejillas rosadas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Orgulloso de mi trabajo sonreí, no por nada las chicas alguna vez me adoraron.

-Draco yo…- dijo a medida que abría los ojos

\- Hermione yo…- me detuve repentinamente todo comenzó a tornarse negro, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y apenas podía escuchar la voz de Hermione gritando mi nombre mas solo fui consciente hasta el momento en que mi cuerpo se estrepito contra el suelo frio de la torre

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este cap y no se hayan enojado por la demora XD (no me culpen fue la luz).

oh una acotación con respecto al capítulo anterior donde varios pensaron que haría a Draco Gay o me preguntaron el porqué decía lo que decía (esa me la hicieron por face) Aclaro **1 No hare a Draco Gay** ni en este fic ni en mis otros proyectos… Tal vez en un futuro si haga un fic Draco x Harry pero eso no será próximamente, esa parte fue más un intento de intimidación por parte de Draco que otra cosa. **2 Lo que Draco dice esta "inspirado" en unas declaraciones de la misma J.K Rowling** **que hizo sobre Draco** (pueden buscarlo en internet) allí menciona que le tiene envidia a Harry por haberlo rechazado por Ron y más cosas que ahorita no recuerdo…

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life **

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes participas por un cupón para un beso en la torre de astronomía :3


	14. ¡Ups! Errores y hurones

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas ¿Cómo estan? Yo biensubiendo un diatarde el cap XD… Antes que nada agradecer a **Aleksast****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****crazzy76**y**hina230** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por leer mi "pequeña" historia :3 . En fin, Sin más que decir disfruten el capi

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 14: ¡Ups! Errores y hurones**

**(Ginny PoV)**

Caminaba por los pasillos del séptimo piso inmersa en mis pensamientos durante mi ronda ya que me extraña y preocupaba que Hermione no asistiera a la cena, aunque la verdad creo que fue lo mejor ahora que recordaba las estupideces dichas por mi hermano en la cena…

* * *

_**Flashback **_

Harry, Neville, Hannah y yo entrabamos al gran comedor contándonos brevemente lo que habíamos hecho en Hogsmeade ya que no habíamos podido ir a las Tres escobas como habíamos planificado

-Chicos cuando vayamos a la torre les daré algunos dulces que Hannah y yo compramos son realmente deliciosos- dijo Neville emocionado mientras se sentaba en la mesa – Realmente pensé que no serian tan buenos pero si lo son –

-Eso te demuestra que siempre debes hacerme caso amor-

-jijijiji tienes razón Hannah- acepto mientras besaba a su novia en la mejilla - Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Ustedes saben que hacia Hermione sola en Hogsmeade?-

-¿Hermione estaba en Hogsmeade?- cuestiono Harry – ¿No estaba aquí en Hogwarts? -

-De hecho, yo mande a Hermione y a Draco a Hogsmeade- menciono repentinamente la voz de Luna quien estaba detrás de Harry sonriente acompañada de… _"¿Nott? ¿No debería estar con Malfoy?"_

-Pero Luna… ¿No se suponía que tú estabas saliendo con Malfoy?- exprese yo con la confusión claramente dibujada en mi rostro a lo que Luna simplemente agrando su sonrisa

-No Ginny, mi novio es Theo – sujetando la mano de él y el solo desviaba la mirada un poco incomodo – Además a Draco le gustan las castañas leonas – murmuro ella pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca logre escucharlo

\- Pero no entiendo Luna… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Simple Harry, Draco no es mala persona solo… No se conocen lo suficiente como para apreciarse entre ustedes…-

-Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente luego de años de insultos…- dijo Harry volteando los ojos – Puedo tolerar que sea tu amigo Luna pero, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué el interés de que Mione y Malfoy se "aprecien"?-

\- eso es porque…-

Repentinamente un ruido que una copa rompiéndose estrepitosamente contra el suelo resonó por toda la mesa Gryffindor atrayendo todas las miradas hacia nada más y nada menos que mi hermano el cual se hallaba apenas a unos 3 metros de nosotros con el rostro y las orejas tan rojas como nuestro cabello acompañado por una expresión fúrica

-¡¿Como que Mi Hermione estaba con ese Maldito engendro?!- grito el atrayendo aun más la atención pero ahora también de otras mesas -¡¿Cómo siquiera se te ocurre a ti Respirar el mismo aire que esas malditas serpientes Luna?!-

-¿Algún problema con las serpientes Weasley…?- hablo Nott por primera vez mirando amenazadoramente a mi hermano

-¿Y a ti quien te metió en la conversación y más aun, quien fue el imbécil que te trajo cerca de esta mesa? Aquí no queremos a un asqueroso mortifago como tu…-

Antes de que Nott pudiera responder yo intervine – ¡Es el novio de Luna y ella es nuestra amiga y si ella quiere traerlo aquí dudo que alguien se oponga o le vea algo de malo. Además Ronald tú no eres quien para decidir quién puede y no estar en la mesa!-

-¡Y tú no eres nadie para meterte en esto Ginny!- me dijo de forma realmente despectiva y regresando su mirada a Luna – El que este esta maldita cosa aquí no es lo que me interesa ahora… Lo que me interesa es ¡¿Por qué carajo mandaste a mi Hermione con ese condenado asesino?!-

-¡Draco no es ningún asesino!- objeto ella – Y si lo hice es por el bien de ambos-

-¿El bien de ambos? ¿Estás de broma cierto? ¡Eso jamás seria un bien ara ella! ¡Y el único bien que le haría el idiota de Malfoy al mundo seria estando muerto como su estúpido padre!-

-Eso no es verdad…-

-¿Y que sabrá una lunática como tú?- sonrió un instante y luego arrugo el ceño – Claro ahora tu eres una traidora… ¡Y quieres arrastrar a MI Hermione a estar con esas serpientes…!

-¡Ronald lo que dices ni siquiera tiene sentido!- dijo Harry ahora levantándose de su asiento - ¡Luna jamás nos traicionaría! ¡Ni tampoco Hermione! El que haya ido a Hogsmeade con Malfoy no quiere decir que lo sea y lo mismo para Luna-

Por un instante quise taparle la boca Harry con una venda, eso era lo peor que podía haber dicho…

-¿Que no son? ¡Claro que lo son! Lunática por estar con ese intento de mago y Hermione… Seguro ahora andará detrás de ese hijo de la gran puta, esa maldita serpiente ponzoñosa que durante años la insulto…. ¡pero claro a nadie le importa! Por eso hasta en su sala hasta se andan revolcando como la asquerosa sangre sucia y el condenado mortifago asesino que son, hasta defendiéndose y todo –

Todos estábamos impactados por las palabras de Ron ¡Como podía decir semejantes cosas? Se supone que Hermione es Su novia, su amiga… sentí mi estomago revolverse por la ira estando dispuesta a dejarle al menos la nariz rota y algunos dientes menos, mas para entonces note que alguien se me había adelantado y para mi gran sorpresa había sido nada más y nada menos que Nott que lo había dejado estrellado contra el suelo con un ojo morado

-Escucha bien comadreja de cuarta, quizá no conozco mucho a Granger y a Draco no le trate demasiado pero… Vuelve a hablar de Luna y te juro que te demostrare de lo que es capaz esta serpiente hijo de mortifago al que no le temblaba la mano para matar alimañas como tu… ¡¿Quedo claro?!- le amenazó Nott de tal forma que hasta a mi me paso un ligero escalofrió por la columna vertebral - Vámonos Luna luego hablas con Potter y tus demás amigos cuando no haya insectos rastreros presentes – y sin más se fueron del gran comedor

Todas las casas estaban observando el altercado y murmuraban de ello mientras en la mesa de los profesores McGonagall decir que estaba enojada… Seria quedarse corto

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

Suspire frustrada, aquello había ocasionado un enorme escándalo y todos en Gryffindor hasta los más extremistas estaba indignados por el comportamiento de Ronald, nadie quería hablarle (excepto el par de ofrecidas obviamente) y McGonagall estuvo a punto de retirarle el título de prefecto por el escándalo, realmente hubiera sido algo justo por las cosas tan horribles que dijo de mis amigas, es decir ¿Qué más da si son amigas de serpientes? La guerra había terminado… Aunque parecía que Ron no lo había entendido.

Pase frente a la puerta que daba a la torre de Astronomía la cual no pude evitar mirar con nostalgia después de todo era el último sitio donde se vio al Director Dumbledore con vida y se tenía prohibido el paso a todos los alumnos, por lo que me extraño cuando logre captar un par de voces provenientes de aquel sitio, sin pensarlo mucho tome mi varia precavida por si la llegaba a necesitar mientras subía lenta y silenciosamente cuidando de que quien fuera que estaba en aquel lugar no se percatara de mi presencia.

Dos minutos después llegue a la parte más alta de la torre, realmente era difícil lograr distinguir algo en aquella penumbra apenas irrumpida por el tímido brillo de la Luna, como pude y sin hacer uso del Lumos para no desvelar mi ubicación comencé a buscar cualquier cosa extraña que no encajara en aquel lugar… Metal, El Movil gigante, columnas, un barandal, una cabeza rubia sobre una castaña casi en el borde de la torre, mas columnas… ¡Un momento, una cabeza rubia y una castaña!

Mi mirada se enfoco inmediatamente en el par, sin siquiera pensarlo y con el temor por la seguridad de mi amiga levante mi varita y le lance un Desmaius a Malfoy quien no tardo ni 5 segundos en caer inconsciente al suelo mientras mi amiga lo miraba con cara de terror

-¡Draco! ¡Draco despierta!- Hermione lo llamaba desesperada dándole golpes en las mejillas -¡Que despiertes hurón botador! ¡No es momento para eso!-

Me acerque lentamente hasta donde ella estaba junto a Malfoy -Este… ¿Hermione, estas bien?-

Ella pareció asustarse por mi presencia ya que dio un pequeño brinco –Gi-Ginny.. q-que haces aquí…-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿No?- alce la ceja – Hermione que hacías aquí sola con Malfoy… -

-Yo… Este bueno… Solo hablábamos- mi amiga perdió toda su elocuencia… Sin mencionar su sonrojo que aun en la escasa luz se notaba – Espera un segundo… ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Lo desmayaste?-

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme –Bueno… En mi defensa diré que parecía querer arrojarte al vacio… Me asuste y pues actué sin pensar….-

-¡Ginny pero que hiciste!- Hermione comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin apartarse demasiado de Malfoy – Primero la discusión con Ron, luego la poción, después el beso y ahora esto… - suspiro frustrada – Genial, simplemente perfecto-

-Espera un momento… ¿Beso? ¿Cuál beso?- la mire y su rostro se torno aun mas rojo que antes –Oh por Merlín… Hermione Granger no me digas que hiciste lo que creo que hiciste… ¡Besaste a Malfoy!-

-Ginny no es momento para esto… Hay que sacar a Malfoy de aquí…- típico desvía el tema para que no le pregunte

-Bien… Pero no creas que te salvas de que tengas que contarme todo- le giñe el ojo – bueno la cosa ahora será sacarlo de acá sin que nadie nos vea… Porque aunque no hay casi estudiantes en los corredores McGonagall esta inspeccionando los pasillos en lugar de Ronald….-

-¿McGonagall haciendo rondas?- inquirió mi amiga incrédula - ¿Ginny que pasó?-

-Luego te lo cuento… La cosa ahora es ¿Cómo sacamos al hurón inconsciente de aquí?-

-hmmm… Finite incantatem- intento ella pero extrañamente no despertó - ¡finite incantatem!- nada y luego de tres intentos mas nada… Esto es malo ¿Acaso mate a Malfoy sin querer?

-¡Ya se!- sin más ideas solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-¡Lo transformaste en un Huron! ¿No era bastante malo ya que estuviera desmayado? – dijo notoriamente enojada, yo simplemente suspire

-Ve el lado amable Herms al menos así lo podrás esconder de McGonagall si nos pilla…-

Hermione suspiro resignada mientras tomaba al Huron-Malfoy y lo envolvía con su bufanda –Por tu bien que McGonagall no nos vea Ginny…-

-Oye que yo no fui la que se escondió acá para besarse con el rubio más sexy de Hogwarts- ella me miro con los ojos como platos -¿Qué? Malfoy no me simpatizara pero hay que estar ciego para no admitir que uno de los chicos mas sexys de acá…En fin vámonos hay que llevarlos a su torre-

Después de aquello se instalo un profundo silencio entre nosotras, salimos de la torre asegurándonos de que no hubiera moros en la costa, y hasta donde sabia el toque de queda comenzaría dentro de poco por lo que debíamos darnos prisa especialmente para evitar ser pilladas por la directora que andaba de muy mala entraña esa noche.

Bajamos y bajamos un montón de escaleras a la par que recorrimos varios pasillos que por las prisas mescladas con los nervios lograba que confundiéramos en ocasiones el camino a la torre de premios anuales, mas por suerte, luego de 20 largos minutos llegamos a la dichosa torre donde Hermione entre primero a lo que inmediatamente yo la seguía y no tardamos mucho tiempo en darnos cuenta que la sala no se hallaba sola como estábamos esperando

-¿Señorita Weasley no debería estar en su sala común y no en esta torre?- se escucho la inconfundible voz del profesor Snape

-Profesor… Que sorpresa, ¿Que lo trae por acá?- pregunto Hermione a la par que trataba de esconder al hurón blanco escondido en su bufanda

El profesor nos miro fijamente y con el entrecejo fruncido – Eso señorita Granger es algo que no le compete, pero…- izo una pausa mirando ahora en dirección a la puerta –Me imagino que usted señorita Granger sabrá donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy, dado que viven juntos…-

-Lo siento profesor, como puede notar yo recién acabo de llegar… Pensaba que Dra… Malfoy estaba aquí-

Snape entrecerró los ojos, yo instintivamente mire a Hermione quien temblaba ligeramente y sujetaba con fuerza la bufanda -¿Segura que no sabe donde esta…señorita Granger?-

-Segura profesor…-

-Bien…Si ve al señor Malfoy dígale que quiero verlo mañana a primera hora en mi despacho…- Y con su cara de pocos amigos acompañado de su semblante "amargado" y oscuro salió de la torre no sin antes – Y Señorita Weasley 20 puntos menos por estar fuera de su sala común después del toque en un día que no le toca ronda…Vaya a su sala común-

Exhale molesta y frustrada ¿Que gracia tenia ser prefecta si de igual manera Snape me quita puntos porque según él no me toca ya ronda? No tena más remedio que irme, mire a Herms quien en algún momento se había instalado en el sofá rojo y acariciaba al dormilón del hurón que estaba en su regazo. Por un momento me pregunte su mi hermano tendría razón en algunas cosas que dijo… ¿Hermione realmente estaría interesada en Malfoy aun cuando esta con mi hermano? Bueno en realidad la relación de Herms y mi hermano es prácticamente inexistente aunque él sea un machista que se empeña en decir que es suya… pero… ¿Y si fuera cierto? Mire la escena unos instantes más y sin saber porque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. _"Quiero que Herms sea feliz, con o sin Ronald que es un patán…Ojala y Luna tenga razón respecto a Malfoy y no sea tan malo después de todo…Esto me lo tendras que contar amiga...__"" _y sin hacer ningún ruido abandone la sala en dirección a mi sala común dejando aquella rara visión detrás de sí misma.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este cap que como notaron era todo desde el punto de vista de Ginny quien parece comienza a apoyar el Dramione :v o al menos tolerarlo más que al patán de su hermano XD

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life **

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes participas por el sorteo de un Draco versión huronesca XD


	15. El amor de su vida y un Adiós

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas Lamento la demora por el capitulo… tuve, problemas de inspiración…Y antes que nada agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale****, ****AliceGI****, ****LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****Aleksast****, ****hina230****, Mei Fanel, Dominique, ****crazzy76 **y **tentenxneji4ever** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por leer mi "pequeña" historia . En fin, Sin más que decir disfruten el capi (Aunque creo que después me van a odiar…)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 15: El amor de su vida y un "Adiós"**

**(Draco PoV)**

Estaba realmente muy cómodo, percibía un agradable aroma manzana y canela además de un extraño calor que lejos de molestar me hacía sentir tranquilo. Abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que había en el lugar que obviamente no era mi habitación, detalle el sitio un poco mejor dándome cuenta de que era la sala común _"¿Pero qué hago aquí?"_ me preguntaba cuando de repente siento como algo se aferra a mi espalda, sin moverme demasiado rápido para alertar a lo que fuera que estaba detrás de mi comencé a girar sobre mi propio eje encontrándome con la imagen que probablemente sea la más adorable y sensual que haya visto en mi joven vida.

Hermione se encontraba completamente dormida y con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas, sus cabellos castaños caían como cascadas por el pequeño espacio del respaldar del sofá y parte de su pecho, su uniforme estaba desarreglado por haber dormido con el aunque en aquella posición lograba resaltar unas si bien no exageradas si generosas curvas que la delataban como la mujer que había dejado de ser una niña hacia ya mucho tiempo y, sin notarlo, repare en sus labios, carnosos y tan rojos como el carmín… Merlín sabía que yo me moría por probarlos nuevamente y que ellos me estaban llamando… Como lo hicieron anoche en aquella torre, Lo admito no resistí la tentación y roce ligeramente mi boca contra la suya, solo una pequeña caricia, después de todo no quería asustarla, no quería ser un hurón de nuevo por culpa de la mini Weasley Aunque…. Fue agradable que Hermione me consintiera porque me hacia inconsciente, ¿Ventajas de ser buen actor, no?

Ella abrió los ojos al instante en que sintió mi contacto, su rostro se coloro de una manera que no me pareció que fuera humanamente posible pero que también era inhumanamente adorable, su respiración se agito ligeramente a la par que me miraba como quien no entiende la cosa

-Buenos días- dije simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa

-B-buenos días…- susurro ella

-¿Qué pasa no soy una almohada muy cómoda?-

Cuando iba a responderme noto la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente a cualquier punto de la sala ajeno a aquel hecho en un intento de buscar alguna respuesta coherente -Yo… Yo… Tu…Bueno…- regreso su mirada hacia a mi mientras yo solo sonreía

-¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿Hermione, acaso intentas declararte?- reí ligeramente – Si eso es lo que quieres solo di "Nosotros"-

Ella cambio su semblante y me miro seriamente cosa que me preocupo _"¿acaso esa pequeña broma le molestaba tanto? Aun cuando yo… Le dije que le quería…" _ soltó el agarre que aun tenia sobre mi y se sentó como pudo en el sofá mientras yo simplemente la observaba – Malfoy… entre tú y yo no hubo un "nosotros", no hay un "nosotros" ni habrá un "nosotros"…- bajo la mirada dirigiéndola a la chimenea en la cual aun se sentía el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea frente a nosotros la cual suponía yo la castaña había olvidado apagar – Tu y yo siempre nos hemos odiado Malfoy.. Por 7 años me despreciaste, me hiciste la vida imposible y muchas cosas más… - suspiro- Además yo…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpí - Yo te explique porque lo hice… ¿Acaso crees que estoy orgulloso de esas cosas? ¿Crees que me hacia feliz verte sufrir cuando te decía todas esas cosas que no pensaba solo para no levantar sospechas? ¿Crees que si realmente yo te odiara te diría siquiera la mitad de las cosas que te estoy diciendo? Por Merlín Hermione… Sé que no soy un santo y realmente no planeo serlo pero... al menos quisiera que pudieras…- ella aun mantenía su mirada fija en el fuego por lo que sin pensarlo tome su barbilla para que me mirara solo a mi – Perdóname… Por todo el mal que te he hecho sin quererlo…- y sin esperar respuesta simplemente la bese, fue un beso corto donde ella quedo petrificada y yo dolido por la falta de respuesta

Nos miramos un par de segundos cuando ella susurro algo que para mi resonó en mi cabeza como si fuera un grito – Pero yo estoy con Ron…-

Inmediatamente me aleje de ella enardecido por los… ¿celos? Si, los celos que le tengo a esa infeliz comadreja de siempre tenerla a ella, me levante del sofá y la mire fijamente echando chispas por los ojos - ¿Enserio te preocupas por Weasley? Ese tipo es un infeliz, un mal nacido que ni siquiera se merece tu afecto ¿Qué no lo vez? ¡Tú no le importas! –

Ella también se levanto del sofá encarándome con una expresión tan enojada como la mía - ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme a quien debo querer Malfoy? Tú eres el primero que se dedico a ser el perfecto infeliz conmigo, no tienes ninguna moral para reclamar nada-

-¿Quién me creo? Simple, Draco Malfoy-

Se acerco lentamente hasta a mí con el ceño profundamente fruncido – Escúchame bien Malfoy, no quiero que jamás en tu vida y repito en tu vida vuelvas hablar mal de Ron que siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi amigo, mi compañero mi novio y… El amor de mi vida….-

Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar… mi orgullo decía que la insultara y luego me largara que no era mi problema pero algo me impulsaba a decir lo opuesto gritarle que lo que decía era una estupidez que ese estúpida zanahoria no sería algo más que pasajero que yo quera quien la haría feliz… Extrañamente ninguna de las dos partes gano… O al menos eso creo porque estaba completamente callado y sentía como una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla hasta morir en mis labios – Si esa es tu última palabra está bien… - su expresión cambio y me observaba preocupada, yo simplemente suspire desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar de la sala – Solo espero que la comadreja no te lastime más de lo que ya lo hace a tus narices…- me aleje de ella y me dirigí hacia la salida de la torre – Ahora con tu permiso tengo que ir a ver a Snape no le gusta que lo hagan esperar…- sin esperar respuesta salí de allí como un cobarde con el corazón destrozado y la esperanza desecha por la única persona que había amado en mi vida…

* * *

**(Narrador PoV)**

Caminaba de un lado dentro de su despacho, sus ropas negras ondeaban a la par de su movimiento; Su rosto tenía un claro semblante de preocupación visible solo para los muy observadores o aquellos que le conocieran realmente… La mente del profesor era víctima de una grave ansiedad causada por la premisa que tendría que dar a su ahijado a quien, francamente, aun no tenía claro como darle la noticia, quizá no fuera tan mala idea la que la directora le había ofrecido el día anterior…

* * *

**Flashback**

-Severus deberías reconsiderarlo… Al menos así el joven Malfoy podrá entender el porqué lo hiciste…- dijo la directora dirigiéndose al profesor de pociones quien se encontraba mirando fijamente la ventana

-Ese no es el problema Minerva, aunque Draco lo entienda eso no evitara que piense que lo traicionamos… Que lo traicione…- suspiro – El es como un hijo para mi Minerva…-

La directora que se encontraba en su escritorio, se levanto quedando junto al profesor – Lo sé Severus, pero es momento de que le digas la verdad no podrás ocultarlo mucho más tiempo…-

El profesor llevo su mirada a la directora, en sus ojos se notaba una profunda preocupación más su rostro se mantenía impasible – Eso ya lo sé… Lo que necesito saber es como decírselo-

-Podrías llevarlo con ella- camino hasta su escritorio tomando una pequeña esfera de cristal que luego entrego a Severus – Esto es un traslador, mandare una carta al ministro esta noche para que lo active mañana a primera hora y puedas llevarlo… Sera tu forma de disculparte con el joven Malfoy y su oportunidad de decir adiós…-

El pelinegro observo unos instantes la esfera y simplemente asintió no muy seguro si sería la mejor idea aunque no tenía una mejor… -Muy bien, lo pensare-

La directora le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que buscaba consolar al profesor – Recuerda que ahora eres todo lo que le queda, no podemos permitir que algo le pase, después de todo se lo prometimos…-

Snape simplemente asintió y luego de un breve agradecimiento y despedida se retiro hacia su propio despacho con muchas cosas en las que pensar

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

Sin previo aviso el profesor fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos ligeros toques a su puerta, y no tenía que ser genio para saber de quién se trataba

-Pase-

Una figura delgada vestida perfectamente con su uniforme fácilmente identificable como perteneciente a la casa Slytherin, de cabellos rubios platinados ligeramente desordenados piel pálida semejante a la nieve y ojos que resaltaban por su singular parecido a la plata liquida atravesó la puerta del despacho con su característico andar lento y lleno de elegancia

-¿Me mando a llamar profesor?- pregunto el joven con voz ausente

-Sabes que no tienes que llamarme profesor fuera del horario escolar…-

El rubio suspiro y asintió levemente dando a entender que estaba claro

-¿Sucede algo Draco?- pregunto el mayor preocupado ya que ahora dudaba si ese era el momento adecuado para decirle más Draco simplemente negó con su cabeza

-Simplemente estoy cansado…- miro al profesor - ¿Podrías decirme para que me llamaste Severus? –

"_Es el momento de la verdad…" _pensó el profesor –Draco ¿Trajiste la carta que te entregue ayer?- el aludido asintió – Muy bien, en un minuto usaremos este traslador- sacando la esfera de cristal de su bolsillo y colocándola sobre su escritorio – En el lugar a donde vamos el hechizo de la carta se romperá y todo se explicara…-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- pregunto el alumno – ¿Que es lo que pasa?-

-Ya lo sabrás…- pasaron un par de segundos y Snape tomo nuevamente la esfera –Ven Draco ya es hora- El rubio camino hasta el profesor colocando al igual que él su mano en la esfera sujetándola con fuerza para instantes después desaparecer del lugar

* * *

Una hermosa pradera se expandía a lo largo de varios kilómetros al alrededor de ambos, el panorama era simplemente comparable con el de los más bellos retratos paisajistas de épocas antiguas, aquel lugar estaba cubierto por un fino pasto verde el cual rebosaba de vida con la multitudinaria variedad de flores que se encontraban allí desde hermosos rosales, tulipanes, orquídeas, violetas, girasoles, mas lo que atrajo la atención del más joven del dúo fue un enorme grupo de narcisos que se aglomeraban en un solo punto, cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquel sitio una mano se poso en su hombro, el profesor le detenía

-La carta Draco… Lee la carta y luego podrás ir…-

El rubio rápidamente saco el sobre de su bolsillo sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su mentor posada sobre sí mismo -¿Cuándo la lea dejaras de estar tan molesto con ese estúpido misterio?- el pelinegro simplemente asintió – Bien…-

Comenzó a abrir la carta que como le había notificado antes Severus el hechizo de esta se había roto, dentro del sobre habían un par de papeles que el solo encabezado le espanto al rubio pero la que fue la que más le preocupo era una de la que reconoció esa letra pequeña perfecta y elegante… Era de su madre…

_**Querido Hijo**_

_Quizás no entiendas muy bien en este momento que es lo que ocurre, quizá te preguntes porque tanto misterio cuando a ti no te gustan las sorpresas… Tranquilo, yo te explicare todo…_

_Primero que nada quisiera disculparme contigo, pedirte perdón por no ser la madre que siempre quise ser para ti, por no darte el amor que tanta falta te hizo cuando creciste, por no ser una buena guía cuando mas perturbado estabas; pero quiero que ante todo sepas que __**te amo Draco**__ tú fuiste lo que le dio sentido a mi existencia y a lo que hoy me da más dolor dejar atrás._

_Cuando te fuiste de la mansión hacia Hogwarts no fue una casualidad que tanto Severus como la directora te obligaran a volver, después de todo yo se los pedí ¿Recuerdas? Más, lo que no sabes es el porqué… Draco yo no solo estaba enferma, estaba muriendo… Muriendo de dolor y angustia… No quería que me vieras morir así, no después de lo de tu padre… _

_Draco, mi pequeño niño lamento dejarte solo en este mundo tan cruel… Siendo que desde que te fuiste solo me quedaba una semana de vida… Quisiera poder expresar en palabras cuanto __**te amo**__ pero eso sería imposible __**el amor de una madre es demasiado grande…**_

_Sé que estarás molesto pero no lo estés, mi último deseo fue que me vieras cuando aun podías verme sonreír… No te entristezcas, hoy me encuentro en un lugar mejor donde podre cuídate mi niño, seré lo que me falto ser en vida, tu ángel que guiara tu camino y velara porque tengas una vida feliz._

_**Te amo Draco, espero nunca lo olvides y que algún día puedas perdonarme por partir sin decir adiós.**_

_**Narcisa Black de Malfoy.**_

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no me odien por hacer a Draco sufrir tanto… Debo agregar además que este capitulo va con dedicatoria a la memoria de mi padre quien fue la inspiración para la parte de la carta de Narcisa.

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life**

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes le mandas un vociferador a Herms por decir que Ron es el amor de su vida cuando él le tiene los cuernos hasta china


	16. 3 pequeños tulipanes

**N/A**: ¡Buenas a todos y todas! Se que es raro que hoy (viernes 05) vuelva a subir capi PERO hoy es un día especial :3 ¿Adivinan? ¿No? Pues es el ¡Cumple de nuestro querido rubiales, Draco Malfoy! –Tira confeti como loca- y en honor a esta fecha quise subir capi antes :D (También iba a hacer un OS pero bue a inspiración no llego a tanto) o y no olvidemos agradecer a **Guest, ****veru****, ****AliceGI****, ****LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****erait-san** y **Aleksast****,** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por leer mi "pequeña" (ya no tan pequeña) historia :3 .

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 16: 3 pequeños tulipanes **

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

Leí y releí la carta al menos unas 10 veces para comprender que no era mi cerebro el que me estaba jugando una broma de muy MUY mal gusto, di un trago en seco asimilando la información... Ahora la única persona que tenía conmigo no estaba y me hallaba solo; alcé la mirada de la carta y volví a observar los narcisos los que no había notado antes se hallaban en una pequeña colina, sin decir ninguna palabra emprendí camino hasta ellos pasando de un lento andar a trotar rozando el punto de correr parando abruptamente al llegar.

-Mama…- Allí estaba solitaria, insípida y desoladora… La tumba de mi madre rodeaba de narcisos blancos, caí de rodillas con la vista fija en su tumba ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Estoy acaso condenado a estar solo? ¿El destino se encapricho con verme sufrir?

Sentí como una mano se colocaba sobre mi hombro -Draco…- mi padrino… había olvidado que se encontraba en aquel lugar… - Yo… Lo lamento….-

Me mantuve impasible un rato mas poco fue lo que duro ya que las lagrimas una a una dieron nacimiento a un pequeño rio que surgía desde mis ojos, no quería llorar pero algo dentro de mí me obligaba, tal vez el sentimiento de soledad, el saber que mi madre tenía meses muerta y yo no lo sabía, el hecho de que mi corazón estuviera roto desde antes de llegar… Quizá era un cumulo de todo eso, el darme cuenta que mi vida era un reverendo asco -¿Por qué ella…? ¿Por qué no yo…?- me pregunte sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta

-Porque Narcisa no podría vivir si a ti te pasara…- respondió mi padrino en voz benevolente, casi dulce – Draco tu madre no quería verte mal… por eso no te dijo nada y nos obligo a no hablar antes de…-

\- ¿Los obligo a no hablar?- gire mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada de mi padrino quien se hallaba de pie junto a mí – ¿Acaso tu lo sabías?- me levante del suelo y quite su mano de mi hombro - ¡Tu sabias que mi madre estaba muerta y no me dijiste nada! –

Mi padrino bajo la mirara y asintió levemente con la cabeza – Ella nos conto su situación a Minerva y a mi…-

Sin siquiera pensármelo un segundo aseste un puñetazo en su cara con toda la rabia, dolor, impotencia y frustración que sentía dentro de mí, lo cual debió ser bastante considerando que lo arroje al suelo con ese único golpe - ¿Por qué? ¡¿Maldita sea, porque me hiciste esto?!-

El se sobo ligeramente el lado derecho de su rostro donde le había asestado el golpe, dio un largo suspiro y fijo sus negros ojos en los míos ahora enrojecidos –Por mucho que me golpes Draco eso no traerá a tu madre de regreso… Y si lo hice fue para evitarte el sufrimiento, para protegerte-

-¿Evitar mi sufrimiento? ¿Protegerme? ¡¿Estas demente o ya la grasa de tu cabello te afecto el cerebro?! – Grite encolerizado – Merlín me quitaron el derecho a estar con mi madre ¡Mi madre! Nadie, ni siquiera ella, tenía derecho de oblígame a no estar con ella en sus últimos momentos…- Mis ojos me ardían a causa de las lagrimas, casi no los podía mantener abiertos, mi respiración era cada vez más agitada y mi voz sonaba entrecortada - Maldita sea…. ¡Maldita sea!-

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo me encontraba rodeado por los brazos de mi padrino, quien apoyaba mi rostro en su pecho – Lo sé Draco, fue su último deseo… Que la recordaras mientras ella aun estaba feliz y no consumida por el dolor… No te lo pido ahora pero espero que puedas perdonarnos-

Yo no respondía solo me aferraba a él como si fuera una tabla que me mantuviera a flote, mientras el simplemente acariciaba lentamente mi cabello dándome un poco de tranquilidad –No estás solo, eres como un hijo para mi Draco, te prometo no dejarte- yo solo asentí, no tenía ni ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir o decir nada a favor o en contra solo quería un poco de consuelo algo que calmar todo aquello que explotaba dentro de mi – Todo estará bien, te lo prometo-

Realmente no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevábamos en aquel lugar, hacia u rato que me había desprendido del abrazo de mi padrino sentándome frente a la tumba de mi madre, la miraba fijamente leyendo una y otra vez la inscripción pensando que en una de esas veces quizá, solo quizá, despertaría y todo resultase un sueño, pero un Malfoy no cree en sueños sino en hechos y el hecho aquí era que esta es mi realidad. Tenía un tiempo relativamente corto desde que me había calmado, aun lagrimeaba un poco si, mas ya no tenía ese deseo de matar a todo ser viviente que me osara pasarse frente a mí, no, simplemente ya no le hallaba mucho sentido a ello, mi padrino se encontraba sentado junto a mi creo que observaba fijamente el cielo ya que notaba su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba

-Crees… ¿Crees que ella estará bien ahora…?- me aventure a preguntar desviando mi mirar hacia el

Me dedico una pequeña sin dejar de contemplar el cielo – Si, está en un lugar mejor ahora… Ella se encuentra en paz-

Yo asentí levantándome del suelo, mire unos instantes los alrededores y vi algo que me llamo la atención, di un par de pasos y lo observe detalladamente logrando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mis labios – Quien lo diría… hasta en la muerte tienes tus caprichos madre…- Entre el conjunto de narcisos estaban 3 pequeños tulipanes uno rojo, otro blanco y en el medio el más pequeño de los tulipanes uno rosa, con cuidado tome los tulipanes regresando a la tumba de madre colocándolos sobre esta

-¿Tulipanes? Creí que prefería los narcisos- comento mi padrino curioso de mi acción

-En realidad siempre le gustaron más los tulipanes… Decía que se parecían a nosotros….- sonreí con nostalgia secando las ultimas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos

El asintió sonriendo de igual manera – Es hora de irnos, ya debe ser más de medio día…- lo mire un instante pidiéndole con los ojos que me dejase unos instantes solo y este pareció entender el mensaje – Te daré 2 minutos estaré por allá - dijo señalando la misma zona donde habíamos llegado para luego bajar la colina y alejarse

Aguarde hasta asegurarme de que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharme, suspire contemplando la inmensidad del cielo y lo pequeño que era yo al lado de este… -Creo que…- trague intentando quitar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta – Creo que este es…- otro trago – Es nuestro adiós… - baje la mirada fijándome en los tulipanes que había colocado para ti – solo espero que… Donde quiera que estés seas feliz…Y que…Si el destino lo permite… Un día nos volvamos a encontrar… - una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla – Adiós mamá… Te quiero…- realice una pequeña reverencia hacia su tumba con respeto a su memoria y al hecho de que muy posiblemente no regresaría a ese lugar.

* * *

**(Hermione PoV) **

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi sala común, no había salido en todo el día pensando en la discusión que tuve con Malfoy, cosa que no debería importarme, más por alguna razón me causaba un nudo en el estomago… "_Quizá había sido muy ruda con el… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Es Draco-Soy-Mejor-Que-Todo-El-Mundo-Malfoy, que nos hizo la vida imposible por 7 años a mí y a mis amigos, él que siempre me llamo Sangre Sucia solo porque con eso él se creía superior a mí, al que le encantaba mofarse de mis dientes y mi cabello, que siempre buscaba cualquier pretexto para discutir conmigo, el tarado que buscaba una razón por mar y tierra para remarcarme su existencia, que se obsesionaba conmigo hasta rayar en la locura, el que se disculpo conmigo por todo eso, que me confesó que me quería, al que yo…. Un momento Hermione que estas pensando no te desvíes _"sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar todas esas ideas de mi mente, mejor dicho sacar al hurón Malfoy de mi sistema

-Pero que me pasa ahora con el… No lo entiendo…- suspire resignada, los temas sentimentales no eran precisamente mi fuerte, soy de la teoría y del análisis frio y calculado no de impulsos y ataques de adrenalina

-¿Con quién hablas?- dijo una voz de la nada a mis espaldas

Me gire para encontrarme a un Ronald Weasley cruzado de brazos mirándome fijamente detrás del sofá – Con nadie Ronald, ¿y se puede saber cuándo y porque entraste aquí?-

El se descruzo los brazos y en su lugar solo frunció el ceño - ¿Cuándo? Hace al menos unos 15 minutos en los que estuve llamándote y parecías idiota mirando a la chimenea apagada. ¿Por qué? Simple, tenemos que hablar…- camino un par de pasos sentándose junto a mí en el sofá – Hermione ¿Qué se traen tu y el imbécil de Malfoy?-

Yo simplemente lo mire con los ojos abiertos - ¿Pero de me estás hablando Ronald?, ya te dije que no tengo nada con Malfoy ¿En qué idioma debo repetírtelo, Chino tal vez?-

El bufo notoriamente enojado – Hermione no te hagas la mosquita muerta ¿Quieres? Ayer los encontré muy juntitos acá ¿Recuerdas?- su cara comenzó a tornarse ligeramente roja y a apretar su mandíbula – Además de su salidita a Hogsmeade - yo desvié la mirada sonrojada - ¡acaso creías que no me iba a enterar que andas como lepra pegada a ese maldito!-

-¡Ronald Weasley!- regrese mi mirar a él con una clara chispa de enojo en mis ojos – Acaso no me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no soy así, el que tus fan Lavander y Parvati sean unas lambisconas hormonales sin cerebro ni autor respeto , no significa que todas seamos así… Además por si no lo sabías o si te contaron el chisme mal, se suponía que la salida era con LUNA y Malfoy. ¡Cómo es posible que siquiera concibas posible el que yo me relacione de esa forma con él! – en parte decía la verdad por otra parte lo de no relacionarme con el de esa forma era algo que mi cerebro no dejaba de imaginar… Pero eso era algo que Ron no debía saber

-¿Acaso me crees estúpido?- _"¿No me hará que le responda eso, no?"_ \- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira ese infeliz? Es obvio que solo busca acostarse contigo… ¡Tu eres mi novia y me debes respeto!-

Alce la ceja incrédula ¿Me pedía respeto cuando eso era lo que últimamente el menos me daba? - Ron no sé ni me interesa que mosco te pico, pero te voy a pedir por Merlín que no pongas en duda mi lo que me queda de respeto hacia a ti… aun cuando no te lo merezcas y ni micho menos integridad-

-¡Que no me lo merezco! ¿Estás loca? Soy tu novio, me debes respeto y tienes que obedecerme- grito enfurecido y su rostro finalmente completamente rojo

-¿Obedecerte? ¿Que acaso eres mi padre ahora? Yo hago lo que mejor me parezca y acomode, ¡y tú no tienes ningún derecho de obligarme a hacer nada!- grite de igual manera enardecida por la furia, odiaba cuando se ponía en su plan machista

Repentinamente se calmo, su rostro bajo drásticamente de color y su expresión se ensombreció – oh con que eso crees…- dijo con voz lenta y tajante

De repente siento como me toma por la cintura y posa sus labios sobre los míos, mordiéndolos furiosamente en un intento de que yo le correspondiese, sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el beso de Draco, se sentían tan distintos… Mientras más me perdida en mis recuerdos y mi imaginación comencé a creer por un segundo que la persona que me besaba con tanta furia era Draco y no Ron, por lo que instintivamente inicie a corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para atraerlo más hacia a mí.

Pasaron segundos, quizás minutos cuando escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, abrí los ojos (que no recordaba haber cerrado) encontrándome con la mirada expectante de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Inmediatamente solté a Ron pero este mantuvo fijo su agarré a mi cintura

-¿Qué pasa estúpido, que no ves que estamos ocupados aquí?- le dijo Ron frustrado por la interrupción

Draco frunció el ceño – De eso me doy cuenta comadreja, pero por si no te das por enterado esta sala común para "Premios Anuales" no para hacer espectáculos….- su voz sonaba más seca y grave de lo normal, sin contar la falta de brillo en sus ojos –Si quieren hacer sus porquerías váyanse a un cuarto lejos de aquí…. Tú has de conocer muchos, ¿No, Wesel?-

Debía admitir el comentario de Malfoy me dolió, mas me causo una profunda curiosidad ese ultimo fragmento ¿a qué se refería? Pensaba mientras miraba a Ron interrogante

-Cierra tu puta boca niñito de mami, oh es verdad, ya no lo eres, ¡tu puta madre está muerta!- mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y desvié la vista hacia Draco quien apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que estaban blancos

-¡No hables de mi madre con tu asquerosa boca, alimaña de cuarta! Tú no le hubieras llegado jamás ni a la suela de los tacones- grito el

-¿A los tacones de puta te refieres? Tu madre no era más que una estúpida traidora, una maldita que bien merecido tenía lo que le hizo el ministerio- dijo sonriente Ron, mientras yo miraba como Draco empalidecía más de lo normal -¿O es que no lo sabías? – Pregunto haciéndose el inocente – El ministerio de magia quería deshacerse de ustedes, del maldito de tu padre, la perra de tu madre y de ti infeliz… Es una lástima que solo uno recibiera el beso, la perra de tu madre tuvo suerte solo la envenenaron y la torturaron… Pfff No entiendo porque…-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese instante Draco lo había golpeado en la cara haciendo que me soltara y a su vez cayera al suelo – No voy a creerme tus estúpidas mentiras Weasley… Pero te advierto que no me temblara la mano para darte tu merecido si te atreves a hablar de nuevo sobre mi familia…-

Ron, quien no duro mucho en el suelo se levanto limpiándose un pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de sus labios – Yo solo digo la verdad, si no te gusta… - en un rápido movimiento asesto un golpe al estomago de Draco quien cayó de rodillas al suelo sin aire– Te lo aguantas- escupió la cabeza de Malfoy y salió de la sala común

Al reaccionar camine hasta Draco, quien se había recuperado del golpe y parecía que simplemente no quería levantarse, su mirada estaba pérdida y su cabeza mojada por culpa del escupitajo de Ron… - Draco… Yo, lo lamento… No sabía…- intentaba decir cualquier cosa que fuera coherente mas parecía que mi cerebro había tomado vacaciones. Al llegar junto a él me arrodille quedando a su altura, ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, sus ojos estaban completamente opacos e hinchados "_¿Acaso estuvo llorando?_ " Me sentí terriblemente mal, no era lastima, realmente me dolía el estado en el que se encontraba- Yo…-

-Granger… ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?- sabia a que se refería por lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza -¿Es… Es verdad? Lo que Wesel dijo… ¿El ministerio…?- le negué antes de que terminara la pregunta, en realidad no lo sabía solo quería que no se preocupara

Me miro unos instantes y luego se tumbo sobre mi pecho a la vez que me abrazaba con bastante fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para lastimarme -¿Draco que…?- Calle al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de él, mi corazón se estrujo en ese mismo instante

-Solo… Solo acompáñame un rato…. No quiero… No quiero estar solo…- con esas simples palabras no dude ni un instante a abrazarle de vuelta y quedarme junto a él.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo especial (que en realidad ahora que lo pienso debí hacer un spin-off) en fin ese fue el capítulo de la semana y mi regalo para Draco, si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu Review eso me haría muy muy feliz :3

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life**

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes le mandas un sexy Draco se aparecerá el dia de tu cumpleaños y te regalara un pastel *o*


	17. El mensaje de Pepe grillo

**N/A**: ¡Buenas a todos y todas! Lo sé, probablemente quieren matarme por tener más de un mes sin subir capi, realmente lo siento mucho u.u… En otros asuntos, ¡les tengo una buena noticia: Esta semana habrá doble capi! En compensación por la ausencia… El próximo probablemente lo monte entre el miércoles o jueves así que atentos :D. Ahora quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**** , ****AliceGI****, Guest, ****LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****tentenxneji4ever****, ****erait-san****, ****Aleksast**** , Lorena, ****crazzy76**y** pinknOz ** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por esta historia :3 . Sin más que decir espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 17: El mensaje de Pepe grillo **

* * *

**(Hermione PoV)**

Habían pasado al menos una 1 hora desde que había logrado calmar a Draco y recostarlo en su habitación y unas 2 desde que Ronald había estado en la torre. Me hallaba sentada al borde de la cama de Draco, me sentía incapaz de dejarse en ese estado, suspire amargamente al recordar todo lo que le había dicho en la mañana y sumándole que probablemente recién se entero de lo acontecido con su madre, quien realmente ni siquiera estaba enterada de que estuviese enferma o delicada… lentamente pase las yemas de mis dedos sobre su cabello rubio dándole una pequeña caricia que el pareció recibir gustoso ya que su rostro se relajo, sonreí ligeramente, se veía tan distinto al Malfoy que conocí durante 7 años, ese que mantenía una imponente e impenetrable mascara de arrogancia y frialdad, esa que tanto le caracterizaba y ahora… Ese Malfoy parecía no querer mantenerse a flote o siquiera dar señales de vida. Su máscara se había destrozado y quedado olvidada en algún lugar muy lejano de sus ser, entre más lo analizaba más impresionada me encontraba por el cambio que le había sufrido Draco con aquella poción, es decir, simplemente el pensar que dentro de él realmente habían sentimientos era algo (que aunque sonara mal) desconcertante para mi… Siempre lo pensé como alguien descorazonado, insensible y que nada más se interesaba por si mismo… Quizá juzgue demasiado, sin siquiera conocerlo realmente primero… después de todo yo solo conocía al Malfoy al cual el buscaba que reparara.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un ligero golpeteo en la ventana llamo mi atención, al desviar la mirada note que era Hedwig, me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Draco, abrí la ventana dándole paso a Hedwig quien se poso en el borde de la cama a la vez que estiraba su pequeña patita con una nota en ella, con cuidado tome la nota que rápidamente note era de Harry dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a la lechuza dado que no sabía dónde tenía Draco las golosinas, Hedwig estiro sus alas y salió rápidamente por la ventana. Abrí la nota de Harry que decía:

"_Herms ven y abre el cuadro de tu torre estoy afuera, conseguí que Fred y George hablan con nosotros por red flu sobre lo de Malfoy…_"

Sin demorarme si un segundo salí presurosa de la habitación de Draco, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que no notara mi ausencia, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta que daba a la sala común, en camino a la entrada principal lance un incendio hacia la chimenea, llegue hasta el marco y abrí la pintura dándole paso a Harry

-Hola Herms, creí que Hedwig tardaría más- saludo el sonriéndome

-Vamos Harry no hay tiempo que perder- tome a Harry de la muñeca y lo arrastre hacia la sala común

* * *

**(Harry PoV) **

Tenía unos dos minutos fuera del retrato que daba a la torre de premios anuales esperando a que Hedwig avisara a Herms, cuando la pintura se abrió dando paso a una apresurada Hermione

-Hola Herms, creí que Hedwig tardaría más- dije sonriendo

-Vamos Harry no hay tiempo que perder- tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro dentro de su sala común, era la primera vez que la veía y debía admitir era enorme

Hermione me soltó y se sentó frente a la chimenea, yo instantes después hice lo mismo, aunque recordé algo que me llamo la atención.

-¿Y Malfoy?-

Ella bajo la mirada –En su habitación durmiendo… No tuvo un muy buen día que digamos…-

Alce la ceja extrañado más me abstuve de preguntar cualquier cosa… Estaba seguro de que si tenía que decirme algo me lo diría cuando estuviera lista –Bien, entonces asumo que no debemos a hacer mucho ruido, ¿no?- ella asintió – Ok, Fred y George ya deben estar esperando por nosotros – metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sacando un pequeño puñado de polvos Flu- Sortilegios Weasley – pronuncie tirando los polvos a la chimenea y en solo unos segundos los rostros de Fred y George estaban dibujados entre las llamas

-Chicos ya se habían tardado, pensábamos que no íbamos a saber de ustedes- dijo George

-Bueno pero cuéntenos… ¿Que tal el experimento? ¿Ya podemos usar a Ron nariz rota como imagen publicitaria?- pregunto un muy alegre Fred

Hermione me miro extrañada a lo que yo simplemente sonreí nervioso, creo más bien, demasiado forzado – Harry… ¿Acaso no les contaste lo que paso? ¿y a que se refieren con usar a "Ron nariz rota" como imagen publicitaria?-

-Bueno Herms veras… Todo fue tan rápido que yo… eh…No tuve tiempo más que para escribirles que se contactaran con nosotros…-

-¿Pero es que lo dices enserió?- pregunto Herms obviamente enojada - Cuánto tiempo podría llevar escribir "Hey chicos hubo un problema, la poción no la tomo Ron si no Draco por error y creo que se volvió demente ¿Cómo lo revertimos?". Enserio Harry me sorprende…- Antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar los gemelos la interrumpieron

-¿QUE MALFOY SE TOMO LA POCIÓN?- gritaron ambos a la vez mientras reían

-¡Silencio! Draco está durmiendo, lo último que quiero es despertarlo y que nos escuche- se quejo mi amiga

-Lo siento- dijo Fred – Pero es que nos sorprende y más cuando la poción estaba a tu cuidado Herms…-

Ella frunció el ceño mientras mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que me alejara lo más que pudiera o probablemente pagaría su ira conmigo -¡¿Y qué querían que hiciera?! ¡Draco y Ron estaban a punto de matarse, tuve que llevarme a Ronald para que no hiciera alguna estupidez!-

Los chicos y yos nos quedamos en silencio un momento analizando lo que Hermione nos había dicho, bueno gritado en voz baja, pero ese no es el punto; entre las llamas podía notar la expresión seria que se dibujaba en las facciones de los gemelos, cosa que muy pocas veces había visto luego de la guerra.

-Hermione, ¿estás completamente segura de que la poción? – ella asintió

-Vaya eso es un problema…- dijo Fred desganado – Esa poción tiene algunos efectos segundarios que noso…-

-¿Cuáles efectos secundarios? Harry me dio su palabra de que era una poción segura- exclamo exasperada hasta el punto en el que podía notar claramente la vena que se remarcaba en su cuello – ¡Y ahora ustedes me dicen que tiene efectos secundarios!-

-Pero si son una insignificancia, solo un poco de bipolaridad que habíamos preparado para Ron - dijo George despreocupadamente –Pero si estamos hablando de Malfoy, es más, creo que se lo tiene merecido…- ante esas palabras Hermione fruncía mas y mas el ceño, cosa que no era nada buena

-George tiene razón, además a menos que haya tenido una emoción muy fuerte en las últimas 24 horas luego de ingerir la poción no le dudaran más que un par de días…- acoto el sonriente a una muy pero muy ceñuda Hermione

-Para su información…si recibió emociones muy fuertes…- todos la miramos con una ceja alzada y una clara duda en nuestros rostros – Apenas hace unas horas se entero de que su madre había muerto… -dijo de una manera tan calmada y fría que llego a erizarme la piel…"_Un momento, ¿La madre de Malfoy murió?" -_¿Les parece suficiente emoción?-

La sala quedo en silencio unos momentos cuando George retomo la palabra…-Pero, eso fue hace meses ¿Cómo se entero recién ahora?-

-¿Cómo que fue hace meses…?- Hermione palideció - ¿Y cómo es que ya lo sabían?-

Fred y George se miraron como si se plantearan el responderle o no aquellas preguntas –Nos enteramos por papá… Ya sabes el trabaja en el ministerio…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ministerio en esto?- pregunte, ¿acaso el ministerio movió sus hilos en esto?

-Harry… No podemos hablar de eso… Papa se metería en problemas…- comento por lo bajo un preocupado Fred – Solo podemos decirte que la señora Malfoy no se "enfermo" por mera casualidad luego de que Lucius Malfoy muriera…- bajo la mirada – Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo pero la decisión de eliminar a los dos Malfoy fue casi unánime…-

-Entonces la comadreja no mentía….- Una voz ajena a la de cualquiera de nosotros se escucho de la nada, Hermione quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado se levanto de ipso facto –Y porque no me extraña que el famoso trió de oro este metido en este meollo… Oh ya sé porque… ¡Porque me quieren muerto!- termino diciendo con un claro deje de odio pero parecía más decepcionado que otra cosa

-Draco, no es lo que parece nosotros no…-

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Y se supone que ustedes son los buenos? De la comadreja podría espéramelo, quizá de ti Potter algo parecido, pero de ti… - miro a Hermione fijamente – Y pensar que te me declare… me largo…- Sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió casi corriendo de la sala común

-¡Draco espera!- Grito ella a punto de ir detrás de él, mas sin embargo yo le detuve tomado su muñeca – ¿Harry que haces? No puedo dejar que se vaya así, no creyendo eso…-me pedía mientras intentaba liberarse de mi garrare –Suéltame Harry-

La mire fijamente, tratando de entender porque actuaba mi amiga Hermione de aquella manera -¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que crea o no Malfoy?... ¿Desde cuándo él te importa tanto?- Ella se quedo estática con los ojos abiertos casi como platos y su rostro sonrojado, allí lo entendí… - ¿Acaso tu…Tu le quieres?-

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno espero les haya gusto este capi, y lamento si es muy corto realmente la inspiración para este cap me llegaba muy a ratos u-u.

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my Life**

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes le mandes participas en un sorteo por una bolsita llena de polvos flu :D

**PD2: **Con respecto la petición de lemmon de **pinknOz ** solo diré que lo pensare, aunque no les doy muchas esperanzas ya que realmente no es mi fuerte…


	18. Traición y discordia

**N/A**: ¡Oh por las barbas blancas Merlín! 105 Review *-* nunca creí que llegaría es te número… creo que llorare, muchas muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios (y a los que no también) realmente me motivan muchísimo cada vez que veo su opinión, enserio no sé qué decir, gracias :'D

Volviendo a lo que se que les interesa y como lo prometido es deuda y a mí no me gusta tener deudas, aca les traigo el segundo capi de esta semana. Quiero agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale****, ****tentenxneji4ever****, pinknOz, ** **LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****Aleksast**** , **y **verano** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por esta historia :3 . Sin más que decir espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Traición y discordia**

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

Estaba recostado en mi cama, tenía tal vez un par de minutos de haber despertado, mi cuerpo se sentía aun pesado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual asumí era a causa de todo el estrés que había sufrido a lo largo del día, con cierta parsimonia me senté en el borde de la cama observando ligeramente el panorama. _"Qué raro, juraría que Hermione estaba aquí… En fin, quizá se fue a buscar algún libro" _ sin darle mayor importancia al asunto me levante de la cama a la vez que estiraba un poco los músculos dado que la postura en la que estaba dormido no era precisamente la mas "cómoda".

Me encontraba aun ligeramente adormecido, realmente aunque estuviera levantado, mi cama en este momento lucia realmente tentadora y más si tenemos en cuenta de que, ahora, mi vida es una grandísima y soberana mierda. Con un suspiro resignado me dirigí hacia mi baúl de donde saque un cambio de ropa, dado que, ahora que recordaba, mi ropa tenía gérmenes de Weasley y por ende ahora tenía que quemarla.

Tomando solo un par de minutos me encontraba perfectamente arreglado con un conjunto de saco y pantalones negros acompañados de una camisa de seda negra, revisando que todo estuviera en orden y ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

-¿QUE MALFOY SE TOMO LA POCIÓN?-

Alertado por el repentino grito, busque mi varita por toda la habitación ya que no estaba seguro de donde la había colocado Hermione, que finalmente luego de cinco minutos logre encontrar _"genial Draco, si fueran mortifagos ya estarías muerto… Nota mental: no dejar a Hermione volver a guardar mi varita"_, con varita en mano salí sigilosamente de mi habitación, mientras que bajaba lograba escuchar varias voces que parecían discutir algo que realmente no lograba comprender, abrí lentamente la puerta que daba a la sala común y desde allí pude notar que quienes hablaban eran nada más y nada menos que San Potter y Hermione, y dado que lograba escuchar más voces podía afirmar que mantenía una conversación vía red flu, sin que lo notaran fui acercándome hasta quedar detrás del par y gracias a la cercanía logre escuchar lo peor que pudieron decir después de la muerte de mi madre.

-Harry… No podemos hablar de eso… Papa se metería en problemas…- quien hablaba callo un momento -– Solo podemos decirte que la señora Malfoy no se "enfermo" por mera casualidad luego de que Lucius Malfoy muriera… Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo pero la decisión de eliminar a los dos Malfoy fue casi unánime…-

Algo dentro de mí se rompió _"Entonces Weasley… no mentía"_ mire un instante a Hermione quien pude notar bajaba la cabeza, _"¡Ella lo sabia! ¡Todo este maldito tiempo lo supo!" _un enorme sentimiento de ira y decepción hizo ahincó en mi ser sin siquiera pensarlo interrumpí su dichosa conversación.

-Entonces la comadreja no mentía….- dije calmadamente, mientras veía como Granger se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentada con cara rajada –Y porque no me extraña que el famoso trió de oro este metido en este meollo… Oh ya sé porque… ¡Porque me quieren muerto!- la ira sin duda me consumía, alternaba mi mirada oscurecida entre ambos imaginando las mil y un maneras de cómo despellejarlos larga y dolorosamente.

-Draco, no es lo que parece nosotros no…- no quería excusas, si piensa que le creeré está loca.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Y se supone que ustedes son los buenos? De la comadreja podría espéramelo, quizá de ti Potter algo parecido, pero de ti… - mire a Hermione fijamente, ese algo en mi interior me dolió aun más – Y pensar que te me declare… me largo…- Sin esperar ninguna respuesta salí casi corriendo de la sala común.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, esquivaba como podía a todos los que se cruzaban en mi camino, algunos caían al suelo y otros me insultaban, realmente poco y nada me importaba, solo quería huir de allí, ¿Quién lo pensaría no? El último de los Malfoy, la gran y noble dinastía mágica hecha un mero recuerdo del pasado del que solo queda un pequeño atisbo de sí mismo, huyendo como un cobarde, sin rumbo ni destino fijo, solo deseando desaparecer y rogándole a Merlín que se apiade y lo lleve de vuelta con aquellos en los que puede confiar…

* * *

**(Hermione PoV) **

-¡Draco espera!- Draco se había ido, estaba segura de que había entendido todo mal, no, tenía que buscarlo, debía que explicarle. Sin pensármelo más tiempo me prepare para correr detrás de él cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo sujetando mi muñeca -¿Harry que haces? No puedo dejar que se vaya así, no creyendo eso…-le pedía mientras intentaba liberarme de su garrare –Suéltame Harry-

Me miro fijamente un par de segundos, ¿es que no entendía? ¡Tenía que buscar a Draco! -¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que crea o no Malfoy?... ¿Desde cuándo él te importa tanto?- mis ojos se abrieron casi como platos, Harry tenía razón… ¿desde cuándo me importaba?

"_Desde que dejo de ser Malfoy y comenzó a ser Draco…" _ susurro mi conciencia logrando que mi rostro se sonrojara… después de todo era cierto…

\- ¿Acaso tu…Tu le quieres?- desvié mi miríada de la de Harry ¿Cómo podía responder eso si ni siquiera yo estaba segura?, sin que él se lo esperara mordí su mano logrando que me soltara a la par que liberaba un grito de dolor, disculpándome mentalmente por aquello corrí fuera de la torre en busca de donde quiera que estuviera Draco.

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

Cansado y sudoroso llegue al único sitio donde sabia o al menos esperaba, nadie se le ocurriera entrar y mucho menos buscarlo, aquel lugar que fue su confesionario y guardián de secretos, la única parte donde podía ser y dejar por un momento de preocuparse por todo… El baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Apareciendo desde uno de los cubículos apareció Myrtle quien me miro expectante unos segundos para luego sonreír–Hola Draco, no sabía que venias a visitarme hoy… - el fantasma frunció ligeramente en ceño- Hace mucho dejaste de hacerlo-

-Hola Myrtle…- Si bien quería estar solo y aquel fantasma no era exactamente mi favorito, deseaba poder desahogar toda mi rabia, y al menos, recibir una opinión medianamente objetiva – Si sobre eso… Lo lamento, no estoy en mi mejo momento…- baje un poco la mirada a la vez que un suspiro salía de mis labios

El fantasma de la chica se acerco hasta donde me encontraba parado, poso su fría mano sobre mi hombro, aunque teóricamente no podía tocarme sabia que trataba de darme ánimos - ¿Qué pasa mi lindo rubio? ¿Él tonto Lord otra vez te mando una misión suicida a costa de tu familia?-

Sin poder evitarlo solté una gran carcajada, no era alegre, era macabra casi demencial, o al menos eso parece dado que la asuste un poco – No mi quería Myrtle… Mi familia ahora está entre los tuyos… Si los ves mándales mis saludos- sus ojos parecieron agrandarse, no sé, tal vez era un efecto óptico a causa de los anteojos que usaba - ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? – Le susurre a lo que ella negó con su cabeza – ¡QUE LA MALDITA HERMIONE ME TRAIONO! ¡LO SABIA Y NO DIJO NADA! ¡MI PADRE Y MI MADRE MURIERON POR CULPA DEL MALDITO MINISTERIO Y A ESA…ESA…SE LE HIZO MUY GRACIOSO OCULTARLO!-

Myrtle casi al instante se alejo de mi, tapándose los oídos, realmente no le encontraba sentido a eso después de todo ¿Cómo amortigua el sonido algo que teóricamente ni siquiera es sólido? En fin, alce la ceja mientras esperaba su respuesta - ¿¡Tenias que gritarme grandísimo idiota!?- pregunto enojada, mientras yo simplemente sonría más - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-Nada realmente- respondí con simpleza – supongo que resulta irónico que me llames idiota siendo premio anual, en fin… - la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro volviéndolo una imagen ilusoria de la frialdad personifica -¿Qué piensas? ¿Debería… no sé... tal vez…matarla?- ella pareció un poco horrorizada por mis palabras – supongo que no, de todas maneras no podría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso…- desvié la mirada hacia el techo, que por alguna razón me resulto realmente interesante en ese momento.

-¿ella realmente te traiciono?- inquirió con cierta inseguridad - ¿no habrás interpretado mal las cosas?-

Enfoque mi vista casi de inmediato en ella, la ira que se había calmado un poco desde que estaba en aquel lugar regreso con mayor fuerza, creo, de haber sido posible y omitiendo el hecho de que ya estaba muerta, mi mirada sin duda la habría matado – ¿Qué insinúas…?- sisee - ¿acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta de cuando alguien me traiciona…?- mi volumen de voz era sumamente bajo, casi un murmullo, pero estaba seguro de que ella me escuchaba claramente

La fantasma claramente asustada, miro en todas las direcciones a la par que flotaba lejos de mí mientras yo simplemente me acercaba mas, quería asustarla, deseaba desquítame con alguien, la rabia, el odio y el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad –D-Draco… Yo no quería decir eso… Tu, tu estas muy raro…- hablaba con voz temblorosa, casi tartamudeando a causa de sus nervios ¿Quién diría que se podía asustar tan fácilmente a un fantasma? Sonreí de manera casi sádica consiguiendo que ella simplemente gimiera, otra carcajada escapo de mis labios. Si, lo disfrutaba… No sabía porque, pero lo hacía…

Pare mi andar abruptamente casi llegando junto a ella, parpadee lentamente _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa? "_ pensé asustado, me aleje rápidamente del fantasma quien casi al instante desapareció adentrándose dentro de uno de los inodoros. Mi respiración estaba agitada a causa de los repentinos nervios, pase una mano por sobre mi cabello logrando que este callera en mi frente intentando calmarme, no pude mas y caí de rodillas al suelo que se encontraba lleno de agua, rápidamente las lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, una a una marcando un único sendero que nacía desde mis ojos y moría en aquella agua postrada en el suelo; patético, simplemente así me sentía, ni siquiera yo mismo me entendía… Un grito casi afónico salió de mi garganta mientras con mis puños golpeaba con fuerza el suelo, tratando de que este se abriera y me tragara para dejar de sentirme como me sentía… Dejar de ser…Dejar de existir… ¿¡Era demasiado pedir!?

* * *

**(Hermione PoV)**

Respiraba forzosamente, cansada de no encontrarlo en ningún sitio, desde la torre de astronomía hasta las mazmorras… Solo me quedaban dos sitios por revisar… Merlín se apiade de mí y me deje encontrar a ese hurón oxigenado. Corría tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas (lo que no era mucho dado que no soy una deportista precisamente), el tercer piso se encontraba desierto, no era de extrañar era domingo probablemente todos estuvieran en los jardines o algo así, sacudí mi cabeza sacando esas ideas tenía que concentrarme si quería encontrar a Draco; momentos después me encontré frente a la puerta del baño de chicas, tomando una gran bocanada de aire abrí lentamente la puerta y desde el umbral pude verle arrodillado en el suelo, sin siquiera pensármelo corrí hasta él.

-¡Draco!- le llame cuando llegue junto a él con una sonrisa en mis labios, sabía que probablemente estaría enojado pero cuando le explicara todo se que se arreglaría

Draco tardo un par de segundos el girar su mirar hacia mí, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de lo fría que era su mirada, inconscientemente di un paso atrás mientras tragaba un poco de saliva –Vaya, vaya… Pero miren nada mas si es Granger…- su voz sonaba completamente monótona, sin una pizca de sentimiento – cuéntame Granger… ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? – me pregunto al mismo tiempo que le levantaba del suelo, su ropa obviamente estaba un tanto mojada, mas sin embargo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

-¿De qué hablas? Draco, todo fue un mal entendido…- respondí agradeciendo mentalmente que los nervios no estuvieran presentes en mi voz

El me miraba fijamente, como si tratara de desnudar mi alma a través de sus ojos plata, repentinamente frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños los cuales quedaron prácticamente blancos -¿¡Me crees imbécil!?- exclamo con voz irritada - ¿¡Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta cuando alguien me miente o me traiciona!?- dio una zancada hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros de mi –No Granger… No les voy a dar el gustito ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos de hundirme…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir lo interrumpí – Yo no quiero hundirte Draco, si me escuchas entenderás que…- sin que pudiera evitarlo sentí una fuerte presión sobre mis labios, no se parecía en nada a las veces anteriores que había probado estos labios… Era un beso fiero, rudo, lleno de enojo e ira, sentía como mordía con fuerza y demasiado ímpetu mi labio inferior logrando que de este saliera un poco de sangre, trate de alejarme pero él me retenía sujetando con una fuerza considerable mi cintura pasaron tal vez un par de segundos cuando el repentinamente rompió el beso y me empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme pero sin hacerme daño, yo le mire confundida ¿a que se supone que jugaba?

Su cara se puso roja de un momento a otro y sus ojos echaban chispas - ¡NUNCA TE ME VUELVAS A HACERCAR ME OYES! ¡TU LO SUPISTE TODO TE BURLABAS A MIS ESPALDAS! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA NUNCA!- gritaba como un demente, sus palabras me dolían terriblemente ¡nada de lo que piensas es cierto!

-Draco, por favor solo escúchame- intente acercarme a él pero el solo se alejo mas

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, bajo la mirada dirigiéndola al suelo - ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que hizo el ministerio? ¿No te alcanza con verme como un marginado? ¿¡Era demasiado pedir alguien en quien poder confiar!?- intente nuevamente acercarme a él, la poción sin duda lo estaba trastornando, debía ayudarlo, quería ayudarlo. Llegando junto a él intente poner mi mano sobre su hombro pero este la alejo de un manotazo – ¡NO ME TOQUES! – instintivamente volví a alejarme _"Draco…" _

No supe ni cómo ni cuándo pero en un instante Draco había desaparecido del baño, sin siquiera pensarlo lo seguí ya que aunque no podía verlo lograba escucharlo. Corrimos sin lo que parecía un rumbo fijo, estaba realmente preocupada, en ese estado Draco no solo podría representar un peligro para los demás sino para sí mismo, súbitamente los pasos dejaron de escucharse tras una esquina para ser remplazada por una voz masculina la que reconocí casi al instante.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… Si es el maldito hurón Malfoy… -

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno espero les haya gusto este capi, recuerda dejar tu review ¡Tu opinión importa!

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my Life**

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes tendrás 7 min a solas con Draco o Cualquiera de las chicas en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

**PD2:** **Aleksast** con respecto a lo de los acentos… lo reconozco no son mi fuerte a veces olvido ponerlos o los pongo mal (intento mejorar eso) y lo de las palabras faltantes ¡no es mi culpa! FF me trollea y quita palabras :'(


	19. Justa injusticia

**N/A**: Amores míos, corazones de melón y gente de internet… Pfff siglos sin pasar por este fic, realmente me apena mucho haberlo abandonado así pero otras obligaciones (y que no se me ocurriera ideas para un cap) me impidieron actualizar.

Quiero agradecer a **PinknOz95****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****The Lady Annabelle****, , ****LocaPorLosRRBZ**** , Naivy LR, ****Aleksast**** , Repert** y**Qimi303** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por esta historia :3 . Sin más que decir espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Justa injusticia**

* * *

**(Draco PoV)**

Me escabullía tan rápido como podía, sabía perfectamente que Granger me seguía ¿Es que acaso no podía dejarme en paz? ¿No había hecho suficiente daño ya?, en uno de los giro que di no pude evitar chocar contra algo cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… Si es el maldito hurón Malfoy…- alce la mirada y para mi desgracia vi al mismo grupo de 5 idiotas Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que me había acorralado a principios de curso. Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, uno de ellos me levanto sujetándome desde la espalda. -No sabes cuánto disfrutare esto…- dijo uno de los Gryffindor, al parecer el líder del grupito. Sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía, le escupí de lleno en el rostro llenándolo por completo de saliva – ¡Vas a pagar eso muy caro Malfoy y esta vez ninguna lunática se meterá de por medio!- los otros cuatro me rodearon y entre todos embistieron contra mí.

Era terriblemente doloroso, pero no gritaría no les daría el gusto a estos malditos; si soporte los cruciatus que recibía de mi tía Bella durante la guerra sin quejarme, esto sería mucho más simple… Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

**(Hermione PoV) **

-No puede ser- me detuve abruptamente a unos metros de la esquina donde había doblado Draco. La voz exasperada de Seamus inundo el corredor; recoda que hace apenas unos días escuchaba rumores sobre Seamus junto a Dean y algunos Hufflepuff , los cuales se dedicaban a acosar a estudiantes de Slytherin dejándolos mal heridos. Me asuste. Saque mi varita lista para intervenir y salvar a Draco, cuando de esa misma esquina aparece Ron con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos que me intranquilizaba.

-Hermione, que gusto verte por aquí ¿Vienes a ayudarnos a los chicos y a mí a deshacernos de la plaga? – pregunto como si nada

-¡Como puedes decir eso Ron! ¡Deja a Draco en paz!

Ron frunció profundamente el ceño, su rostro cambiaba rápidamente a un rojo chillón que casi opaca su cabello -¿¡Draco!? ¿¡Se puede saber desde cuando ese desgraciado mortifago tiene derecho a ser llamado por algo que no sea escoria!?- pregunto colérico.

-¡Es un ser humano Ron! ¡Deja de actuar como un demente, la guerra ya termino!

Una risa salió de sus labios mirándome fijamente; instintivamente di un paso atrás. Mentalmente me reprendía por estar entretenida en esto y no deteniendo a los chicos quienes hacían una sinfonía a base de los alaridos de Draco.

-¿No lo entiendes Hermione?- inquirió con falsa dulzura –La guerra nunca terminara. Harry, tu, yo y hasta el mismo… Malfoy lo sabemos. Existirá la guerra mientras uno del bando contrario siga respirando nuestro aire, mientras viva tranquilamente la vida que pudo tener alguien mejor… ¿No lo vez? Voldemort, los mortifagos… Nada de eso importaba, lo único que importaba es que, quien ganara podría prescindir del otro a voluntad.

Me sentí horrorizada con esas palabras ¿Cómo podía decir semejantes cosas? Era perfectamente consciente de que el rencor aun existía. La batalla estaba demasiado fresca en los corazones y mentes de la comunidad pero, ¿Qué ganaríamos "prescindiendo" de ellos? ¿Acaso no caeríamos a su mismo nivel? Mire a Ron directamente a los ojos, no tenía tiempo para esto. Alce decidida mi varita en su dirección, pasaría a ese corredor por las buenas o las malas.

-Hazte a un lado Ron, no quiero lastimarte- Él simplemente se encogió de hombros -Muy bien tu lo quisiste… -A punto de conjurar el hechizo, repentinamente todo se comienza a tornar oscuro mientras a lo lejos escucho un par de risas acercándose a mí. Después de eso no supe más de mí.

* * *

**(Narrador Pov)**

El pelirrojo observa complacido la figura inconsciente de su novia. Sonriente felicita a su pequeña ayudante por tu magnífica actuación. Este sin demasiada prisa tomo a Hermione echándola sobre sus hombros como un saco de papas. La asistente contempla la escena con cierto regocijo, de cierta manera lo siente como una venganza a la castaña por quitarle al hombre que debería ser suyo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no sería conveniente que nos vieran juntos aquí – la joven asiente complacida y se aleja dejando solo al muchacho.

Con paso lento, deleitándose con el sonido de los golpes y de la justicia tomada por mano propia, se dirigió hasta el siguiente pasillo donde pudo vislumbrar la paliza propinada al infeliz Malfoy. Él rubio estaba recostado en el suelo con la mayoría de su ropa estaba desarreglada y varias partes hechas jirones a causa de los contantes forcejeos y jalones, tenía sangre en partes como el cuero cabelludo, la nariz, el cuello, la boca y su brazo izquierdo el que parecía lesionado dado la posición en la que encontraba. Por su parte, los cinco muchachos se dedicaban en turnos a patearle en diferentes partes del cuerpo, siendo las predilectas el pecho y la entrepierna.

Seis risas satisfechas resonaron en aquel pasillo disfrutando de su obra. Malfoy mantenía los ojos apenas abiertos; el dolor era casi insoportable y podía estar casi seguro de que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia y, posiblemente, ese sería su fin.

-Así es como te quería ver ¿Quién es el parasito ahora?- pregunto Ron con sorna mientras pateaba repetidas veces al rubio en el estomago - ¿Quién es el maldito pobretón de tercera?

Entre jadeos Draco sonrió desconcertando al grupo – Tu Wesel, siempre fuiste un paracito, un pobretón, nada especial… Me das pena…- al término de la oración fu pateado nuevamente logrando que escupiera sangre.

-¡Miserable, hare lo que debí haber hecho en la guerra! ¡Sectumsempra!

**Xxx**

Harry buscaba a su amiga desesperado, no entendía que le pasaba a la castaña últimamente, ni mucho menos porque reacciono así cuando menciono a Malfoy. Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos tratando de encontrar alguna mata de cabello castaña en alguna esquina; al parecer sus esfuerzos no rendían demasiados frutos.

Distraído, no logo evitar chocarse contra alguien, más específicamente con Lavander que parecía tan contenta como si hubiese ganado la lotería. Al pelinegro se le ocurrió preguntarle a la rubia por el panadero de su amiga. Admitía que no confiaba demasiado en ella (y menos luego de de todo lo acontecido con Ron…) mas sin embargo, no perdía nada.

-Disculpa Lavander ¿Has visto a Hermione?

La sonrisa de Lavander pareció ensancharse ligeramente por un instante. Harry no sabía si era su imaginación o realmente paso - ¿Granger? No lo siento… Tal vez esta con Ro-Ro – sin decir más se alejo dejando al ojiverde extrañado.

-¡Harry!- escucho a sus espaldas notando que era Luna quien le llamaba con una expresión preocupada -¿Has visto a Draco?-

El Gryffindor frunció ligeramente el seño –Si, se fue corriendo de su sala común cuando hablábamos Herms y yo con los gemelos…-

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron y su semblante se cargo con más preocupación que antes -¿Acaso hablaba sobre su madre?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Eso no importa!- dijo La rubia sobresaltando al chico – Tengo un mal presentimiento Harry… Tenemos que encontrarlos ¡Rápido el castillo es muy grande y no tenemos nada que los localice!-

"_Que los localice… ¡Eso es! "_ Pensó un segundo Harry - ¡El mapa del merodeador! Vamos Luna ya sé cómo encontrarlos.

Harry tomo a Luna por la muñeca arrastrándola prácticamente a la torre Gryffindor.

**Xxx**

Los seis chicos miraron asustados al rubio prácticamente agonio en el suelo. El pelirrojo lo observaba con sentimientos encontrados de miedo, desagrado y culpa; Harry le había contado de ese hechizo a Hermione y a él en el sexto curso, cuando casi mato al mismo parcialmente inerte en el suelo.

El grupo retrocedió sin saber qué hacer, una cosa era golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia otra muy diferente era dejarlo prácticamente muerto en medio pasillo.

-¿En que estabas pensando Ronald?- Le grito Dean

-Si lo ven y nos descubren iremos directo a Azkaban por intento de homicidio…-Murmuro Seamus temblando mirando fijamente la sangre que salía con prisa del cuerpo.

-¿Entonces que esperan? ¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo Ron asustado al escuchar la posibilidad de ser enviado a Azkaban.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así… -comento uno de los Hufflepuff que menos participación había tenido - Va a morir…

Los seis chicos se devolvían las miradas sin decidirse ¿Correr o quedarse? Esa era la cuestión…

-¡Vamos Luna por aquí!- Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Harry Potter.

Los chicos ahora con la piel de gallina, salieron despavoridos por el pasillo dejando al Malfoy a su suerte.

"_Madre…Padre…Creo que los…veré pronto…" _pensó el rubio antes de perder la conciencia sin poder escuchar el grito de horror propinado por su amiga Luna.

* * *

**(Luna PoV)**

Luego de que Harry buscara un curioso mapa dentro de su torre comenzamos a buscar en el él panadero de nuestros amigos, los cuales según el mapa se encontraban en un pasillo poco transitado del tercer piso. Corrimos tan rápido como podíamos revisando el mapa cada tanto para asegurarnos que las únicas huellas en aquel lugar seguían allí.

Al llegar al tercer piso Harry se adelanto un poco dado que por su condición física podía llegar mucho más rápido que yo y así ver que sucedía, pero algo dentro de mi me gritaba que algo malo estaba pasando y aunque era probable que un Torposolo estuviera rondando, no dejaba de preocuparme.

-¡Vamos Luna por aquí!- Grito Harry desde el fondo del pasillo

Corrí hasta llegar junto a Harry quien repentinamente parecía contrariado -¿Se fueron?- pregunte

-Hermione si… Pero Malfoy sigue estático…

-sigamos.

Caminamos unos pasos más girando en una esquina, la imagen que vi fue tan horrible como las de la guerra. Sin poder evitarlo solté un grito y me dirigí a toda prisa hasta donde estaba Draco recostado en un enorme charco de su propia sangre completamente pálido. Dándome prisa me agache junto a él y acerque mi oído a su pecho encontrando que aun tenia pulso, aunque muy débil; regrese mi mirada a Harry quien observaba mortificado la escena.

-Llamare a Madame Pomfrey – dicho eso convoco un Patronus con un mensaje urgente a la enfermera -Solo nos queda esperar…

Asentí con la cabeza…

-Draco, no te mueras…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno primero que nada espero que les gustara el capi, como habrán notado cambie un poco la forma de narrar (creo que así se ve un poco… mejor) no sé, dejen su opinión en los review :D

Un asunto aparte. Quiero decirles que un OS mío (**Él ángel de un hurón**) está clasificado para "Mejor OS del año" 2015. Según tengo entendido las votaciones comienzan en Diciembre…Agradecería y apreciaría mucho si votaran por mi OS el cual realmente es muy especial para mí :')

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes podrás aplicarle un crucio a Ron por herir a nuestro rubio :v

Saludos. Michi Michaelis


	20. La otra cara del enemigo

**N/A**: Amores míos, corazones de melón y gente de internet… Los saludo nuevamente en este su fic favorito entre todos los dramione (?) Bueno tal vez no tanto pero sé que la quieren.

Quiero agradecer a **Christine C****, Mei Fanel, ****LocaPorLosRRBZ****, ****saillorgemini****, ****tentenxneji4ever****, ****Aleksast**** y ****Qimi303** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favoritos y/o siguen la historia realmente les agradezco :3 . Sin más que decir espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 20: La otra cara del enemigo.**

* * *

**(Narrador PoV)**

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, todo a su alrededor no dejaba de darle vueltas, sin mencionar lo desorientada que se sentía. Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos completamente notando casi al instante donde se encontraba, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía en la Torre Gryffindor?

Confundida, se levanto de la cama en la que había estado recostada, si no se equivocaba esa debía ser la cama de Ron…Un _momento "¿la cama de Ron? ¡Oh por Merlín, Draco!"_ Corrió directamente hacia la puerta pero esta estaba sellada desde fuera, bufo, busco su varita entre sus ropas, la cama y el suelo, para su desgracia, la varita no estaba.

-Veo que te despertaste.

Hermione volteo y observo a Ron recostado tranquilamente sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por quéme trajiste aquí?- pregunto recelosa

El pelirrojo sonrió como si nada, entro lentamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí – Mione, amor, has estado muy estresada últimamente… Te traje para ayudarte a que te relajaras un poco.

La castaña lo miro con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados – Dime la verdad… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ron suspiro, miro a la castaña fijamente – Quizá… Podríamos terminar lo que empezamos en la tarde ¿No lo crees? – Pregunto acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba ubicada la castaña y tomándola ligeramente del mentón – Hermione… Se mía, ahora…

Súbitamente el pelirrojo se apodera de los labios de leona quien intenta inútilmente libarse del agarre, sin notar que en el forcejeo ambos se encaminaban en dirección a la cama antes usada por la chica. Sin separarse un solo instante ambos cuerpos se precipitaron sobre el viejo colchón. Hermione por su parte, intenta por todos los medios apartar al muchacho pero este le sujeta con fuerza impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento. Unos segundos más tarde, Ron se separo de ella unos milímetros rozando sus labios con los contrarios.

-Extrañaba esto ¿sabes? – Dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca - ¿Tu no?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no? – inquirió extrañado

-Pues eso, no.

-Pe…pero… ¡Soy tu novio! ¿Por qué me dices esto Hermione?

-¡Porque yo ya no quiero estar contigo! – exclamo logrando finalmente apartar al chico quien se veía notoriamente afectado - Después de lo que hiciste allá y todo lo que me has hecho a mi ¿Realmente crees que quiero seguir así?

\- ¿Lo que hice allá…? Hermione, no entiendo ¿De qué me hablas? –Pregunto el aturdido – Tú y yo hemos pasado toda la tarde en la torre.

Hermione, por un segundo casi deja escapar un bufo de indignación ¿Tan descarado podía llegar a ser? - ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! Ahora me voy ¡y ruega porque Draco esté bien o te prometo que no me temblara el pulso para denunciarlos al Ministerio!

La castaña se levanto rápidamente de la cama pero al solo avanzar unos pasos sintió que algo le sujetaba la muñeca; bajo la mirada, y se asusto al encontrar un par de oscurecidos ojos azules que la miraban con profundo odio.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo entonces? – una sonrisa carente de humor apareció en su rostro - Lavander resulto más inútil de lo que pensaba, ni un simple "Obliviate*" sabe hacer… -apretó su agarre a la muñeca de la chica ocasionando que esta soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor – Pero da igual, Malfoy es probable que muera y ¿Denunciarme al ministerio dices? Hermione querida… El ministerio es quien me pidió personalmente deshacerme de él. – Soltó su agarre y le dedico una sonrisa burlesca – Anda, ve con tu querida basura mortifaga. Eso sí, no vuelvas a mi ni a mi familia ya perdiste tu oportunidad, asquerosa traidora sangre sucia.

Sin decir nada más, el joven se levanto arrojó la varita de la castaña al suelo y salió de la habitación.

-dijo… ¿Morir?

* * *

**(Harry PoV)**

Luna y yo nos manteníamos apartados de Malfoy mientras este era rápidamente atendido por Madame Pomfrey quien había traído consigo al profesor Snape, dado que, al ser el creador de aquella maldición podría estabilizar al rubio lo suficiente como para ser trasladado a la enfermería o en el peor de los casos a San Mungo.

Observaba atentamente como el profesor Snape deslizaba su varita repetidas veces por las heridas dispersas en todo el cuerpo de Malfoy en un intento de que estas cerraran, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba parecía ser que eso no daría muchos resultados.

-Severus esto es malo, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería y llamar a Minerva inmediatamente.

Snape la miro unos instantes antes de asentir ligeramente desviando su mirar hacia nosotros – Potter, Lovegood no se queden allí parados busquen a la directora y llévenla a la enfermería.

Tome a Luna de la muñeca y nos alejamos de allí con la mirada inquisitoria de Snape sobre nosotros hasta perdernos de vista en la siguiente esquina.

-Crees… ¿Crees que Malfoy estará bien?- pregunte un tanto inseguro

Luna por su parte sonrió ligeramente– Draco es una persona muy fuerte, no dudo que saldrá de esta.

Me impresiono su respuesta y seguramente mi rostro lo expreso ya que su sonrisa fue mayor -¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Se encogió de hombros –No lo estoy, pero conozco a Draco y no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

Solté una pequeña risa, si alguien podía conocer a Malfoy esa era Luna y si ella tenía tanta fe pues ¿Quién soy yo para llevarle la contraria? Recordando que debíamos buscar a la profesora McGonagall, saque el mapa del merodeador averiguando donde podría estar, para mi sorpresa no estaba sola sino con… -¿Parkinson?- Note que luna se colocaba junto a mi tratando de detallar el mapa con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Travesura realizada…- Murmuro –Vamos Harry, no tenemos tiempo- exclamo jalándome en dirección a la oficina de la directora.

**XxX **

Jadeando y con el estomago en la garganta a causa del pequeño maratón llegamos frente a la gárgola que protegía la oficina. Luna se adelanto para decir la contraseña.

-Varitas de regaliz.

Allí mismo la gárgola comenzó a ascender. Rápidamente Luna y yo nos acercamos a los escalones que subían hasta nuestro destino. Momentos después llegamos frente a una puerta y antes de tener oportunidad de tocarla esta se abrió; una ceñuda Pansy salió del lugar, por un momento pensé que saldría vapor de sus orejas como una tetera por lo rojo que estaba su rostro. Nos miro con una fría expresión a Luna y a mí, por un instante no pude evitar recordar la célebre frase "Si las miradas matasen…".

-Quítense de mi camino inútiles – dicho eso me aparto bruscamente del camino y descendió las escaleras dejándonos solo a Luna, McGonagall y a mí.

-Señorita Lovegood, Señor Potter asumo que tendrán alguna buena razón para venir a mi oficina sin que yo los llamara con antelación.

-Profesora, es Draco – Respondió Luna a lo que los colores abandonaban el rostro de la profesora – Está muy mal, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la enfermería.

-¡Oh por Merlín! Por supuesto, vamos inmediatamente.

* * *

**(Ron PoV)**

-¡Maldita sea!- grite con exasperación golpeando una y otra vez el tronco – Se suponía que esto no debía pasar…

Cansado y con las manos adoloridas me deslice sobre el tronco hasta caer al suelo. El bosque prohibido no era precisamente mi lugar favorito en el mundo, mucho menos después del episodio con las Acromantulas –escalofrió- Pero era el único que me ofrecía la paz necesaria para pensar una y mil veces "Por que". Cerré mis manos en un puño, la frustración e impotencia dominaban mi cuerpo; Era frustrante pensar que había perdido a mi mejor amigo y a la chica que más quería en el mundo, todo por tener que fingir, por tener que deshacerme de Malfoy y hacer el trabajo sucio del ministerio. Sonreí amargamente al ver lo irónico del asunto, Malfoy sin duda no era mi persona favorita y mucho menos cuando me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hermione (que admito era bastante bueno disimulándolos) pero de allí a querer hacerle lo que le hice… Al principio no me costó tanto, la rabia que sentía por casi haber perdido a Fred en la guerra me afecto pero… Merlín. Apoyé mi rostro sobre mis rodillas abrazándolas fuertemente sobre mi pecho ¿Estaba arrepentido? Sí, pero no tenía opción. El ministerio lo dijo claro "Su cuello o te hundimos a ti a los tuyos". Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, una parte de mi deseaba que Malfoy se salvara y otra… ¡Por Merlín! No quería ni pensarlo…

-Maldita sea… Solo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme chicos…

* * *

**(Narrador PoV)**

Con un estruendo se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, McGonagall camino presurosa hacia la cama donde atendían a Draco que se encontraba completamente vendado. Luna y Harry por su parte simplemente observaban preocupados la condición del rubio, que si bien estaba mejor que en aquel pasillo aun dejaba mucho que desear.

-Por Merlín bendito. ¿Severus que le paso? –Pregunto McGonagall claramente angustiada.

-Tiene serias heridas internas, hematomas una contusión cerebral y fue víctima de una maldición que casi lo asesina desangrado – Contesto el profesor sin dejar de observar al rubio – Es un milagro que aun este vivo… La paliza a la que fue sometido fácilmente pudo haberlo matarlo… - Murmuro amargamente para sí, aunque fue escuchado claramente por todos los presentes.

Pomfrey suspiro agotada, su mirada se paso de su maltrecho paciente a los jóvenes que la miraban como quien no quiere la cosa. Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en su maduro rostro buscando calmar a los estudiantes especialmente a la señorita Lovegood, quien sabia ella, era una amiga cercana del señor Malfoy; lamentablemente, no podía permitirse caer en una fantasía, debía ser objetiva. – Quisiera decirles que no se preocupen pero yo no tendría demasiadas esperanzas de una pronta recuperación…

Dicho eso, Harry noto un peso que se posaba sobre su pecho donde Luna lagrimeaba acerbamente y un sentimiento un tanto indescifrable hacia mella dentro de su pecho. Con cuidado el pelinegro abrazo a su amiga entristecida por la suerte del rubio.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer Popy?- Pregunto McGonagall con la voz entrecortada. La enfermera negó para segundos después fruncir el ceño con una expresión pensativa.

-Bueno hay una opción pero no es algo que yo recomiende particularmente.

-¿Acaso te refieres a…?

-Si Severus, El tratamiento Rocionni.

-¡Pero es demasiado arriesgado! – Rebatió Severus – Además, necesitaríamos a alguien que tuviera una magia compatible a la suya y estuviera dispuesto a transferirle una gran cantidad. Tú y yo sabemos lo arriesgado que es eso en personas tan jóvenes.

-Lo sé Severus – Respondió la enfermera con absoluta seriedad - ¿Acaso crees que siquiera sugeriría la opción si existiera otro método?

El profesor de pociones froto su tabique intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? –No, se que no lo harías… ¿Pero quién se ofrecería a semejante declaración de suicidio?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de todos en la sala, un jadeo se escuchaba únicamente por parte del intruso.

-Yo lo Hare. Yo seré su donante.

* * *

Bueno primero que nada espero que les gustara el capi, la verdad lo escribir casi todo de una sentada xD.

Un asunto aparte. Quiero recordarles que un OS mío (**Él ángel de un hurón**) está clasificado para "Mejor OS del año" 2015. Según tengo entendido las votaciones comienzan en Diciembre…Agradecería y apreciaría mucho si votaran por mi OS el cual realmente es muy especial para mí :')

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes podrás enviarle un poquito de tu magia a Draco para que se recupere.


End file.
